Your Love
by Nesha1
Summary: Nelliel finds herself infatuated with the resident bad-boy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Too bad he doesn't find her interesting enough to notice.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am, obsessed with _Bleach_! I'm so deep into the Grimmjow and Nel pairing that it isn't even funny; but it is funny because I'm writing fiction about them!

My love for this couple started sometime around mid-April and it just won't quit. So here I am, writing this story! My first _Bleach_ fan fiction: yay!

Like my other fictions, this story is an Alternate Universe and it's for mature audiences. There will be crude language (hey, it's not Grimmjow if he doesn't use that delicious potty mouth of his), and sex! This story is set in 2010 in Karakura Town. There will be no soul reapers, hollows, sword fighting and such. Everyone who plays a role in this story is _human_. No one will have any super-duper powers and shit!

I'm going to try my best to keep the characters as very much in-character as possible. If I slip up…oh well. With that said, on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Bleach_ or its characters they belong to Tite Kubo and all of those other important people that fan fiction writers like me do not care about! I'm a poor, struggling college student who should be doing more productive things with my time. I also do not take credit for the song "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj. I'm just borrowing some of the lyrics so if there are big, powerful lawyers out there…please don't sue me. The same also goes for any name brands mentioned.

Thanks a million **JB** for beta-reading!

"_You're like a candy store and I'm a toddler_..." **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 1

"I still do not know what you see in him, Nel…" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sat inside the local Baskin-Robbins enjoying her Gold Medal Ribbon ice cream, feigning attention to the lecture she had heard a thousand times from her best friend, Tia Hallibel. "He's crude, brash, arrogant, loud, and obnoxious…he's the exact opposite of you. The two of you are like night and day, yin and yang, water and oil."

She heard Hallibel's protests dozens of times about her infatuation with the resident bad-boy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and each and every time those protests would enter one ear and escape the other. Nelliel knew Grimmjow was far from her league. She knew that no one would approve of her interest in him, but she couldn't keep her thoughts and feelings to herself. So she shared her secret crush with the three people she loved most in the world: Tia, the only woman she has ever trusted; and her two best male friends Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin.

Nelliel was fully aware of Grimmjow's reputation around Karakura town and the effect he and his friends had on its citizens. Even she couldn't understand her infatuation with the grinning troublemaker. Everything about his personality would usually turn her off and she wouldn't be ashamed to turn her nose up at someone as brash as him.

At the same time, Nelliel knew there was more depth to Grimmjow than what he showcased on the surface. At least, she hoped there was. She somehow felt that there had to be a logical reason behind her attraction for the self-proclaimed "Thug King". She tried her best to explain those reasons to Hallibel.

"Night and day, yin and yang are total opposites, yes?" The baby-voiced young adult spoke up. "Nevertheless, neither would function properly if they were wholly divided. They have to remain joined as one in order to maintain balance… to… _complement_… one another."

Hallibel snorted sarcastically and gave her naïve friend a pointed look. Resting her back against the vinyl booth of the ice cream parlor, she folded her arms under her ample chest and gave Nelliel a frown that creased her platinum brows.

"Well, Miss Philosophical, care to explain the balance between water and oil?"

"Hmm…well…" Nelliel tapped her spoon against her full lips, seriously thinking over Hallibel's question. A cute frown decorated her face while she pondered the similarities between the two.

A mental _ding_ sounded in Nelliel's head, and she lifted her spoon excitedly. "I got it! They're both liquids, and people cannot live without liquids!" She nodded frantically.

"The point I was trying to make, Nel," Hallibel scowled at her friend, "is that water and oil do not complement each other…just like you and Jaegerjaquez. Trust me; you do not want to get involved with him. I know him…personally. He's no good for you. You deserve someone better… Why not crush on someone like Findor Carias? He's a well-rounded young man, and he's very loyal. He's also extremely protective of those he cares about."

"_Exacta_?" Nelliel joked, causing both women to fall into a bout of giggles. "Thanks Tia, but no thanks. Findor does not appeal to me. It's something about Grimmjow that just… he makes me pay attention to him, you know what I mean?"

"Nel, Jaegerjaquez makes _everyone_ around him pay attention to him, whether you want to or not. You can't help but to notice him. He's…ugh…whatever." Reaching across their table, Hallibel grabbed Nelliel's hand in support. "We're best friends, Nel. You know I wouldn't lie to you, ever. I fully support everything you do and if you want to pursue Jaegerjaquez, go for it. Just be cautious. When dealing with him, tread carefully."

Nelliel's plump cheeks tinged pink as she blushed at her best friend's blessing. "Thank you, Tia. I really appreciate it. It doesn't matter though." Sighing wistfully, Nelliel continued to feast on her frozen treat. "I might as well be air whenever he's around. I'm completely invisible to him. He doesn't notice me at all."

"With those titties, I highly doubt it," Hallibel replied calmly, chuckling at Nelliel's agape jaw.

"You're one to talk, Tia." Nelliel shot back, staring at her best friend's chest.

Hallibel rolled her eyes and sighed, tucking a few platinum strands behind her ear. "I suppose."

Nelliel gave her best friend a once-over, nodding at Hallibel's beauty and confidence.

Hallibel sat across from her wearing a white bikini top, to counter the blazing summer heat. The cotton stretched across her generous breasts, only just managing to cover her full areolas. Thin strings tied around her back and neck, leaving her entire back and most of her torso exposed. The left side of her right breast bared a small, tattooed number 3 that she proudly showcased at any given chance.

Nelliel also possessed the same tattoo, only hers was large and it expanded from the majority of her back. Both friends got the tattoos at the same time in order to showcase their loyalty to one another.

Barely covering her bottom was a white, cotton spandex skirt, and white thigh-high stilettos that made her 5'6 frame appear taller.

Her sleek, platinum, chin-length bob shone in the sun's rays that filtered the ice cream parlor, giving Hallibel's hair a glossy, halo-effect. Her eyebrows and lashes were the same platinum color, a stark contrast to her café au lait skin tone. Two purple lightning bolt tattoos adorned both her cheeks, which only emphasized her beauty.

As Nelliel looked into Hallibel's green eyes, she saw a confident woman who was not afraid to be herself. Hallibel's entire being screamed of raw sexuality, and she knew it. She was also fully aware of the nasty comments other women made behind her back, but never paid them any mind.

Nelliel was a bit envious of Hallibel in that regard. Hallibel was extremely beautiful, bold, and daring. She was also extremely mature and very wise for someone only nineteen years old. She was never afraid to be herself no matter who was around. Nelliel mentally chuckled to herself as she thought about the irony of it all: here Hallibel was telling her to stay away from Grimmjow because of their differences and yet, she and Hallibel were light-years apart in terms of personality…appeal…even right down to the way they dress.

Shrugging self-consciously, Nelliel gently frowned at her casual attire. Her style was a lot more conservative than her friend's. She wore a thin white, sleeveless turtleneck, white finger-less gloves, stone-washed jeans, and clear thong sandals.

The only makeup she ever dared to apply on her face was sheer lip gloss. She figured with her _facial deformities_, the task of putting on makeup would be a waste of money and time.

Nelliel was always insecure when it came to her physical appearance because nothing about her body seemed…_proportioned_. In her opinion, everything was out-of-whack.

From the moment she started puberty her breasts grew in dramatic proportions. It was difficult being the only girl in middle school with a double-D sized chest. The girls would always poke fun at her and the boys never hesitated to grope her at any given chance. PE class was the worst because of the little shorts and tight shirts all the girls had to wear, Nelliel couldn't help but to stand out from the rest of her classmates.

To this day, she felt that she never would've made it out of middle school if it weren't for her best friends, Dondochakka and Pesche; she loved like brothers. They were the only ones to befriend her all those years ago, and they had been by her side ever since. Even now they shared a three-bedroom apartment in downtown Karakura.

She met Hallibel during her sophomore year of high school, and after being around the self-assured young teen, Nelliel began to accept her appearance a bit more, although her personality never wavered.

At eighteen, Nelliel handled her responsibilities like an adult, but still maintained her child-like mannerisms. Even as she sat and ate ice cream with Hallibel, somehow she always managed to get most of it everywhere, all over her face and in her lap. Her personality never ceased to amaze Hallibel, which was one of the main reasons why she protested against Nelliel's admiration of Grimmjow. A man like Grimmjow could never understand her free-spirited, child-like nature.

Nelliel tugged at a lock of her long, wavy, sea-green hair as she reminisced about her past. She scrunched her nose a little, peeking down from her hazel eyes at the red birthmark that stretched from her left cheek, across the bridge of her nose, to her right cheek; the red mark standing out from her peaches-and-cream complexion. Over time she grew to like her birthmark, initially finding it unique because of its size and the placement on her face.

She stopped tugging at her hair to comb her bangs over her forehead, desperately trying to hide the scar on her face that she received a little over two years ago…

. . . . .

Closing her eyes, Nelliel recalled the night when she was sixteen years old. She was on her way home after finishing some makeup work at school. She stopped by the Urahara Shop to grab a box of the latest candy craze, Soul Candy.

"Chappy, you're just so cute!" Nelliel squealed, looking at the rabbit mascot on the package. She opened her box excitedly, empting the colorful contents into her palm.

Popping one of the hard candies into her mouth, she looked up at the sky and noticed the setting sun behind the clouds, indicating it would be night soon. "Hmm…I better hurry home. Dondochakka and Pesche will be waiting for me."

Before she took another step, she heard a male voice behind her chuckling maliciously. "What's the rush, _pet_…? Surely ya got time ta play to play fur a bit…right…?"

"Who's there?" Nelliel whipped her head around, searching everywhere for the phantom voice, but she couldn't see anyone. "Show yourself, now!"

"No problem, _pet_. I'm right behind ya."

With no time to react, Nelliel felt a hard, blunt object connect with her skull. Warm crimson liquid oozed from the wound and her vision blurred. Her body swayed from left to right and soon darkness took her.

She didn't remember much after that. She only remembered waking up to see Pesche, Dondochakka, and Hallibel sitting in her hospital room worried for her.

. . . . .

Blinking rapidly, Nelliel shook her head to erase the memories of that night. She had a permanent reminder of that attack; a long scar trailed from the edge of her scalp, past her forehead down to the top of her nose. She was thankful that her bangs grew long enough to allow her hair to obscure the scar from people's view.

At times she would experience excruciating headaches and her scalp was still tender from that attack. The authorities never found out who attacked her, but ever since that night she never traveled alone. She was always with her friends, and she was forever thankful they were a part of her life.

"Nel, you zoned out for a bit. What were you thinking about?" Hallibel questioned. "Some of your ice cream melted on your shirt."

"Oh no!" Nelliel squealed as she frantically reached for a napkin. She wiped at the melted concoction soaking the fabric of her turtleneck, only to moan disappointingly at the large, beige stain on her 40-F chest. "What am I going to do now? I can't go out like this! I'll only draw more attention to myself!"

Hallibel swallowed her chuckles; she found it humorous that Nelliel was whining with the sound of her voice and all. "If it were me, I'll just wear my stain proudly. You must've had a _serious_ fantasy about Grimmjow to allow him to distract you like this."

Nelliel merely frowned in response, ignoring her blonde friend.

"Also, if I were you I wouldn't turn around." Hallibel continued.

Tossing the used napkin on their table, Nelliel asked, "Why not? Is there something behind me that I'm not supposed to see?"

Calmly eating away at her frozen yogurt, Hallibel replied, "Nothing of the sort. You didn't want to go out with that stain on your shirt because of the attention you'd receive… Well, you might not want to turn around because the man of your wet dreams and his friends just walked in."

Her eyes widened in surprise when she turned around in her chair. She immediately regretted it as her eyes met with the intense blue ones of the man of her fantasies.

Behind her she listened as Hallibel chuckled smugly at her expense.

. . . . .

This fiction will be heavily edited when the time comes for ff . net. The links for the unedited version of this story will be found in my profile.

Next chapter: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** Sexual flirtation between Grimmjow and Hallibel will take place in this chapter and maybe throughout the story until our favorite lovebirds get together. What…? Don't look at me like that! Blame **Enelya87** who corrupted me with naughty thoughts of GrimmBel with her fiction _The King and His Knight_. See? So this entire chapter is totally her fault!

Thanks again **JB** for beta-reading, who is a **genius** at accents!

"_You got spark_,_ you got spunk_…" **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love **Chapter 2

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez strolled inside Baskin-Robbins along with five of his closest friends. To Nelliel time stopped and everyone in the ice cream parlor disappeared.

She focused her honey gaze on the domineering man who stood near the store entrance only a few meters away from her.

His blue eyes took in his surroundings, looking around at everyone in the store.

Nelliel continued to stare as she took in his disarranged appearance. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to not drool in public while ogling her eye candy.

Grimmjow stood at 6'1, making Nelliel a bit self-conscious about her 5'9 frame. She was taller than most women her age, and at times she would feel like a giant compared to them. His teal hair was cut in layers and unkempt, which suited his urban swagger.

Covering his toned frame was a simple gray t-shirt, accentuated by a thin silver herringbone, and a black leather belt with a steel buckle. Focusing her gaze, Nelliel noticed that the belt buckle was shaped like a powerful feline.

_Hmm_… _it looks like a panther_…

His hands fisted in his pockets of his loose jeans, which hung low over his black Addias shoes.

Gazing upwards at him again, Nelliel narrowed her eyes at the teal tattoos underneath his eyes, wondering what motivated him to get them.

An unconscious smile stretched across her face as she dreamily watched the small, white stick protruding from Grimmjow's mouth rolling around his lips.

Never taking her eyes off him, Nelliel continued to stare as Grimmjow removed one of his hands from his pockets to remove the lollipop from his mouth; unconsciously licking her lips, Nelliel's face brightened scarlet when the green candy glistened with his saliva.

His eyes settled on hers and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"_Eeep_!" Nelliel shrieked and quickly turned her gaze away from his. Folding her hands in her lap, Nelliel stared down at her nervously twiddling thumbs and blushed with embarrassment, knowing she had been caught peeping.

"Well shit," Hallibel chuckled as she reclined in her seat, smirking at her best friend. "Did you finish riding out your orgasm?"

"_Tia_," Nelliel squealed, horrified at her accusation…her _accurate_ accusation. She adjusted herself in her seat in an attempt to separate her nether regions from her soaked panties.

"I'm sorry, Nel," Hallibel apologized as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "That was a Kodak moment indeed! You should've seen the way you were wiggling in your seat."

Mortified beyond belief, Nelliel lowered her head, hiding her face behind her bangs. "Oh if only I could disappear…"

"Stick around for a little while longer," Hallibel whispered from across their table. "I don't want to miss the show. Here he comes…"

Nelliel's skin prickled with gooseflesh the moment she heard Grimmjow's deep chuckle from directly behind her.

"_Heh_, _heh_, _heh_…"

Nelliel remained perfectly still as he stood behind her, pressing his hands on her shoulders as he rested his weight against her and the booth. Closing her eyes, she deeply inhaled the scent of Giorgio Armani's _Acqua di Gio_, the expensive cologne emanating from his body.

_Fitting_, she told herself.

"Well if it ain't my main bitch, _Halliberry_," Grimmjow purred, his blue gaze settling on the blonde woman.

A heavy stone sank in Nelliel's stomach, disappointment washing over her being. _It figures_, she mused. _He saw right past me_…_right to Tia_.

Hallibel clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth at the nickname Grimmjow gave her when they were younger. He said it was because she reminded him of the American actress Halle Berry. However, he didn't dub her that nickname until after he saw the film _Monster's Ball_ featuring Halle's explicit sex scenes.

"_Just wait an' see, ya gonna ride my dick like tha' chick did ta tha' fat fuck'r!"_ he had told her while they watched the movie together.

Shivering in disgust from the memory, Hallibel gave Grimmjow a pointed look with her emerald gaze. "I have not, nor have I ever been your 'main bitch'. Keep it up, Jaegerjaquez; you're going to wear that grin of yours on the floor."

"That's fine…" He gave Hallibel one of his most devious smirks. She was fully aware of that particular Smirk. The famous Smirk with a capital "S". She witnessed dozens of times how young women literally tore their panties from their hips just to get to him because of that Smirk. Silently Hallibel thanked whoever was listening that Nelliel was hiding behind her hair. She didn't need to bear witness to that capital "S" Smirk, unless Nelliel wanted to bed Grimmjow sooner than she intended.

Unfortunately for him that malicious smile was unaffected on Hallibel.

"…as long as yer underneath it," he finished, wrapping his tongue around the lollipop to emphasize his meaning.

A burgundy tinge dusted Hallibel's cheeks, while Nelliel's temperature increased several degrees.

Grimmjow's friends laughed as they stood surrounding the young women's table, all of them immensely enjoying Grimmjow's antics.

"What do you want, Jaegerjaquez?" Hallibel rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face. "I know that you see I'm enjoying ice cream with a friend."

"Who?" It was at that moment Grimmjow looked down and saw a wavy mass of sea-green hair. "Ya mean the one hidin' behind all this hair?" Without warning, Grimmjow reached for Nelliel's bare shoulders, caressing the smooth skin underneath his fingers.

"Wha' are ya tryin' to hide 'ere?" He leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "I bet ya have one ugly-ass mug underneath this green mop, don't ya?"

_Forget disappearing_, Nelliel gulped, but didn't dare move; she was too afraid that if she did move, Grimmjow truly wouldn't like what he would see. _I wish I were never born_. _What made me like this man again_?

Hallibel scowled and narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow's five friends. She silently dared either of them to even utter a chuckle at her friend's expense, unless they wanted to bear witness to her wrath.

Shawlong Kufang, the tallest and oldest of the group wisely led his friends to the ice cream counter where Di Roy Linker and Nakeem Greendina happily drooled over the various flavors of frozen treats.

On the matter of Nelliel and Grimmjow, Hallibel felt that some things Nelliel needed to find out the hard way. _I know I told her that I'd support her feelings for Jaegerjaquez_, _but she needs to see firsthand that Jaegerjaquez isn't the man for her_. _Nevertheless_, _if he gets out of control_, _I'll handle him myself_.

Closing his eyes, Grimmjow inhaled the sweet, flowery scent of Mariah Carey's _Luscious Pink_ and exhaled deeply. "Well ya sure do smell good, woman. It would suck if ya did look like a dog underneath all that hair, cos if ya smell this good, it makes me wonder wha' the rest of yer body smells like."

_Did he just_… _give me a weird compliment_? Nelliel wondered as she felt her inner core tighten, and her panties begin to absorb the moisture cascading from inside of her.

"So…what's yer name, woman?" Grimmjow asked, his hands traced paths across her shoulders and down her arms.

"Do you just outright fondle strange women in public, Jaegerjaquez?" Hallibel lifted a platinum brow at her longtime, obnoxious friend. She wouldn't ever let Nelliel know that secretly she was enjoying the show. _If only she wasn't hiding her face behind all of that hair, I could see her reaction_. _I may have to talk her into getting a haircut soon_.

Sliding his hands underneath her arms, Grimmjow rested his chin atop Nelliel's head and circled his arms around her thin waist. "No; not every strange woman. But yer friend is havin' a hard time answerin' my question. So I figured she needed ta feel more comfortable around me…so she can open up."

_Oh Jaegerjaquez if you only knew_… Hallibel silently mused.

_Oh Grimmjow if you only knew_… Nelliel told herself.

"Nel," He heard a light, airy voice speak. "My name is Nel." Still she was too afraid to move. She'd dreamt countless times about what their first meeting would be like, but she'd never expected to be felt up by the man of her wet dreams in a ice cream parlor!

Raising his arms just a bit higher along her torso, Grimmjow allowed his arms to rest comfortably underneath the generous weight of Nelliel's breasts.

"Nel…that's it? No last name?" He wondered aloud. Giving Nelliel's body a tight squeeze, he enjoyed the way she stiffened even more underneath his touch.

"Well this is a first," Hallibel interceded. "I can't believe you, Jaegerjaquez, asking a girl for her entire name? Is it snowing in hell, too? My friend here is entirely out of your league. Why don't you go find Loly and Melony? You know, trash that suits you."

"Hardy, har-har; yer a fuckin' riot, Halliberry." Grimmjow scoffed. He allowed his left hand to move upwards, covering Nelliel's right breast. "Yer mute friend 'ere has a decent rack," he laughed at Hallibel's wide-eyed expression while she continued to watch the entire display stupefied.

"Her titties are a lot nicer than yers." Nelliel's eyes focused down on Grimmjow's hand when he flicked his thumb over a protruding nipple.

_On what planet would I ever allow anyone to do this to me_? Nelliel wondered to herself. _It must be the same planet that's allowing me to enjoy such lewd behavior_.

Her breathing became erratic pants; she was sure she'd leave a stain in her seat if she stood up now. Nelliel felt hot electricity course throughout her entire being, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud when Grimmjow's hand continued to play with her breast.

Biting into his lollipop, Grimmjow listened to the breathing patterns of Hallibel's best friend and grinned raunchily. "I think she's enjoyin' this, Halliberry." He gave Nelliel's breast a firm squeeze before he stood to his full height and let her go.

"But I've enough fun fuckin' with ya today; maybe next time or at the party next week." He turned to leave, just as his friends got their ice cream. "Oh and Halliberry," he turned back to face Hallibel, "bring yer friend, too. I'm sure we'll have a great time! We can finish what we started."

"She's not that easy, Grimmjow." Hallibel replied. She too, was glad that the public display was over. She crossed her legs under the table, ashamed that she became aroused at watching her best friend get fondled by the guy she liked.

"I love a challenge." The devilish grin never left Grimmjow's face as he continued to speak. "I'll see you again… Nel…"

Nelliel hung her head lower and merely nodded her reply.

Shaking his head at her response, Grimmjow snorted and exited the ice cream parlor with his friends.

"_Whew_!" The moment Grimmjow and his friends closed the door; Nelliel exhaled the breath she hadn't even known she was holding and looked at her friend. "I-I… I don't know what to say right now…"

"_Tch_," Hallibel snorted sarcastically. "I told you he was obnoxious, arrogant, and pig-headed. He has no regard for anyone what-so-ever."

"You two seem to be a bit chummy…" Nelliel rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

Hallibel didn't miss the envious undertone in her voice. She sighed and met her green eyes with Nelliel's golden orbs. "There's nothing going on between Jaegerjaquez and I. We've known each other for so long that sometimes Jaegerjaquez… he… can be a bit flirtatious, but he's never made any moves on me. He knows I'm not interested in him in that way. We're friends… and that's as far as it goes."

"He… he commented on your breasts!" Nelliel pouted childishly, giving her friend a cute frown.

Hallibel stifled a chuckle and continued. "That's Jaegerjaquez for you, Nel. He's also extremely perverted. He's never seen my body… he's never felt my body either… unlike you…" She lowered her lashes and gave Nelliel a knowing look while spooning her frozen yogurt. "I told you he noticed your titties."

Nelliel blushed profusely and looked down at her ice cream. "That… that was…" she looked up at Hallibel with wide eyes and asked, "Would you think less of me if I were to tell you that I enjoyed… him… touching me…?"

Hallibel smiled at her friend's naiveté and thought, _that depends_. _Would you think less of me if I were to tell you I enjoyed watching the two of you together_? "You have nothing to worry about, Nel. I could never think less of you. So what if you allowed the guy that you've been crushing on for months to feel you up in a public after meeting him for the first time? I've done a lot worse on the first date."

Both friends laughed heartedly as they remembered the long nights where Hallibel would tell Nelliel about her "conquests" with the men she'd dated in the past. "It's your life, live it. Just be careful about your choices, Nel."

Nelliel nodded in agreement, "Well it's not like I'm going to see him again anytime soon. Today was a one-time thing. I'm sure he has several women hanging from his pants zipper. I'm not going to throw myself at him just because I'm curious about him."

"No, you never throw yourself at a man. Make that man chase _you_."

Giving her friend a confused frown, Nelliel slowly shook her head, "I don't understand…"

Nodding her head slowly, Hallibel told her, "I know. However, don't worry because by the end of next week when we attend his party, you won't have to worry about having anymore wet dreams about Jaegerjaquez. He'll be the one jerking his dick in the shower thinking of _you_."

"_Tia_!" Nelliel gasped and covered her mouth at her extremely blunt best friend, only to have a fit of giggles escape from it. "You don't have to be so… so… _graphic_…!"

"Honey, you want Jaegerjaquez on top of you at night and next to you while you're out during the day," Hallibel stated. "You better get used to directness, because they don't come any more direct than Jaegerjaquez."

"Thank you again, Tia." Nelliel smiled warmly. "Even though I know you have your reasons for the way you feel about me and Grimmjow, I really do appreciate you standing by my side."

"Jaegerjaquez is a good man," Hallibel assured. "He just doesn't let too many people get too close to him." Shaking her head vigorously she said, "that's neither here nor there. We need to focus on the here and _now_, and the future. You don't have to worry about other women when it comes to Jaegerjaquez, because he doesn't care for any of them. He gets with them, gets bored, and then tosses them."

"What makes you so certain that he won't do the same to me?" Nelliel inquired with a raise of her sea-green eyebrow.

"One: I'm assuming he wants to keep his balls intact, so no Nel, he won't do you the same way," Hallibel assured. "Two: you're different from most of the women who spread their legs for him. Trust me, Jaegerjaquez is going to see what Pesche, Dondochakka, and I see in you at that party."

Resting her elbows on the table, Nelliel cradled her head in her palms, "What makes you so certain of this, Tia?"

Hallibel gave her best friend an all-knowing smirk. "I know him, Nel. Trust me."

. . . . .

Next chapter: makeover.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS:** This chapter mentions crack pairings and italics are conversation flashbacks.

Thanks to you **JB** I actually enjoyed re-reading chapter 2! I used to cringe at that chapter, but I actually laughed when you beta-ed it. (lol)

"_S on my chest 'cause I'm ready to save him_..." **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 3

It was the day before Grimmjow's party and Nelliel, Hallibel, Pesche, Dondochakka, as well as Hallibel's closest friends: Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun were lounging in Nelliel's living room, surrounded by various shopping bags. Pesche was merrily roaming through Hallibel's shopping bag, gleefully massaging the silky fabric of her lingerie. _Whoo boy_, the skinny blond gleefully thought, _crotch-less panties_!

Dondochakka, Nel's portly roommate, sat in a corner on the floor nursing a pudding cup as he watched everyone make a fuss about Grimmjow's house party. _I just hope that whatever Tia picked out for Nel_,_ she'll be covered up_.

Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose sat on the loveseat with Sun-Sun instigating yet _another_ argument with the aforementioned young women.

"Who are you taking to the party," The long, raven-haired beauty asked Mila-Rose.

"I'm not taking anyone to the party, Sun-Sun," The mocha-skinned young woman replied. "I'm hoping to see that fine-ass Shawlong there! I refuse to leave the party without him!"

"I don't see why you're even bothering," Apache spoke, instantly setting off a nerve in Mila-Rose's forehead. "Stalking him at that party isn't going to get him to notice you! And with those thighs and that dust-mop on top of your head, I doubt that he'd even give you the time of day!" She rolled her eyes and looked away from Mila-Rose.

Sun-Sun covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles while Mila-Rose growled at her short-haired friend. "You're one to talk! After everything you've done to try to get Yylfordt Granz's attention, he still treats you like you're invisible, _brother_!"

Wide-eyed and humiliated, Apache turned to Mila-Rose and shot back, "You bitch! How dare you? For your information I have never spoken a single word to him! Get over yourself, Mila!"

"Excuse me, _brother_," Mila-Rose continued to mock Apache, "did you ever think for a second that you never spoke to him because you know he'll shoot you down? You're as ugly as hell. You're bony beyond belief…"

"…I don't see why my being skinny has anything to do with this!" Apache interrupted Mila.

_Yet she never commented on the 'ugly' insult_, Sun-Sun thought with humor.

"…and with your short hair and lack of tits, Yylfordt probably thinks you're a man…_brother_!"

"That does it!" Apache rose from the loveseat, with Mila-Rose mimicking the action. "I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, Mila!"

"I'll have to let you, Apache!" Mila-Rose shot back.

"_Grrr_…"

"_Grrr_…"

"You know, speaking as an unrelated third-party merely observing your antics," Sun-Sun spoke. "The two of you look quite childish right now."

"Can it, Sun-Sun!" Both Apache and Mila-Rose yelled simultaneously. "Stay the fuck out of it!"

"Both of you stop it right now," Hallibel spoke to her friends calmly. "Sun-Sun stop instigating fights between them. You know how they are."

"But that's what makes it so much _fun_…" Sun-Sun whined as she watched both Mila-Rose and Apache sit back down on the loveseat.

"Besides," Hallibel continued, "this isn't about either of you. This is about Nel conquering that… _jackass_…" She spat

"That _sexy_ jackass," Mila-Rose smiled.

"I'm not trying to conquer him," Nelliel cut in, rummaging through her shopping bag. "I just want to get to know him a little better. He… he intrigues me. That's all."

"Well either way, you'll surely get his attention tomorrow night." Hallibel assured her best friend, "Especially with _this_!" She held up the dress and presented it for everyone in the living room to see.

"Well _shit_!" She heard Mila-Rose's shout of appreciation.

"Hmm…" Sun-Sun hummed as she inspected the spandex dress. "She's definitely going to turn heads… and _upturn_ heads in that number…"

"What is that, a towel?" Apache questioned while she narrowed her eyes to scrutinize the garment.

"Where's the rest of it?" Dondochakka asked, frowning unappreciatively at the scrap of fabric.

Pesche, while continuing to search through Hallibel's lingerie, never bothered to look up at Nelliel's dress. "I'm sure whatever it is, Nel's gonna look nice in it." He said as he continued his…_research_.

Hallibel laid out the dress so everyone could get a better view of it. "Hmm… I think this dress suits Nel perfectly. Yes it shows a lot of skin, but it also leaves something to the imagination. Plus, it goes well with her body type."

"Yes I admit that I do like that particular dress," Nelliel nodded in agreement. "I just hope that I can pull it off."

"Oh you will. Just remember everything I told you, and you'll be fine." Hallibel assured. "I'd also suggest that you wear the crotch-less panties I bought for you. That way if things get too heavy between you and _jackass_, you'll be prepared. Good girls wear panties, bad girls don't. Tomorrow night, you'll need to be an eclectic mixture of _both_ to capture Jaegerjaquez's attention."

Pesche immediately froze when he heard that the crotch-less panties were for Nelliel and _not_ Hallibel. He released them immediately, dropping them back inside the bag like they were hot coals burning his fingers.

"I have to protest, Tia!" Pesche stood and looked Hallibel in her eyes. "I think this entire… thing… is a horrible idea! Nel wearing spandex dresses… crotch-less panties… all for the attention for a… a… _thug_! Nel's not that type of girl, Tia."

"Pesche's right, Tia," Dondochakka agreed with his roommate. "We've seen the girls Grimmjow usually keeps around him… they're… they're nothing like Nel, don'cha know?"

"I know that silly. Did you forget that I grew up with the man?" Hallibel replied as she folded Nelliel's dress and placed it back in the shopping bag. "The two of you greatly misunderstand me. I'm not trying to make Nel change her personality for Jaegerjaquez. I'm trying to make Nel more _comfortable_ at exploring her more… _sexy_ side. Every woman has a sexy side; Nel just needs to free herself from her mental restrictions to see that she can—and with my expertise _will_—get a man as… brash… as Jaegerjaquez."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Tia," Nelliel sulked while she reclined against the sofa cushions. "You make me sound like a charity case or something."

"Well your crush on Jaegerjaquez is pretty pathetic." Hallibel joked, poking Nelliel in the arm.

"You can keep the crotch-less panties," Nelliel ignored her last statement. "I'm fine wearing the sheer thong I purchased."

"I'm not wearing any underwear to the party," Mila-Rose boasted proudly.

"Shut it, Apache," Hallibel warned her friend before Apache could utter another word.

. . . . .

Nelliel stood in front of her full-length mirror in the evening the following week as she prepared for Grimmjow's party. Assessing her attire, she smiled while admiring Hallibel's taste. _This dress does everything for me and more_.

Nelliel placed her hands on her hips and smiled at her reflection. She wore a form-fitting, long-sleeved olive green dress that ended mid-thigh. The spandex hugged her breasts, as if she were wearing the green fabric as a second skin.

Turning her back to the mirror, Nelliel looked over her shoulder and admired the backless design that exposed her 3 tattoo. The backless portion stopped just above the small of her back, giving a wonderful view of her smooth, creamy complexion. The green material melted against her round backside, making the massive curve appear even larger. Nelliel gave her bottom a little wiggle and shake just for fun.

"Hee, hee…"

On her feet she wore a pair of open-toed, copper low heeled shoes, and around her neck she wore a thin copper necklace with matching string earrings.

"_Keep it simple, yet sexy,"_ Nelliel reflected on Hallibel's words from earlier that morning. _"Right now you have the upper hand. Jaegerjaquez has yet to see your face."_

"_He's seen me before,"_ Nelliel countered with a frown.

"_He's seen __**through**__ you,"_ Hallibel replied. _"There's a difference, Nel. Also tonight you're going to wear makeup. Wear dark, dramatic eye shadow and eyeliner. You'll need to give an impression of being mysterious, you know? Enjoy keeping that man guessing even when he first lays his eyes on you. However, keep your foundation and gloss light. You don't want to overdo it, and the contrast between the dark and light will make your face visually appealing. It also prevents the 'clown effect'."_

Turning back around to stare at her face, she closely inspected the olive green and black eye shadow. Her eyes were dark and smoky, making her golden irises practically pop out from her face. She traced her birthmark and lightly dusted the soft pink blush against her cheeks with her fingers.

She touched the tip of her upper lips, smearing a bit of the nude gloss around her mouth. Nelliel nodded appreciatively. "I look _good_!" She stated proudly.

Combing her fingers through her steam-straightened hair, she smoothed the satin strands over the front of her dress.

"_Straighten your hair today,"_ Hallibel told her. _"You want him to notice you, but you don't want him to recognize you immediately because of your hair. And wear it over your shoulder in the front so you don't cover up your back."_

None of this made any sense to Nelliel, but she trusted her best friend so she went along with Hallibel's advice.

Never taking her eyes off her reflection, Nelliel couldn't help but to smooth out her hair over the front of her dress again. With her locks no longer wavy, her hair nearly touched the small of her back. "It's very pretty and shiny," she admitted with a giggle.

Nelliel wasn't ignorant to exploring her femininity; she'd just rather not bother with the overzealous process it took to being a woman. "Some things require too much work, but if it all goes well tonight, then it'll be well worth it. I hope our hard work pays off."

"_Is there anything else I need to do in preparation for tonight_?_" Nelliel asked the blonde._

"_Here's a list." Nelliel watched as Hallibel held up each finger as she recited her advice._

"_One: show up around one hour and thirty minutes late. Never be on time because us women, especially when we're trying to impress a man, __**always**__ arrive __**fashionably late**__._

"_Two: When you arrive don't appear too eager. Be calm, mingle with everyone there, but do not give off any signs that you're looking for Jaegerjaquez. He'll instantly pick up on it, exploit it, and take advantage. That's the mistake other women constantly make…and they wonder why Jaegerjaquez doesn't care about them._

"_Three: Do not kiss, suck, nor fuck on the first night. Make him work for it because Heaven knows that man needs to learn the definition of restraint."_

_A sly grin appeared on Nelliel's face as she gave her best friend a naughty look. "So… the second night… anything goes_?_"_

_Hallibel responded by poking her in the ribs. "Continuing on… Four: this should've been number one… be you. There's nothing more Jaegerjaquez cannot stand is a woman who tries too hard. Just be you and hopefully everything will work out fine for you."_

"_What if it doesn't_?_" Nelliel looked down at her feet, shielding her eyes with her bangs._

_Hallibel placed a comforting hand on Nelliel's shoulder, "Then move on. You're an attractive woman, Nel. Men come and go like pocket change. Don't stress yourself if Jaegerjaquez isn't interested. Time will not stop if the two of you do not get together."_

_Nodding her head in agreement, Nelliel replied, "Okay, Tia."_

Mentally Nelliel counted backwards from nine to zero and exhaled slowly. She grabbed her ostrich leather clutch, and house key attached to her Chappy keychain. Turning off all the lights in the apartment, she exited her home to meet Hallibel downstairs who was waiting for her in the car.

. . . . .

Hallibel arrived at Grimmjow's hangout spot, an abandoned warehouse that he and his friends constantly occupy. It was a little after 12:30 midnight. The party started around 10:00pm, which meant guests didn't start filling the place until 11:30pm.

After finding a parking space Hallibel and Nelliel left the car and headed towards a large steel door where a large, burly man stood with his arms folded over his chest. He looked down at the two and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hallibel looked up at him and replied, "It's me, Tia. I brought a guest. We're here for the party, Dordonii. Don't act like you don't know me," she smirked when he grinned down at her.

"I'm just doing my job, Hallibel." Dordonii looked past her to Nelliel, who smiled and waved at the bodyguard. He leaned forward and whispered, "She's a cutie, Hallibel. Is she here for Grimmjow?"

Hallibel scoffed at Grimmjow's bodyguard and patted him on his chest. "Jaegerjaquez won't have such luck, silly. Nel's just here to have a good time. She needed to get out of the house so here she is."

"You know when the boss sees her he's gonna be all over her like whipped cream on a choco-latte, Niño?" Dordonii continued to sneak glances over Hallibel's shoulder at Nelliel who was standing a few meters behind her.

"Jaegerjaquez will just have to do without her," Hallibel waved a dismissive hand at Dordonii while inwardly she grinned. "He has enough hos on his dick as it is. Nel here is a good girl; she doesn't need that… _jackass_ corrupting her."

"Well enough talk." Dordonii chuckled lifting the heavy, steel beam locking the door to the warehouse. "You two lovely women have a great night."

"We will." Hallibel assured him.

"Thank you." Nelliel gave the bodyguard a polite nod, entering the building behind her best friend. As she walked behind Hallibel, only one thought remained on her mind, _I hope I can get through tonight in one piece_.

. . . . .

Next chapter: Grimmjow + Nelliel + Nelliel's sexy attire = ?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and I decided to donate this story to the GrimmNel Festival!

**WARNINGS:** There will be some underage drug and alcohol use, girls dancing like strippers, and more of Grimmjow's potty mouth. You've been forewarned!

Thanks again **JB** for beta-reading! You're awesome!

"_Anyway I think I met him some time before_…" **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 4

Nelliel entered the abandoned warehouse approximately five minutes after Hallibel after taking her advice about arriving late. Hallibel didn't want to give Grimmjow any reason to immediately recognize her from the ice cream parlor the previous week. She was immediately met with the heavy stench of cigar and marijuana. Her eyes began to water from the toxic cloud that filled the room, and she found herself blinking while her eyes adjusted to the offensive air.

Looking around the large room Nelliel took in the scenery before her. To her left was a long rectangular table with an assortment of alcoholic beverages and a punch bowl. _There's no telling what's in that punch_, Nelliel mused as she looked at the red concoction inside the bowl. There was also a platter with chocolate brownies, which Nelliel was positive contained an _extra_ ingredient.

Allowing her gaze to travel slowly back from her left, Nelliel spotted a large, overstuffed orange chair in the corner with Mila-Rose giving Shawlong, Edrad, and a few other young men a _private show_ to the blaring music playing. She shook her head and chuckled, continuing her surveillance.

Nelliel nodded her head to the sultry, upbeat sounds of Rihanna's "Rude Boy", which was pulsing from a large stereo system to her right that had tall speakers on either side of it.

_Speaking of 'rude boys'_, she thought when she spotted the man of her wet dreams sitting in the center of the room on another large, overstuffed orange sofa.

Both of Grimmjow's arms were stretched out along the sofa behind him. The teal-haired man sat with his knees apart, his ever-present grin stretching across his face, and a lollipop stick the only thing interrupting his bright white smile. His blue gaze was focused on only one woman in the entire room…

…and it was _not _Nelliel!

A small scowl appeared across her lips while she watched an attractive young woman with shoulder-length, curly hair shake her bare ass to the music directly in front of Grimmjow. His eyes were rooted to the apex of her thighs, which were spread wide apart giving the lollipop-smirking _rude boy_ a full view of everything she had to offer.

Never diverting her eyes, Nelliel continued to look on as the woman lowered herself to her knees with her torso to the floor and her ass in the air. The woman licked across the purple lipstick adorning her lips and looked over her shoulder at him, mouthing the sexy lyrics. _"Take it; take it, baby, baby…"_

Judging by Grimmjow's expression he fully intended to do just that. His eyes remained glued to the thin, triangle-shaped onyx fabric of her G-string, the only thing covering her womanhood while she continued to shake her ass in front of him. He reached forward and traced the triangle outline of the woman's G-string with the tip of his forefinger, which caused Nelliel's scowl to deepen.

_This is going to be even more difficult than I originally thought_, Nelliel told herself as she approached the liquor table. _If that's what I have to do in order to get Grimmjow's attention…_

"It kinda makes you sick, doesn't it?" A low male voice interrupted Nelliel's thoughts. She looked up and spotted a tall man with long, dark wavy hair standing to her right, staring directly at her.

He was a fairly attractive man with blue-gray eyes; a tall, lean build, with a lazy expression evident on his face. He wore a white button-down shirt, with the first three buttons open and dark slacks. A simple, chain-linked silver watch covered his left wrist, which he lifted in front of him to check the time.

"…to think that a woman would lower her dignity and self-respect just for a man's attention." His smoky eyes left Nelliel's to look over his shoulder at the mystery woman and Grimmjow with distaste.

"The only thing Grimmjow's going to do is fuck her tonight, and then dump her for the next available woman tomorrow."

"Um… you know that man…?" Nelliel asked the talkative stranger locking her gaze on the punch bowl… which probably was comprised of everything _but_ punch.

"Who? Grimmjow?" The man questioned, focusing his attention back to Nelliel again. "Yeah I know him. He's a hot-head but he's an alright guy. He just sucks when it comes to women. He's always been that way, and no one's really understood why. There's only one woman who he's ever truly respected…"

_Tia_… Nelliel thought as she sighed. "Well I'm sure he has his reasons." She assured the stranger, while mentally trying to assure herself at the same time.

"He's still very young. He's only twenty-one so he still has a lot of growing up to do. I'm almost positive when the right woman comes along, Grimmjow will do a complete 180 on his personality."

That statement made Nelliel smile and her determination return. She knew she was light-years away from Grimmjow's usual hit-and-runs in terms of personality. She could only hope that would be enough to lure the extremely outspoken man to her side. _Maybe it's time he tried something different_.

"Heh." The stranger chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Here I am talking to you like I know you, and I haven't even told you my name."

A nervous sweat broke out against Nelliel's temples as she began to wave her hands frantically in front of her. "You don't have to worry about that! We were just having small talk."

"Even still it's disrespectful for a man to speak to a woman without introducing himself." Outstretching his hand he said, "I'm Coyote Starrk."

She gripped his hand and returned the firm hand shake. "I'm Nel…" Her words just escaped her lips when she glanced over Starrk's shoulders to see her teal-haired Adonis standing directly behind him.

. . . . .

Grimmjow looked up from Cirucci Sanderwicci on the floor to gaze at the sea-green-haired beauty standing at the drinks table, talking to that lazy bastard, Coyote Starrk. His sapphire gaze focused on the curvaceous beauty that seemed extremely out of place at his party. He took in the sight of her exposed creamy back, which was dominated by a large number 3 tattoo. The way her ass protruded from the dress had the teal-haired man fisting his hands at his sides while imagining his fingers digging into the massive cheeks.

_My damn dick's hard just thinkin' 'bout it_, he thought as he twirled his lollipop with his tongue.

Cirucci began to straddle Grimmjow's lap to grind against his length, but was rudely pushed away causing her to fall non-so-gracefully onto the sofa beside him.

"What the _fuck_, Grimmjow?" Cirucci stood and yelled while she lowered her dress to her knees. She had done everything she could to get inside the fighter's pants for months, and tonight it seemed all of her hard work was paying off. She finally had the resident bad-boy right where she wanted him… or so it had seemed… and he'd rudely pushed her away!

"Explain yourself right now!" She demanded as she stood in front of him with her fists balling at her sides.

"Tch, I don't have ta explain myself ta ya," Grimmjow told her biting into his lollipop, chewing the Tootsie Roll center. Discarding the stick he brushed past the stunned girl, "I watched ya dance. I'm finished; that's all."

"But I thought—" Cirucci coyly placed her finger on her bottom lip and swayed her hips.

"Ya thought wrong," He interrupted and rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to seduce him. "So whatever ya were gonna say, save it. I don't wanna hear it." His hard, blue eyes narrowed into slits as he scowled menacingly at her. "And if ya keep makin' a scene, I'll kick yer ass out. D'ya understand?"

Cirucci was thankful that the loud music drowned out their conversation from other prying ears. Lifting her nose high in the air, she flipped Grimmjow her middle finger and turned to leave. Unfortunately she couldn't escape without hearing his last mocking words.

"Heh, ya'd like tha' wouldn't ya?" He cackled, "But yer better off fuckin' ya'self!"

His eyes focused back on the sea-green-haired beauty standing with Starrk. He witnessed her nervous blush and her waving hands at something Starrk had said.

"Fuckin' bastard's trying ta put the moves _my_ woman, eh?" Clenching his teeth together Grimmjow's fingers twitched and he resisted the urge to rub the painful erection straining his jeans.

_Her body's a fuckin' __**killer**_, he thought as he stood to make his way over to the talkative couple. _I __**gotta **__have her_!

Grimmjow moved to stand behind Starrk and grinned when his eyes locked with the unknown woman's hazel orbs. He drank in her every curve, all of them easily and beautifully seen in the body-hugging dress she wore. Allowing his gaze to travel upwards, his eyes settled on the birthmark that ran across her face.

His eyes continued their journey, licking his lips at her long, shimmering hair. Even in the dim lighting of the warehouse, the mystery woman's hair sparkled like summer ice cubes.

She kept her gaze on him and Grimmjow had to admire her for that. He reveled in a confident woman, and was equally humored by a nervous one.

_This woman's an interestin' mix of both_, Grimmjow thought, smirking at her non-wavering gaze, while still repeatedly smoothing her hair over her voluptuous bosom, an obvious indication to her nervousness.

His mouth watered as he imagined his hands underneath her breasts, weighing the enormous mounds in his palms. Grimmjow pictured his face buried between them and leaving numerous passion marks all over them. He could already envision her sensitive peaks pointing towards his mouth, practically begging his tongue to taste them.

"Well Starrk, I see yer enjoyin' ya'self. Ya even met a lady friend. Why don't ya introduce us?" Grimmjow stated more than asked, all the while never taking his eyes off the beauty before him.

Nelliel blushed and looked away, while Starrk scowled in response. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Grimmjow." The brunet narrowed his eyes at his friend. "We were just standing here talking about you as a matter of fact."

"Oh really…" Grimmjow smirked at Starrk's acquaintance, enjoying how she now refused to meet his gaze. "I hope it wasn't anythin' too bad…"

"That depends on how you look at the truth," Starrk replied simply with a yawn. His smoky eyes looked past Grimmjow's to the scantily-clad woman approaching them. For the first time that night, Starrk allowed himself to smile as she met with the group.

"Jaegerjaquez," Hallibel's even voice spoke in his ear as she leaned against his shoulder. "I'm disappointed in you. Surely you haven't forgotten my friend Nel already, have you? You only met her last week at Baskin-Robbins."

Grimmjow's eyes widened with surprise, staring at the sensual beauty before him. _There's no fuckin' way that's mop-head from last week_, he thought incredulously.

There was little room left in his boxers as Grimmjow's erection strained against the fabric. His palms sparked with electricity when he recalled how delicious her breasts felt against them. He still remembered the way her nipples hardened against his hands, the soft sounds of her erratic breathing pounding in his ears like a rhythmic drum.

"I told you she was out of your league," Hallibel continued to bait the very-stunned Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. "Why don't you go find Cirucci and apologize? The poor girl's humiliated beyond belief."

Grimmjow ignored his pestering friend and made his way over to Nelliel. He hid his chuckles while Nelliel, Hallibel, and Starrk all gasped when he confidently grabbed her hand. He looked back over his shoulder at Starrk who was scowling deeply, and Hallibel who remained stoic.

"What are you doing, Jaegerjaquez?" She asked while she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm minding my business, Halliberry." He told her. "Now both of ya can leave; I wanna to talk ta Nel, _alone_." Dismissing both of his friends with a wave of his hand, he then returned his attention to Nelliel.

"Ya look thirsty. D'ya want somethin' to drink?"

Nelliel could barely contain her excitement as the butterflies in her stomach did somersaults. She looked down at their joined hands and squeezed his a little tighter.

Nodding, Nelliel replied, "Yes, a drink would be nice, thank you."

Di Roy stood behind the refreshment table guzzling Grey Goose from the bottle. He looked past the bottle's stem and nearly choked when he saw the death glare Grimmjow was giving him.

"Ugh… ah… _ahem_," The seventeen-year-old choked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He placed the bottle on the table and straightened his spine to resemble an army recruit. "Uh… yes boss?"

Not bothering to ask him why he was _drinking_ the liquor instead of _serving_ it, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "The lady wants a drink."

Di Roy gave the woman that Grimmjow had his arm around a twice-over. He whistled lowly, appreciating the curvy beauty standing next to the man he admired most.

"She's a real look'r, boss," Di Roy wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Just get the damn drink," Grimmjow's teal eyebrow twitched. His patience with the young teen was wearing thin. He could feel the veins beginning to bulge from his temples. _If he says another dumb thing_…

Grimmjow looked at Nelliel who was shifting uncomfortably from side to side, "Wha' do ya want ta drink, Nel?"

Nelliel closed her eyes and shivered at the way her name casually rolled from his tongue. She relaxed her shoulders a little bit when Grimmjow's hold on her tightened more. "I'll… I'll have some juice, if you don't mind." She gave Di Roy a polite smile.

Di Roy looked under the table and retrieved a bottle of Seagram's Gin & Juice. "I have some right 'ere."

Nelliel shook her head at the beverage. "No not that, but regular fruit juice. I would like some apple juice if you have it."

The seventeen-year-old scoffed at Grimmjow's date. Grimmjow also stared at Nelliel in shock, like she had grown a third breast.

Nelliel felt instantly self-conscious and looked from one man to the other and began trying her best to explain her choice of beverage. "Well I don't drink alcohol, and I really like fruit juice. So when you asked me what I'd like to drink, I thought it'd be okay if I told you."

_Is she… she's fuckin' serious_! Grimmjow tried to make sense of what was happening. Thinking back to the women he usually involved himself with; he could never remember any of them ever saying that she _didn't_ drink. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that Nelliel appeared out of place. He finally realized just how right his instincts were.

_That's probably how she keeps such a smokin' hot body_, he thought perversely.

"Aha, _ah ha ha ha_…!" Di Roy guffawed from the other side of the table, showcasing his gapped teeth. Nelliel's cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Ya can't be serious! Who do ya think ya are? Mother Theresa? Or maybe ya think yer at Disneyland! Boss, where did ya find this—_nugh_!"

Nelliel covered her mouth and gasped in horror as Di Roy clutched at his right eye frantically and bit his bottom lip to keep from howling out in pain.

"Don't ya even consider disrespectin' Nel." Grimmjow spoke with cool malice and forced himself to unclench his fist. He wanted to hit him again for making his penis to return to its flaccid state. "If she says she wants juice, then get her some fuckin' apple juice!"

"R-right boss," Di Roy stammered and tried desperately to reach underneath the table with one hand.

Releasing Grimmjow's arm from around her waist, Nelliel moved to the opposite side of the table and reached for Di Roy. "Don't worry about the juice. Are you alright?" She grabbed his hand and removed it to inspect the damage Grimmjow had done to his eye.

Another gasp escaped her mouth while she studied Grimmjow's handiwork. Di Roy's right eye was swollen red and was filling with blood from where Grimmjow's punch had cut above his brow. She quickly reached for a cup of ice and some napkins. Disposing the ice on top of the napkins, Nelliel folded the napkins over the handmade icepack and placed it over Di Roy's eye.

"Here, keep this over your eye to reduce the swelling." She told him as she held the icepack over the wound.

Di Roy gave the woman a look of disbelief, "Wha'… wha' are ya doin'? Why do ya even care?"

"You greatly misunderstand me. I don't care at all," Nelliel corrected him as she continued to hold the icepack in place. "I just didn't think it was necessary for you to get hurt, even though you were mocking me just a few moments ago."

Grimmjow looked on with his mouth agape as Nelliel tended to Di Roy's wound. No one had ever shown any concern for the way he treated his friends, let alone voiced their opinions about it (except Halliberry, but she didn't count). So why would a total stranger give a shit?

Something deep inside him swelled and made him walk to the other side of table. He ignored whatever foreign emotion that threatened to manifest within him and stood next to Di Roy and Nelliel.

"Do as she says an' go ta the bathroom ta see 'bout yer'self." Di Roy held the makeshift icepack in place and headed toward the bathrooms, leaving the two alone.

Before departing Di Roy looked over his shoulder at Nelliel. "Th-thank you…"

She gave him a small smile in return, "It's no trouble. Don't worry about it."

After Di Roy left, Grimmjow turned his attention to Nelliel, "Why'd ya do that? He was standin' there makin' fun of ya."

"Yes I'm aware of that, but I really don't like to see people hurt. I loathe violence. You didn't have to punch him for my sake, Grimmjow." She looked at him then looked down at her shoes, suddenly feeling silly at her admission at despising violence. She was attracted to one of the most violent men she's ever known.

People all around Karakura town were aware of the many street fights Grimmjow was involved in. Sometimes he fought for no reason other than to fight. None of the senseless violence made any sense to Nelliel, but neither did her attraction to him. Maybe she found it challenging to see if he would change for her. Or maybe she possessed a secret fetish for violent men and was looking for a protector because of her attack years ago; either way, Nelliel didn't try to understand it. She just went along with her feelings and her feelings had led her to the man standing in front of her.

Grimmjow nodded in understanding but made no attempt to respond. He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and licked his lips, suddenly, desperately craving a lollipop.

The music changed from "Rude Boy" to a slow, R&B tune. A small grin stretched across his lips while the familiar song began to fill the airwaves.

Keri Hilson's "Slow Dance" sounded through the room and couples began to fill the space in the middle of the room to dance. He looked at Nelliel whose eyes were still glued to the floor and reached for her hand again. "Dance with me."

Nelliel looked up, her eyes suddenly sparkling in surprise. She didn't respond or make any move to protest when Grimmjow led her to a dim corner away from the rest of the partygoers.

He leaned against the wall and allowed Nelliel to settle her back against his chest. Her plump derriere rested comfortably against his pelvis and she leaned her head back against his chest.

Grimmjow reached around to circle his arms around Nelliel's waist. He lowered his chin on her left shoulder, allowing it to nest comfortably in the crook of her neck. "I told ya back at Baskin-Robbins that ya smelt good, and ya still do." He slowly rolled his hips into hers to the rhythm of the music. He grinned when he felt his erection returning. "What's that yer wearin'?"

Nelliel's eyes became hazy when she felt the liquid heat flow between her legs. She pushed back against Grimmjow's body, enjoying the feeling of his hardness moving in tune with hers. "It's Luscious Pink," she replied with a contended sigh. "It's my favorite perfume."

"Keep wearin' it," He husked while nuzzling her neck. His hands dug into her sides as his rhythmic thrusts increased. "About the other day at Baskin-Robbins… why… why didja let me touch ya? And more importantly, why didja enjoy it?"

Opening her eyes wider, Nelliel looked over her shoulder and smirked at Grimmjow's questions. "You just answered your own question, Grimmjow. When I saw you last week… I… I…" Her face darkened with embarrassment and she turned her gaze away from him.

Nelliel didn't need to complete her sentence; Grimmjow immediately caught on to her meaning. He grinned knowingly against her neck and began placing light butterfly kisses over the sensitive skin, punctuating each word with a kiss. "So -_kiss_- ya wanted me -_kiss_- ta touch ya -_kiss_- eh? That's why ya didn't protest or make any moves ta stop me. Is that why yer here right now grindin' that sweet, juicy ass against me…? Is it because ya want me, Nel?"

Giving him a sweet smile, Nelliel held on to his arms and closed her eyes. "I'll admit that you intrigue me, Grimmjow. I will not lie about that."

For the umpteenth time that night Grimmjow was surprised by this woman. She wasn't one of the many women trying to play hard-to-get just for his attention, nor was she one of the many women to throw themselves at him. Grimmjow's smile grew further when he realized that Nelliel was just a young woman who was going after what she wanted. She didn't want to play any games, or lie about her feelings; she simply wanted him to know where he stood with her.

"Well if it matters at all," Grimmjow's kisses trailed from the crook of her neck to the upper portion of her bare shoulder. He grinned in delight when Nelliel shivered under his lips. "From the moment I saw ya standin' there talkin' ta Starrk, ya managed ta _intrigue_ me, too."

Another forceful thrust of his hips caused Nelliel to gasp out loud. "_Ahh_…" Responsively she thrust back into his groin, matching his vigorous movements. "Oh… Grimmjow…" the baby-voiced woman moaned softly.

_How did I get so damn lucky_, Grimmjow asked himself as he gently bit into Nelliel's shoulder, eliciting another passionate gasp from the lust-filled woman. _Tonight may just end even better if this keeps up_.

He traced his tongue from her shoulder to the outer shell of her left ear, mentally programming each shiver and moan into his memory. Grimmjow wanted to know every sensitive nerve-ending of her body. He wanted to know exactly where to touch her to make her body shiver a million times over.

"Why don't we—"

"_Well_, _well_, _well_… what do we have here?" Grimmjow was cut off when he heard another woman's voice disrupting the moment between him and Nelliel. "_She's_ the reason why you humiliated me earlier?"

Nelliel opened her eyes only to meet the hard, cold violet glare of Cirucci Sanderwicci. Nelliel looked at her with distaste, while Cirucci lifted her nose in the air in disgust.

"Don't tell me you turned me down for silicone-slut here?" Cirucci waved her hand in front of Nelliel, dismissing the woman as though she were trash.

"You have a lot of nerve, Grimmjow," Cirucci continued, her eyes never leaving Nelliel's. "Honey _trust_ me, when he's done with you he's going to leave you for another one. That's how it always is with Grimmjow. He isn't even worth your time."

Grimmjow was about to make a rebuttal, but Nelliel beat him to it. "And yet here you are, wishing you were in my shoes. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you, nor am I going to give in to your little games." Removing herself from Grimmjow's body, Nelliel lifted her hand towards him.

Nelliel turned her back to Cirucci, "Grimmjow, will you please take me home. I'm ready to go now."

"Heh," Grimmjow lifted himself from against the wall and reached for Nelliel. Without giving Cirucci another glance he answered, "It'll be my pleasure, Nel."

. . . . .

Grimmjow hoisted Nelliel against her front door, bracing himself with one hand while the other tore at her thong. He felt her ankles lock behind the small of his back and her arms circle around his neck.

"Fuck me… fuck me now, Grimmjow…" She cried out softly into her dark, empty apartment. Usually she missed her roommates whenever they went out together, but tonight she was thankful that Pesche and Dondochakka were at a comedy club. Something deep inside her mind told her that Grimmjow fully intended to utilize every room in her home to give her the ultimate pleasure.

"Ya don't have ta tell me baby," He husked in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck ya so hard that everyone livin' in this buildin' will know my name by mornin'."

_Ha_, _ha_, _ha_! **Fooled you**! That is _not_ how this chapter ends!

Next chapter: homebound.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS:** We get to see a little bit of Nelliel's "wild side". Also mentions of GrimmBel is featured and Grimmjow may seem a bit out-of-character. I apologize. He makes jokes in this chapter. Yes you read that correctly.

I suppose it would be wrong of me to call you my "beta-reader", so I'll just say thanks to my _editor_ **JB**! She knows words that I didn't even know existed! (I feel all professional now! Lol!)

"_Never spoke lies…"_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 5

Grimmjow pulled his keys from his pocket and Nelliel heard the high-pitched beep of automatic car door locks opening. The sound and quick flash of lights made determining which car was his easy, but Nelliel couldn't help stalling when Grimmjow opened the passenger door to a sky-blue V8 XKR Jaguar coupe. Nelliel was too nervous to say anything staring at the luxury, European vehicle in front of her, so instead she slipped as gracefully as she could into the expensive, butter-soft, beige leather seat, and exhaled heavily when the door was immediately shut behind her. Sliding into the driver's seat, Grimmjow noticed her retrieve her cell phone and became a little nervous.

"Who ya callin'?" He asked as he turned over the ignition; the powerful engine immediately roared to life before settling into a deep purr.

Nelliel fastened her safety belt, "I'm giving Tia a call to let her know that I'm on my way home. She was my ride here, so she needs to know that I've already left the party."

Worry crossed his features when he realized that Hallibel might try and stop him from taking Nelliel home. "Do ya think that's wise? Ya saw her with Starrk in there. Maybe ya should just leave a text message or somethin'."

"Shh… the phone's ringing." Nelliel grinned and turned to look out the passenger's window. _He thinks Tia's going to try and stop him_. _How cute_.

Hallibel hadn't answered so she left a quick voice message before turning back to her chauffeur to give him directions to her apartment. Grimmjow drove a little faster than she would have liked, but she had to concede that he handled the beastly car with great skill. Nelliel's mind was a rabble of questions and many of them she was too timid to ask, but she hadn't missed the increasing weight of silence between them.

"You have _interesting_… taste in women, Grimmjow." She finally broke the silence that hung in the air between them.

"Not really," Grimmjow countered without taking his eyes off the road. "That chick's been tryin' everythin' ta get ta me. She never had a chance." He scoffed with heavy self-assurance. "Cirucci's too loose fer my tastes."

Nelliel studied the man sitting next to her and frowned. _But_… _**everything**_ _everyone was telling me_—

"I already know what ya thinkin'." He interrupted her thoughts. "I have a rep, I know that, but that don't mean everythin' everyone says 'bout me is true."

_Should I_… _should I believe him_? Nelliel mused while continuing to stare at him. _Nah, I'll just reserve judgment for later_.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She wondered aloud. "Does it matter to you what I think?"

_That's a damn good question_, Grimmjow thought with a smirk. After making a right turn, he kept his eyes on the road and began to answer her. "I spos' it shouldn't matter what ya think, but fer the damndest reason I just wanted ya ta know..."

Grimmjow was never the type to lie about anything. He'd never even lied to the women he took to bed, so why start now? He was very interested in the woman currently sitting next to him and he didn't want to say anything that would eventually bite him in the ass.

He drove on and the pair fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip, their individual thoughts consuming their cognitive minds with a mirage of varying questions.

. . . . .

Back at the party, a figure leaned against a far wall observing everyone within and around the surrounding area. The individual watched as Cirucci tried to seduce Grimmjow, _twice_ only to get shot down for Nelliel. They watched as Grimmjow and Nelliel got _comfortable_ with one another in the corner, and chuckled when Cirucci confronted the two only to humiliate herself yet again. Their eyes remained locked on Nelliel and Grimmjow, and when the young couple finally exited the party together, the mystery person slipped a cell phone from their back pocket.

"Hello? Yes I spotted the person you were looking for." A few more words were exchanged before the person spoke again.

"They left the party together."

Incoherent screams were heard over the phone making the person pull the device away from their ear. When the screams finally subsided they returned the phone to their ear, "I didn't follow them because I didn't want to arouse suspicion… Yes… I'll keep that in mind."

Closing their phone with a simple flip, the small cell snapped closed and the outsider pocketed it before leaving the warehouse.

. . . . .

Grimmjow removed his shoes at the door and followed Nelliel to her kitchen. He sat on a barstool at the center island and watched her rummaged through her refrigerator. She pulled out some snacks and sat them on the counter. Looking over her shoulder, Nelliel smiled at the slightly confused looking blunet. "Would you like something, Grimmjow? I have cinnamon buns and milk."

"What are ya, five?" Grimmjow's blue brows rose before he found himself fighting back a smirk.

Giggling at his sarcasm, Nelliel placed a bun in the microwave to warm. "Not at all, silly. I just know what I like."

The bun finished warming and Nelliel turned to retrieved it before she sat with her food across from Grimmjow and ate in silence.

_This feels weird_,_ having a man in my home at such a late hour_. She looked at the wall clock noting it was fifteen minutes after two.

"So what do ya do? And how d'ya know Halliberry?"

_Finally_,_ an icebreaker_! Nelliel mentally cheered. "Well I work at Barnes & Noble and I've known Tia since high school. When we met, we just instantly clicked. You can call it 'cosmic chemistry' I suppose." She laughed and took a sip of her milk, all the while feeling a bit nervous under Grimmjow's scrutiny.

"Does this 'cosmic chemistry' also explain the matchin' tattoos the two of ya have?" It was something Grimmjow always wanted to know in regards to Hallibel's tattoo. He had always been curious about her tattoo but, whenever he would ask her about it, she would dismiss him without an explanation. That could also be because he always tried to trace her tattoo while filling her head with explicit sexual fantasies of the two of them.

But, Nelliel didn't need to know all of that.

"I suppose you could say that." Nelliel took another bite of her cinnamon bun and swallowed more of her milk.

Grimmjow's penis twitched when he watched Nelliel lick away the cinnamon and milk residue from her lips. _If she keeps doin' that shit_, he thought as his eyes traced every movement of her small, pink tongue. _I swear I'm gonna take her right 'ere in this fuckin' kitchen_!

"Well I've read many books on numerology and I found out that Tia and I share the same number, which is 3. The number 3 also represents our personality pretty well. Any person whose number is 3 is known to be self-expressive, imaginative, artistic, and insightful. But 3's can also be extremely moody and procrastinators."

When Grimmjow didn't respond, Nelliel chuckled nervously and continued. "I know to someone like you it may sound silly, but…" She swallowed another gulp of milk and bit into her bun again, thus causing her to automatically lick her lips. "I…" Her words were lost on her lips when Grimmjow was suddenly standing in front of her. With a fist full of her hair, he began, tilting her mouth towards his.

_When did he get up!_

"Heh, I told myself that if ya licked yer lips like tha' one more time, I was gonna fuck ya right here, and right now…" He leant down so that their lips were almost touching and Nelliel could feel his breath wash over her face. Traces of the fruit-flavored lollipop from earlier filled her nostrils and Nelliel licked her lips responsively. "But I spos'… the fuckin' part can wait a bit." Fierce blue eyes trapped her own so that she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

Nelliel's eyes were locked wide with shock and amazement for the way he moved, the way he spoke and smelt and—heaven, the way he made her feel. A crimson blush spread like wildfire across Nelliel's cheeks; she couldn't believe this was happening! "Grimm…jow…" She barely managed to speak his name before he crushed his lips against hers.

Grimmjow's fingers slid through Nelliel's satin-like strands of hair as his lips massaged against her own full, juicy lips. He traced his tongue from her milk mustache to her bottom lip where the cinnamon-sugar mix had collected.

Nelliel melted into the kiss, her eyes instantly closing of their own accord and her hands immediately moving to tangle in his blue locks. Before she knew what was happening, her elbows were resting on Grimmjow's broad shoulders, her hands were fisted in his hair and she was returning his kiss with equal vigor.

_I'm allowed to break one rule tonight_, she thought deviously to herself.

Grimmjow pushed his tongue past her lips, forcing his way into her sweet cavern where he devoured the taste of milk, cinnamon, sugar, and the natural taste that was only _Nelliel_.

He relished in the light moans Nelliel was making and the knowledge that they were because of _him_. For Grimmjow, this would never be enough; he tilted her head back with the hand that was in her hair and held her jaw with the other, he wanted to taste every last inch of this woman.

Nelliel slid her fingers from his scalp, down his neck and defined arms, before moving back up to his solid chest; his body was amazing! Eventually, she balled her hands into fists and gently pushed Grimmjow away to give them both some much needed oxygen.

Panting heavily, Nelliel breathed out, "I-I think I better get ready for bed."

Nelliel's comment only served to increase Grimmjow's determination to stay; there was no way he intended on leaving her home… not yet. The night was still much too young.

"Ya know," Grimmjow followed after Nelliel until they reached the back of her apartment. "If ya need someone ta scrub yer back…" He was surprised when she didn't protest his staying, but he chalked it up to Nelliel wanting more of his company, which he was only too happy to comply.

"Nice try," Nelliel smiled at him, trying her best to keep from laughing. "You're gonna have to wait in the room." She pointed to her closed bedroom door and entered the adjacent bathroom.

Grimmjow turned the knob, flipped the light switch, and entered the room. Given Nelliel's personality, he expected stuffed animals all over the place and pink furniture everywhere. What he didn't expect to find were several bookcases with hundreds of books. The entire décor of Nelliel's bedroom was white, which Grimmjow felt at least matched her somewhat innocent personality.

Two bookcases were placed against the wall on either side of the bedroom window opposite where he stood. A vanity sat in the corner, a full size bed was centered in the room, and to his left near the door was another bookcase as well as a Chappy nightlight plugged into the outlet.

_A__ll of these books and she has no T.V. _ Grimmjow entered the room and sat on the bed. _She gets more interestin' by the minute_.

He looked at the various pictures of Nelliel, Hallibel, and random people together on the walls. In every single one of the photos Grimmjow noted that Nelliel was smiling with her lips closed and hiding behind her bangs.

"Shit don't make sense." Grimmjow mused aloud as he sat on her bed. "She can be outspoken, but she still finds a way ta hide herself whenever she's 'round lot's a people." His mind replayed the events of the party and how easily he made her blush. He also couldn't help remembering the way she so openly admitted her attraction to him, the way she tended to Di Roy after he insulted her, and the way she stood up to Cirucci.

"Who _is_ this girl?"

Nevertheless, Grimmjow had to give credit where it was due. Anyone who was willing to look after his own immediately earned his respect. He mentally promised himself to purchase some ointment for Di Roy at the drugstore later that day. He laid back and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling when Nelliel walked in.

She was completely dressed in an oversized t-shirt, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. "I see you made yourself comfortable." Nelliel spoke as she roughly towel-dried her hair and tossed the linen into a hamper that Grimmjow hadn't previously noticed.

Grimmjow righted himself and noticed that Nelliel's locks were no longer straight; the wavy mass cascaded down her back, and dampened her shirt. He watched when she approached her vanity and sat down. Reaching for a bottle of lotion, she began to moisturize her legs.

"Ya know, I can help ya with tha'." Grimmjow grinned; his blue eyes following Nelliel's hands caressing the bare skin of her calves.

Nelliel smirked at him and gave him a wink. "Maybe… later…"

"I'm gonna hold ya ta tha'." Grimmjow switched his position to lay on his stomach with his head at the foot of her bed, directly facing her.

Cradling his chin in his palm, he gave Nelliel a hard look. "What's an innocent girl like ya'self doin' with a stranger like me at yer place at this hour? I'm a very bad boy ya know…"

Finished with her skin regimen, Nelliel swiveled her chair to face Grimmjow as he lay smirking on her bed. She lifted her feet and placed them against the edge of her bed on either side of his body. Reaching for the hem of her t-shirt, Nelliel lifted it up, flashing her houseguest without a hint of hesitation.

"I'm not as '_innocent_' as people assume." Nelliel enjoyed the wide-eyed expression on Grimmjow's face while his eyes focused at the center of Nelliel's thighs. "I'm just reserved; there's a difference."

Grimmjow had to force himself to remove his gaze from Nelliel's _camel_-_toe_ and regain his composure. He looked up at her with a wicked grin and said, "With those little-girl panties, I can't tell."

"Touché." Nelliel giggled and stood before turning her back to him. She flashed her pink with yellow polka-dots boy shorts that barely fit her round ass. "But you like my 'little-girl panties', don't you… Grimmjow?"

As Grimmjow stared at the bare flesh protruding from Nelliel's boy-shorts, he was stunned silent for the millionth time that night by her actions. With his eyes glued to the cheeky peaches-and-cream skin bared before him, all he could think was: _damn she has a lotta ass_! He felt his dick twitch again, screaming that it wanted to join the curvy woman standing in front of him.

_Down Pantera_!

Nelliel adjusted her shirt and sat facing the mirror at her vanity again. She grinned at Grimmjow's scowling face, his eyes boring holes into her through the glass.

"Yer such a fuckin' dick-tease." He told her with conviction. "I should put ya over my knee and spank ya fer that shit."

A witty rebuttal instantly entered Nelliel's mind, but she felt it would be wise to end their flirting, before things got out of hand. Instead, she sprayed a bit of oil-sheen into her hair and gathered it into a ponytail.

Concentrating on securing her hair, Nelliel didn't notice Grimmjow's attention shift.

"That's one helluva scar ya got there."

Nelliel's eyebrows lifted at Grimmjow's sudden words, she had completely forgotten about it. A crimson blush flushed her cheeks and she hastily released her hair to hide her scar. "I… uh… um…" Nelliel frantically looked around at the items on her vanity, desperately trying to find any distraction from the questions she knew he would–_shit_!

"How'd ya get it?"

Nelliel lowered her head down, using her bangs to further conceal her shame. She meekly replied, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sitting up, Grimmjow leaned forward and pushed Nelliel's hair back, ignoring her flinches. "That don't look like nothin'. Tell me Nel, how'd ya get it?"

Closing her eyes, Nelliel gently pushed Grimmjow's hand away and folded hers in her lap. "When I was sixteen, I was on my way home from school. I stopped by the candy store really quick and when I left someone starting calling out for me. I turned around to see who it might be, but I saw no one."

Nelliel was fidgeting in her seat, but Grimmjow remained quiet and gave her his full attention. Her head immediately began to ache and she reached for the bottle of aspirin she kept on hand. Opening the container, Nelliel popped two in her mouth and swallowed them whole, before she continued with her story.

"So I ignored the voice. I figured it was someone playing a prank and didn't think much of it. I turned around continuing on my way home and the next thing I remember I woke up in a hospital."

Nelliel clutched at her t-shirt, swallowing the lump of discomfort rising in her throat. She loathed going down memory lane when it came to that haunting day. Hazel eyes looked up with the strength and wisdom of someone much older than the girl they belonged to. She tried to read Grimmjow's face but saw nothing aside from a slight hardening of his jaw.

His teal brows slowly creased into a frown and his lips formed a thin line. Grimmjow licked his suddenly dry lips. "How severe were yer injuries?"

Sighing, Nelliel resumed pulling her hair in a ponytail and wrapped it in a bun. _No sense of hiding it now_. _The cat's out of the bag_.

Tying a silk scarf around her head, Nelliel stood then sat next to Grimmjow. "I was told that my scalp was split open from the middle of my head which trailed down to the top of my nose. My skull was fractured in three places, and I had over two-hundred stitches to help close the wound."

Nelliel waited for Grimmjow's response, but there was none. Grimmjow clenched his jaw and his eyes hardened while he looked at the deep beige scar that traveled from her nose upwards, hiding beneath her hair.

Nothing made his blood boil more than a coward. Only a coward would attack a defenseless sixteen-year-old girl. Grimmjow hoped that whoever attacked Nelliel was dead and gone, eradicated from this world, tortured in the most painful way possible.

After several moments of silence Grimmjow asked her, "Did they catch the sick son-of-a-bitch?"

"Unfortunately no," Nelliel shook her head and laid backwards, her head resting against the pillow. "The culprit escaped before the authorities came and there were no leads."

He looked over his shoulder, "How'd ya feel about it?"

Crossing her ankles and folding her hands behind her head, Nelliel answered, "Honestly I try not to think about it. I mean… I don't remember the actual attack itself—which is a good thing—but I usually try to put what memory I do have of it out of my mind. However…" Nelliel trailed off and curled in a fetal position, facing away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow continued to look down at the young woman snuggling into her pillow. For the second time that night something inside of him began to flutter and again, Grimmjow pushed the sensation aside; it certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling. Nevertheless, he did feel astounding amounts of anger knowing that the sick bastard who did this to Nelliel was still out there living their life. _Scum like that shouldn't be alive_.

"…I do not like being alone." Nelliel quietly admitted. She was thankful that the aspirin was finally working, beginning to numb her headache. If Grimmjow weren't listening, he wouldn't have heard her. "I get scared whenever I'm by myself."

_Well_,_ that explains why she didn't ask me ta leave_. Grimmjow turned his gaze from Nelliel to the bunny nightlight next to one of her bookcases. _That also explains why she keeps a nightlight for someone her age_… _tho she coulda' chosen a better lookin' one_.

He stood and walked towards her bedroom door near the light switch and didn't miss the look of rising panic in Nelliel's face when she faced him again, although she didn't say anything. Grimmjow removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He was more than sure Nelliel was now mentally questioning his actions.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at her and noticed her staring at the number 6 tattoo on his lower back. "Ya don't have ta worry 'bout anyone hurtin' ya anymore… and ya don't have ta worry 'bout bein' alone anymore, either."

Nelliel's large, honey eyes widen; she stared at him and tried to move her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Heh, it's late. Let's go ta bed." Grimmjow smirked and turned off her bedroom light.

. . . . .

Next chapter: the GrimmNel lime!


	6. Chapter 6: Edited

**WARNINGS:** Probably more out-of-character-ness. Hey… I don't really know how a horny Grimmjow and Nelliel are supposed to act okay?

If you're reading this on ff. net, then you're going to be disappointed because there is no lime available. I had to edit this chapter due to ff. net's rules, which is why this chapter is so short. More than half of this chapter contains the lime. But you're in luck because the lime can be found in the links I provided in my profile!

Thanks again to **JB** for beta-reading!

"_He was Adam I think I was Eve..."_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 6

Nelliel unfolded the covers and lay underneath them before moving over to give Grimmjow some room so he could lie next to her.

Grimmjow lay on his back and folded his hands behind his head, while Nelliel rested against his pillow. The gentle light from the street lamps outside filtered through her blinds and along with her nightlight, she was able to make out the large scar that ran the entire length of his chest.

She lazily traced it with her forefinger as Grimmjow stared up at the ceiling. "So… it's your turn to be interrogated. How did you get it?"

"Street-fight." Grimmjow simply replied, never removing his gaze from the ceiling.

"Humph," Nelliel snorted and removed her finger from his chest to shuffle closer to him and lay against his shoulder. "I should've known. It looks like he beat you pretty bad."

"I whooped his ass real good, too." He ignored her remark and gave her a look, before turning on his side to face her. "And who told ya ta stop caressin' me, woman?"

Nelliel tucked her hands underneath her pillow and chuckled. "I need your permission to _not_ touch you?"

"No, ya don't." He replied as his left hand moved down and began to fondle her right breast, teasing the instantly-erect nipple through her shirt. "But with yer hands confined like tha', it gives me free-reign over yer body…" Grimmjow trailed his hand from the massive breast down her torso until he reached the hem of her shirt.

Grimmjow snaked his hand underneath the fabric for better access to Nelliel's flesh. He lightly tickled the sensitive skin of her belly, eliciting poorly constrained giggles from the sea-green-haired beauty.

Moving his path upwards, he reached for her breasts again, cupping the heavy masses in his palm. He circled the entire diameter of the deliciously full mounds, spreading his fingers wide along her breasts and rotating his palm against her nipples. Grimmjow smirked; his overly developed ego taking pride in the baby-voiced moans of the woman lying next to him.

"_Grimm_…_Grimm…jow_…" Nelliel breathed out between her lustful pants. Her body instinctively arched into his touch, pushing her chest further into the heavenly torture. "That… that feels…"

_She's so damn sensitive_! Grimmjow watched in silence while Nelliel's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing began to even out.

He toyed with her breasts for a few more minutes before his fingers traced his earlier path down her body. Grimmjow trailed his hand from Nelliel's bosom, down her torso, to the hem of her boy shorts. The elastic of the small panties stretched easily and allowed his fingers to slowly creep inside, but before they met their destination he felt his wrist caged by small, delicate fingers.

"I thought we established earlier this evening that my _goodies_ were off-limits." Nelliel's golden eyes snapped open when Grimmjow's wandering fingers woke her from her heated trance.

The eyes she was met with were like nothing she had seen before; the once electric blue gaze had darkened to a deep blue-black that emitted an almost predatory lust. Grimmjow gave Nelliel one of his most wicked grins before he leaned forward and licked the outer shell of her ear. Nelliel felt him smirk against her skin when she reacted the way he had expected—with several ecstasy-induced shivers, just like earlier when they were dancing at the warehouse. He could already picture how wet her underwear was at this moment and the thought had electricity rushing through his veins.

Lightly blowing the inside of her canal, Grimmjow's husky voice had Nelliel biting her lip to repress another bout of tremors. "Just because I can't hav' full access ta the goodies, don't mean I can't stick my hand in the cookie jar…"

. . . . .

An irritating buzzing interrupted Nelliel's peaceful sleep, the high-pitched sound rang through her ears almost painfully. She woke up with a start and reached to shut off her alarm, only to get tangled in her sheets and fall out of bed.

"_Dammit_!" She screamed when her head thudded in pain. Nelliel removed the sheets from her body and looked down to see her feet caught in her panties like fish in a net.

Her face heated in humiliation before she removed the soiled material and tossed them by the hamper. Visions of the previous night flashed before her as she remembered she had a houseguest, and that that houseguest was the reason there was a deliciously painful throbbing in between her legs.

Nelliel righted herself and used the sheets to cover her nudity from the man lying in her bed. She hoped she didn't wake him with the noise she was making because she didn't want to explain to Grimmjow that she could be a total klutz.

Looking down at her bed, she frowned when she discovered it was empty. The earlier feelings of embarrassment were suddenly replaced by tidal waves of sadness. She felt foolish for allowing things to progress as far as they did the previous night. _I should've known he wouldn't be here. What did I expect anyway_?_ I practically threw myself at a total stranger. Grimmjow probably thinks I'm just as fast as the other girls he's been with._

Swallowing the bile of shame that threatened to escape her throat, Nelliel blinked away unshed tears and searched for her work clothes. _Life goes on. The world is going to continue to turn whether I'm with him or not. I need to focus on getting ready for work. Tia tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen. I deserved the way he played me._

She gathered her things and reached for the doorknob to her bathroom for a much-needed shower, but released her fingers from the metal when she heard her message ringtone from somewhere within her room.

Dropping her clothes on the floor, Nelliel searched for her phone, eventually finding it was inside her clutch-purse that rested on her vanity. She opened her small bag and retrieved the device.

She noticed the message was from an unknown number and curiosity was the only reason that she checked it. "Who is this?" She wondered aloud.

_I got ur # from Halliberry. _

_Couldn't stay-had shit 2 do._

_I'll call u 2nite so we can meet up._

A joyous grin stretched across Nelliel's lips; she instantly knew who the anonymous text was from. The woman released the sheets covering her body and jumped, squealing like a schoolgirl who just got asked out by the most popular guy in class.

"_Yes_, _yes_, _yes_!" She screamed repeatedly; her former apprehension escaping with each yell. "Thank you, Tia!"

"Nel, what's wrong?" A male voice shouted before another asked, "What's going on?"

Nelliel paused her jumping and squealing fit to turn and see her roommates standing in the threshold of her bedroom. Both of their faces were bright red and their eyes were glued to the extreme curves of her body.

"Damn, Nel." Dondochakka exhaled breathlessly, his eyes locked on her naked breasts.

"Mmm, hmm." Pesche nodded in agreement while his eyes settled on the bare apex of her thighs. "I see why Grimmjow had you screaming until the walls shook last night." He joked and Nelliel's blushed a deep red in mortification.

_Oh no_! _They were here and they heard me_! _They're never gonna let me live this down_, _especially Pesche_!

"We saw him leave not too long ago." Dondochakka told her, answering her unasked question. "Someone had to lock the door behind him, don'cha know?" He grinned whilr Nelliel's face darkened burgundy from his words.

She reached for the sheets on the floor and quickly covered herself again before screaming at her laughing roommates. "_Get out_! _Get out you sick perverts_!"

. . . . .

True to his word, Grimmjow called Nelliel after she returned from work and they agreed to see a movie later that evening. She sat at her vanity as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, making sure her bangs covered her scar.

"You never did tell me what happened between you two last night after he took you home." Hallibel spoke, watching her best friend insert her silver studs.

Nelliel looked at the reflection of her best friend sitting on her bed, her green eyes staring back at her. She chuckled and reached for her lip gloss. "Tia, even you know there are some secrets women aren't supposed to share with their friends."

"Well something obviously went down last night because I see you're using your Chappy sheets. They weren't on your bed yesterday. Did he make you soak the other ones that bad?"

Nelliel pouted at her friend's reflection and continued to apply her mascara without answering Hallibel's question. Spraying her favorite perfume on her neck and behind her ears, Nelliel turned in her swivel chair and faced her friend. "So… how do I look?"

"Like a woman who came too hard on her old sheets, so she had to replace them with her ugly cartoon ones." Hallibel replied dryly, enjoying Nelliel's embarrassment.

"I see everybody wants to be a comedian today." Nelliel rolled her eyes and stood. She wiped her hands on her jeans and smoothed the wrinkles from her button-down, white shirt. She wore the shirt with most of the buttons undone, revealing a simple pink fuchsia top she wore underneath.

Hallibel chuckled as she traced the bunny pattern on Nelliel's mattress. "Can you at least tell me how many of my rules you broke last night?"

"Not all of them." Nelliel answered, grabbing her fuchsia purse. Securing it on her shoulder, she looked down at her friend, "Don't tell me you're planning to stay here all night until I get back."

"Okay, so I won't tell you." Hallibel shrugged casually.

Nelliel gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes at her friend for the second time that evening. "I don't need a chaperone, Tia."

Lying back against Nelliel's mattress, Tia gave her a pointed look. "Who said anything about a chaperone? I'm staying just to be nosy. If I'm lucky, he'll bring you home again tonight." She winked playfully at her best friend, who only rolled her eyes again.

"You know… he could always take me back to his place…" Nelliel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Hallibel chuckle.

"Yeah, he could," Hallibel sat up and smoothed out her clothes, "but if I have to follow you two back to his place so I can have something to gossip about, I will."

Nelliel narrowed her eyes and scowled. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Before Hallibel could reply, Nelliel's ringtone sounded throughout the room. She reached for the clip attached to her jeans and answered it.

Hallibel watched Nelliel's expression brighten and she knew who was on the other end of the line. She listened to her best friend's end of the conversation, and Hallibel couldn't help the happiness she felt that her friend had finally found someone she felt comfortable around, besides herself and her roommates.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Nelliel closed her phone and replaced it on the clip. She looked at Hallibel and exhaled a nervous breath. "Well… wish me luck, Tia."

"Nel, you grinded on his dick and did some fucking shit to him last night and he still called you." The blonde spoke calmly. "Why do you need luck all of a sudden?"

"Ugh… never mind." Nelliel reached in her purse and popped a stick of gum in her mouth. "Don't wait up." The sea-green-haired girl tossed over her shoulder as she opened her bedroom door, before turning around and giving her friend a pointed look. "And don't stalk us, Tia."

"I'll try not to," Hallibel rolled her eyes and watched Nelliel exit her room to meet with Grimmjow for their night out. She waited until she heard the front door close before closing her eyes. "Good luck, Nel. Don't fuck this up, Jaegerjaquez."

. . . . .

Next chapter: the date and the stalker…?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks **JB **for beta-reading and stuff.

"…_so they hate on him…"_** Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 7

Grimmjow held Nelliel against his chest, the young couple's bodies molding together as they lay in the backseat of Grimmjow's car at the local drive-in movie theater. The teal-haired man rested his chin atop her head and he gently caressed her left breast through her shirt.

Releasing a contended sigh, Nelliel tightened her grip around Grimmjow's arm. "You never really told me about yourself. I want to know more about you. What do you do? Where are you from? Do you have any relatives?"

Grimmjow's light chuckle at his over-inquisitive date rumbled through his chest, the sound and vibration stole Nelliel's attention and had her repressing a shiver. Grimmjow gave Nelliel's nipple a pinch, which elicited a _squeak_ from his date and answered, "There's nothin' ta really tell. I grew up 'ere in Karakura, and my parents died in a car accident when I was six. I lived with my uncle 'til I was old enough ta move out on my own."

"Do you… remember anything about your parents? Do you have any siblings?" Nelliel knew she was prying but she couldn't help herself. Grimmjow had always intrigued her, so it was only natural she would want to know more about him now that she had the opportunity.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I don' have any siblin's, but I have a belt tha' my father left behind—"

"The one with the panther," Nelliel remembered the belt with the panther buckle he wore the day they were at Baskin-Robbins. It was such an odd buckle for a belt, and it left her curious as to whether there was a story behind it. She watched American television shows and movies that showcased people wearing different belt buckles of bulls, skull heads and the like, but never panthers.

Nelliel surmised that the panther Grimmjow wore had a lot to do with his aggressive personality. From the few books she had read on animals and their meanings, she knew that the panther symbolized power and ferocity, and that they were loners, comfortable in their own surroundings and beings they were familiar with. It made her wonder if Grimmjow followed any of the ancient meanings behind animals. If he did, it would only increase her interest in her date all the more. _It'll show that he's about more than just fighting_. Nothing interested Nelliel more than an educated man who's willing to broaden his horizons.

"Does it hold any sentimental value?"

Nelliel was surprised when she listened to her date brake into a bout of hysterical laughter from behind her. A nervous sweat broke out against her forehead and she could feel her body temperature rise. _Did I say something wrong_? A hint of panic began to swell in her mind she hoped her date hadn't lost it. _I didn't mean to trigger any bad memories_…

"The only 'value' this belt holds, is the memories of my old man beatin' my ass with it every time I misbehaved."

A small smile crept against her lips with Nelliel trying to hold in her own chuckles. _I should've known_, she thought to herself as she imagined little a Grimmjow running away screaming while his father chased him down with that belt. _I wonder if he shares his father's looks_. Unfortunately the happy moment between the two was short-lived when Grimmjow spoke his next words.

"My bastard uncle moved in our home immediately after my parents' funeral an' got rid of everythin' my parents owned. Said it was fer my own good an' it'd toughen me up if I would forget everythin' about 'em. He thought I was too young ta really give a damn 'bout either of my parents an' I would eventually forget about 'em as I got older.

"Heh," Grimmjow closed his eyes and chuckled without humor. "I spos' in a way he was right cos' I only remember my old man whoopin' my ass whenever I would sneak cookies before bedtime or some shit. I don't remember jack-shit 'bout my mother. I don't even have a single picture of 'em. All I have is this belt my father owned."

The empty, disdainful tone was not lost on Nelliel's ears while she listened to the story of Grimmjow's past. She didn't think he was even aware of the emotional change in his voice, and she had no intentions of letting him know. She was simply thankful that Grimmjow was allowing her to see beyond the gruff exterior; she knew it wasn't something many people would be privy to.

_What kind of monster would do something so vile_? Nelliel wondered about what kind of man Grimmjow's uncle was. She didn't judge Grimmjow for his feelings towards his uncle; with everything he said so far, she felt he was justified in his hatred.

"The son-of-a-bitch moved in an' took control of everythin'." Grimmjow continued to relive his past for her. Aside from his closest friends, he always kept his personal life under lock-and-key; there were even things about himself that Hallibel didn't know.

"He swore he was some kind of god. The pussy even made me call 'im 'Lord'." It had been many years since Grimmjow last saw his dear old uncle Sosuke Aizen, but the word "lord" still left a foul taste on his tongue. Just thinking about his only known relative made his blood boil. Grimmjow could happily live the rest of his life without ever setting his blue eyes on that man again.

Murderous thoughts of beating Aizen until the man was unrecognizable entered his mind, but he quickly dismissed them, remembering he had a beautiful woman in his lap listening intently to everything he was saying. Grimmjow shook away the visions his imagination conjured and continued with his story.

"I ran away when I was sixteen an' fought ta survive in these streets. I've been in and out of juvenile, and it was in juvey and the streets that I found out I had a talent for kickin' people's asses." Nelliel could almost hear the grin in his voice. "I've done some shit I'm not proud of fer money an' a place ta sleep, but I don't regret it, either. A few years later, after savin' the money I earned from… _workin'_ on the streets, I opened my own kick-boxin' studio and have been whoopin' asses fer a livin' ever since."

Nelliel relaxed against Grimmjow's chest and exhaled before she spoke. "That's very admirable, Grimmjow. You managed to get out of a bad situation, turn your life around, and do well for yourself." She meant every word she said, too. She firmly believed people were in control of the choices they make in life, and life was all about making mistakes, learning from them, and growing wiser with the experience one gained from them.

Grimmjow couldn't help what happen with his parents, and he had no control over his uncle's authoritative upbringing; without the love and guidance from anyone who cared, he made the best out of a bad situation the only way he knew how. For that, Nelliel admired the man behind her for daring to defy all odds and forge his own path.

Nelliel's words surprised Grimmjow; he had heard a lot of things from people in regards to his past, but nothing positive. Grimmjow was used to being called different names like: "thug, uneducated, delinquent" and he would use other people's negativity as fuel to drive him to prove them all wrong.

Grimmjow had always been a driven man; always wanting the best in life and wanting to be in control of everything around him. So it was no surprise to the few people close to him that at the age of twenty-one he had managed to become a young entrepreneur, opening his own business using the knowledge he acquired from the streets. Grimmjow felt there was no point in working if one couldn't work for themselves. He taught others the importance of self-defense with his own fighting studio. He also hired some of his close friends, people that he had met while he was still on the streets who were also adept fighters.

He knew there were others his age who were still trying to find their path in life, but Grimmjow got paid a lot of money to do what he enjoyed more than anything in the world; he also managed to do it all without a high school diploma, GED, or a college degree. The teal-haired man felt no sympathy for anyone who wanted to ride the coattails of life without a care in the world, or any direction of where they were going. Bastards who only existed on Earth just taking up space and breathing wasted air, they deserved to live life without experiencing the joys of success.

"Enough about me." He flatly told her. Grimmjow knew Nelliel meant well and she was only trying to get to know him, but he already felt vulnerable, like he had said too much. Nothing made him feel weaker than vulnerability, although somewhere deep inside he knew Nelliel wouldn't use anything he said to her against him.

"What about yer family, woman?" He demanded of her more than asked.

Nelliel sat up a bit, pressing her bottom against his groin, making her date grit his teeth as his hardness pressed against her soft derriere. She gnawed on her bottom lip and tried to think while Grimmjow continued to toy with her nipple, causing her to fight back her moans of pleasure.

Humming out her desire, she shakily replied, "I-I never knew my… parents… _ah_, _um_… I've been living with my… f-foster mother until just r-recently… We were never really… close… but l-living with her wasn't un-un…comfortable, either…"

Grimmjow grinned naughtily, taking pride in knowing that he was the cause of Nelliel's speech impairment. _I can't wait until the time comes when she lets me really make her stutter_!

"I-I met my room…mates in middle school, and… and T-Tia in h-high school. They're like my f-family. They're b-basically the only family I've ever r-really known…"

Grimmjow's hands crept underneath Nelliel's shirt to fondle her breasts more fully. He grinned wildly behind her when she began to cry out those baby-voiced moans he's become so addicted to.

He kept his left hand alternating between her breasts while his right hand slowly traveled down her torso to the button of her jeans. Grimmjow silently waited to see if his date would protest or make any sudden movements to stop him, but to his surprise, she shifted her body upwards and separated her thighs, giving him silent permission to continue.

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Grimmjow asked her while sporting a triumphant grin from behind her head. Regardless of her answer, he was going to continue, but he wanted to hear her say that she wanted it for his own ego boost. "We're in public y'know? Anyone who looks in the window could see us."

Nelliel turned her head to the side and shot back, "Are you sure you wanna finger me in public? You seem to be having doubts, _Grimmjow_. You need a little reassurance to continue?"

_She's gonna pay for that_! Grimmjow refused to admit it to himself, but his ego took a hit at Nelliel's taunting. He also wouldn't admit that a woman who was able to match wits with his aroused him greatly.

Unzipping her jeans, Grimmjow allowed his fingers to trace the hem of her panties before slipping inside. There he paused, holding his position to quickly look out of the window.

The sea-green-haired woman on the other hand had already braced herself for the intense pleasure she knew she was about to receive. She closed her eyes and chewed on her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Digging her nails in Grimmjow's arm, Nelliel waited for him to proceed. After a few moments passed by, she wondered why her date remained frozen so she opened her eyes to investigate.

"Shh…" the blunet whispered in her ear, his gaze following the drive-in security officer standing at the car next to his. He watched as the uniformed man shined his flashlight on the couple who were caught doing everything _but_ watching the movie. "Be still; ya don't want him ta notice us."

Absolutely mortified, Nelliel's eyes widened and she felt her palms became clammy from nervousness. Her hazel eyes followed every movement the security officer made as he banged his flashlight on the windows of surrounding cars and told the couples not-so-kindly that they had to leave.

Nelliel recited silent prayers that she and Grimmjow wouldn't get caught, however no one responded in kind. A quick moment later a bright light shined through his back window, causing the young woman to hide her face behind her hands and the vehicle's owner to scowl menacingly at the guard.

_This is not how I imagined this date turning out_. Nelliel thought as she felt her face warm in her hands due to her blush. What humiliated her even more was the fact that Grimmjow's hands remained inside her jeans and underneath her shirt. He had made no moves to remove them, either.

The security officer tapped on the glass with his flashlight to get their attention. He motioned with his hand to roll down the window, and Grimmjow released Nelliel's breast in order to comply. She sighed in relief although she continued to hide behind her hands.

"Hey you two," the officer sporting a large afro poked his head inside and shined the bright light in their faces. "You're gonna have to leave. This drive-in isn't the local Motel 6."

Grimmjow sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, grabbing Nelliel's crotch with a firm grip. A sound between a squeak and a moan escaped her lips and liquid heat pooled in his palm. _How can I get turned on by something like this_? _ This is even worse than Baskin-Robbins_!

"Ya know," the blunet spoke and began to trace feather-light kisses along the outer shell of Nelliel's ear. He maintained direct eye contact with the guard, all the while focusing on gently pleasing his date. _Why waste a good opportunity_? "Nothin' in life is free, even fer rent-a-cops. If ya wanna watch, I'm afraid I'm gonna have ta charge ya." To emphasize his point, Grimmjow stirred his fingers inside her core, and Nelliel closed her thighs around his hand to keep him from continuing.

_Is he serious_? She mentally screamed when she tried—and failed—to control her shivering body. She ground her teeth together and bit her tongue; anything to not let the security officer know that she was secretly taking pleasure in what Grimmjow was doing to her. _He could at least take his hand out of my pants_!

The insulted security officer's face darkened in fury as he growled at Grimmjow, "You impudent, arrogant son-of-a—"

"We're leavin'." Grimmjow calmly interrupted the officer's tirade and removed his hand from Nelliel's jeans. He licked his palm and fingers clean of his date's natural juices and grinned at the guard, pleased to know he managed to make the worker feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Grimmjow positioned himself upright along with Nelliel, who reluctantly slid her hands down her face to fasten her jeans. "The movie sucked dick anyway."

"Yeah you better leave!" The security officer taunted the couple when they got out of the backseat to sit up front. "We don't need your kind around here…" The security officer stepped away from Grimmjow and cowered a little in fear when he mentally compared his 5'7 height to the tall, teal-haired fighter.

_Damn he's tall_, the officer thought and began to feel a bit intimidated in Grimmjow's presence. Only a bit though. _Now that big-titty chick_… The officer's gaze switched from Grimmjow to Nelliel. _Even though she has that mark on her face, she's a cutie_!

The security officer whose name badge read Kurumadani, allowed drool to escape his lips and his eyes to follow every curve on Nelliel's body. _I don't blame that bastard for wanting to get knuckle-deep in her_! _Hell, I wouldn't mind if_-"Ugh!"

"Ya might wanna keep those eyes of yers on somethin' else, and that tongue in yer mouth… unless ya wanna lose both!"

Nelliel shrieked from the passenger's seat, watching her date continuously slam the officer's head on the hood of his car. She hollered out her window to get Grimmjow's attention. "Grimmjow! Grimmjow, stop it! That's enough! He didn't mean anything by looking at me! Please stop!" She cried, hoping he would listen to her before the drive-in movie theater's staff called the police and he got himself arrested.

Contrary to what most people thought of her, Nelliel wasn't as naive as others assumed. She was fully aware of her well-endowed curves and the attention she received from them. She knew from the way men stared at her like ravenous wolves what they were imagining. She simply didn't pay the salivating opposite sex any mind; and right now, she wished her date wouldn't either.

Hearing Nelliel crying out his name, Grimmjow released Kurumadani and pushed him away from his vehicle. "Get lost jackass." He spat at the now terrified officer who immediately complied with the angry man's request.

Slamming his door shut, Grimmjow started the ignition and drove out of the theater. Nelliel bravely glanced at her date and shakily asked, "Was… was any of that… necessary…?"

"Nope." Grimmjow honestly replied and kept his eyes focused on the road. "I bashed his head in cos he pissed me off. No man ogles my woman in front of me an' thinks he's gonna get away with it."

A small smile stretched Nelliel's lips at Grimmjow's words. _Did he even realize what he said just now_? She decided to repeat his words, just for reassurance. "I'm your woman now?"

Grimmjow rolled his sapphire eyes at his date and sucked his teeth in annoyance. One of the many things he hated, (and he had a _long_ list of things he hated) was to repeat himself, yes even to the woman who now held his interest. "Tch, what'd I just say? Are ya deaf or somethin'? As long as yer with me, men better learn ta keep their eyes on everythin' except you. And the same goes for you. Yer mine now; so if yer even thinkin' 'bout anyone else—_fuck him_!"

If it weren't for his quick temper and trigger-happy fists, Nelliel would find Grimmjow's jealousy adorable. Wanting to provoke her easily agitated _boyfriend_, she teased. "Oh… so that's what you want me to do if I'm attracted to another man… sleep with him?" She burst into a fit of giggles at Grimmjow's ocean death glare.

"Joke all ya wan." He told her, his eyes focusing on the road again. "Yer my woman now, I'm yer man. I intend to ruin ya fer any other man cos the only person yer gonna wan' from now on is _me_."

Nelliel closed her eyes and sighed heavily. It wasn't the most romantic way to ask someone to be their girlfriend. Heck, Grimmjow didn't even ask her out on this date—he _told_ her to come, leaving no room for protest! Nevertheless, she understood where he was coming from and she was happy just the same. Out of all the women who chased him, Grimmjow chose _her_ to be by _his_ side.

_Little do you know, Grimmjow_, Nelliel mentally told him. _You already ruined me for any other man in the future, because there's no one else I'll ever want but you_.

"Where'd ya wanna go now?" He asked her, decidedly finished with the subject of their status as a couple.

Nelliel pondered for a moment before making her decision. "There's a diner not too far from here. I would like to get something to eat."

"Jus' show me the way."

. . . . .

Nnoitra Jiruga sat behind his desk in his home office with his hands folded behind his head. He stared at the photographs on his computer screen with mild interest as his assistant, Tesla, e-mailed him more pictures of his target.

"Pet… enjoy yer fun while it lasts, cos soon you'll be mine… _again_."

. . . . .

About the panther thing, I visited this website The Black Paper that gave a detailed analysis about the panther.

Next chapter: Nnoitra.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNINGS:** We enter the mind of a mad man. I just hope I can do him justice. Things are also going to move along pretty fast from this chapter on because I don't want this story to drag out any longer than it has to.

**JB** you're the best and you know it!

"…_this brotha must be from another land…"_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 8

Nnoitra Jiruga considered himself to be a very simple man. There wasn't much he wanted out of this despicable world. He only wanted to be famous for being the best at all of his accomplishments. He wanted to rule his territory with an iron fist and demand the respect from everyone whom he deemed less than worthy—which was everyone. He also wanted all women to cease the ridiculous notion that they were equal to men, because they were not. He's a firm believer that women were created to be in two places: the kitchen and the bedroom. Women had no business being part of the workforce, they belonged at home. And more importantly, Nnoitra desired the young, voluptuous eighteen-year-old whose picture decorated his desktop background—and he would have her at any cost.

Removing a hand from behind his head, Nnoitra reached for his coffee and clicked open a folder on his desktop titled My Pet. There he opened several pictures of the unsuspecting Nelliel Odelschwanck with her friends and that grinning punk-bitch, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He sipped his coffee as he looked at the dated photos from the time she was walking home from school two years ago, to the most recent dates with the punk-bitch a little over three weeks ago.

Oh yes, the candy incident from two years ago. Nnoitra remembered that day as though it happened yesterday. He had his eyes on the blossoming young teen for quite some time, always imaging that she would soon be his. After watching her for the past few months, Nnoitra had decided to make his move.

He saw Nelliel exit Urahara's candy shop and began calling out her name. He was humored by her reaction and that she couldn't see him, but was desperately trying to search for the source of the voice she could hear.

The moment Nelliel gave up on her search and began walking home again, Nnoitra's lips slithered like twin snakes with his grin threatening to split the bottom half of his face apart. He exited his vehicle clutching tightly the metal bat in his hand; just imaging the young teen's blood pouring from her body, staining her skin and school uniform made him ache with desire. As his length constricted the fabric of his briefs, Nnoitra's resolve to claim her in the worst way grew exponentially—he had to have her.

He already knew what he would do the moment Nelliel's body fell unconscious on the pavement before him. Nnoitra fully intended to take the teen to his home and nurse her back to health in the room he specifically created just for her. He desperately wanted to live out the fantasy of being her knight in shining armor, the man she would constantly depend on for everything. He knew the moment Nelliel regained consciousness she would want to stay, everyday thanking him for saving her life. And Nnoitra being the _pleasant_ gentleman he was, would constantly remind her that she _owed_ him her life and she should be grateful he gave her the chance to live again.

The room in question was a secret room that he built behind his bookcase; one would have to release the lever disguised as a book to open the door. Inside the room was dank with mold growing on the wooden walls. The high humidity in the air made it uncomfortable to breathe and there were no windows to allow air to circulate. There was a single light suspended from the ceiling which hovered over a table with shackles. Next to the table was a cart of doctor's surgery utensils given to him by a fruity bastard he knew by the name of, Szayel Aporro Granz.

Ah… the endless possibilities Nnoitra mentally conceived as he envisioned making Nelliel one piece again… after tearing her apart repeatedly. He was a firm believer that with vast amounts of pain comes pleasure, and he knew that Nelliel would need to experience endless amounts of pain in order to accept him as her sole _pleasure giver_. She would become accustomed to everything he did to her, and she would enjoy it.

Unfortunately fate was against him, because Nnoitra never got the chance to fully claim Nelliel as his own that evening. He struck her with the metal baseball bat while her guard was down and grinned at the audible _crack_ of her skull.

Nelliel's breath escaped her lungs and her body tumbled forward, almost in slow-motion towards the ground. Nnoitra rested the bat on his shoulder and watched with monstrous glee as the crimson liquid of her blood sprayed like a geyser from her skull, staining her skin and puerile school uniform. A few droplets splattered on his face and clothes, and Nnoitra enjoyed licking away the few drops that landed on his lips and cheeks.

_So sweet_.

He lifted the bat in the air again to strike her a second time, but decided against it. Nnoitra didn't want to administer the killing blow; killing her would've defeated the purpose of his efforts to claim her in the first place.

Once Nelliel's body landed on the sidewalk, he handed the bloody bat over to his assistant Tesla, who had witnessed the entire ordeal. He never questioned his master; Tesla always did any and everything he was told and would continue to do so as long as he was still breathing.

Nnoitra checked for a pulse to make sure Nelliel was still alive, and was thankful that she was. Reaching for her unconscious body, he began to lift her, only to drop her when he heard the loud sound of sirens in the distance.

"I think it's best we get out of here, Master Nnoitra." Tesla looked up at his lanky 7' tall idol. "Someone obviously spotted us."

"No shit, dumbass." The long-haired brunet spat at his assistant while they moved to leave the scene as quickly and discreetly as possible. They slipped into his dark colored vehicle and drove away with a deadly shadow covering Nnoitra's gaze. "Next time pet; next time there'll be no interruptions. No one's gunna stop me from havin' ya…"

All week Nnoitra sat in front of his television screen watching every news story about the young girl who was brutally attacked in broad daylight by an unknown person. The reports said no one was able to identify the attacker, to which he only smirked in response. _Obviously someone out there is a fuckin' genius ta not say anythin' ta the authorities 'bout what they saw_! _They're afraid I might kill 'em_… Nnoitra chuckled to himself,_ and they're fuckin' right_!

Even with the story being broadcasted for seven days straight and printed in the _Karakura Chronicle_, it still wasn't good enough for Nnoitra. Careful planning had gone into this operation, only to end in failure. Failure was _not_ an option dammit!

Still no one knew it was _he_ who attacked Nelliel and that upset him greatly. Nnoitra wanted the world to know his name! He wanted everyone on the planet talking about him, gasping at the audacity of his actions! He wanted to be remembered worldwide for something other than designing web pages for local clients!

Nnoitra wanted fame. Nnoitra wanted fortune. Nnoitra wanted his name in history books along with other great people who had impacted the world like Ed Gein and Ted Bundy. He wanted to live forever, and he knew that girl would be his golden ticket to worldwide notoriety, his immortality.

He shook his head from his reverie and focused on the computer screen once more. Taking another sip of his coffee, his dark brows furrowed as he thought about how he would get Nelliel alone again. _She's always surrounded by her dumbass friends or that punk_-_bitch bastard_!

Even with the obstacles standing in his way, the challenge in claiming Nelliel as his own only increased Nnoitra's resolve to have her. "There's no obstacle I can't defeat. She'll hav' ta be alone one way or anoth'r. Someone's gonna slip up, and when they do, _bam_! That's when I'll make my move."

It was with this resolve and determination that Nnoitra waited patiently for two years to have her again. Right now he had Tesla to track all her movements. He wanted to know where Nelliel was at all times. He wanted to know whom she was with and what she was doing, but as her relationship with the punk-bitch became more serious, tracking her became nearly impossible.

Nnoitra's blood boiled as he sat and thought about his woman spending nights at that punk-bitch's home, it made his body ache with envy. There was only so much that Tesla could do in order to track the woman. The punk-bitch lived in a penthouse suite on the top floor in a gated apartment complex. The complex had round-the-clock security and breaching it would be too great of a risk. The last thing Nnoitra wanted to do was to get caught. So he conceded for the time being and had Tesla end his tracking of Nelliel whenever she was spending time at the punk-bitch's apartment.

"Dirty, filthy whore." The brunet muttered his distaste at the things Nelliel and Grimmjow could possibly be doing together at this very moment. "All the more reason I will claim ya as mine. I will wash that punk-bitch's filth from your body and have ya ta myself!"

He slammed his coffee mug on the desk, spilling some of the contents on his wireless keyboard. Nnoitra stood and removed his black eye-patch, he could care less about the mess he'd made, Tesla would clean it up in the morning. With one final dark glare at his computer screen he exited his home office to prepare for bed.

_Soon, pet_… _yer days will be done_.

. . . . .

No matter how many times Nelliel visit Grimmjow's apartment, she was always left speechless at the lush décor of his home. It was after 9:00pm when they entered his home after their latest date. They had been going out for a little over a month and just over a week ago and Grimmjow had invited Nelliel home.

They both removed their shoes and she made herself comfortable in Grimmjow's living room. She sat on his round leather sofa and admired the sapphire and white interior of his living space.

He had plush white carpet, a rounded sapphire sofa and loveseat, with glass coffee and two end tables. Resting on the end tables were sapphire ceramic lamps, and lining the glass shelves along his walls were several pictures, plaques, and trophies from his kick-boxing studio where his students had won various competitions.

"Your home is so pretty. It's hard to imagine that a guy lives here sometimes." Nelliel spoke as Grimmjow handed her a glass of milk and some chocolate cookies. She munched on her sweets to keep from laughing at her boyfriend's sour expression.

"Just what the hell are ya tryin' ta say, Nel?" Grimmjow scowled at his girlfriend and felt his face heat in anger as he sat heavily next to her. "Are ya tryin' ta say I decorate like a chick? My home isn't '_pretty_'." He spat the word from his lips. "My home is _manly_! Just cos ya don't see me livin' like a pig in a dirty ass—"

Nelliel shoved a cookie past Grimmjow's lips to quiet him and giggled loudly at his wide-eyed expression. "Your face looks so cute like that, especially with those tattoos!"

He bit into one half of the cookie, letting the other half fall and land on the cushions of his sofa. He chewed his portion and swallowed before hovering over Nelliel, who was beginning to shake in nervousness.

"Wha-what are you d-doing… Grimmjow…? I-I was only joking, you know th-that…"

Refusing to listen to any of her excuses, the blunet pinned her against the sofa, trapping his girlfriend between the furniture and his hard body. "I'm sick of ya fuckin' with me, Nel," He whispered in her ear. "There's only so much of yer teasin' I can take before I just take ya…" To emphasize his point Grimmjow ground his hips into hers making her feel his stiff desire between her legs.

He pressed his lips against hers, using his tongue to force her lips open. Once inside, Nelliel could taste the sweetness of the chocolate cookie on his tongue, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in response to get more.

They spent a few minutes making out on his sofa before they both released each other gasping for air. "I have to be at work early tomorrow morning," Nelliel dreamily spoke while she massaged Grimmjow's scalp. "I would let you get me tonight, but I have… re…sponsi—"

Grimmjow cut her off by shoving his tongue in her mouth once more. He pushed her knees apart to settle in between her thighs, and cupped the sides of her breasts in his large hands. "I don't care what ya hav' ta say," He nibbled on her neck, making Nelliel coo and shiver in response. "I want ya."

He proceeded to move his way down her body, stopping short at the hem of her pants where he gave her belly a light kiss. "And I'm gonna fuckin' have ya."

That night Nelliel cried so loud she swore everyone in Karakura could hear.

. . . . .

It had been two months since Nelliel and Grimmjow began dating, and the thought of their anniversary was weighing heavily on her mind. She enjoyed every moment she spent with him and was thankful that Grimmjow was compassionate enough to not force her into more _physical_ territories.

She was currently at a lingerie shop along with Hallibel, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose. Nelliel wanted to do something special for her anniversary with Grimmjow and what better way to celebrate it than to purchase sexy lingerie?

Staring at a demi-cup strapless bra and matching thong set on a mannequin, Nelliel reached forward to massage the aquamarine rhinestones decorating the sheer fabric. Wearing the set, a woman would appear completely nude with only a few intricate rhinestones to cover her most intimate places.

Examining the sales tag, Nelliel released an unconscious loud shriek when she saw the sales price, her face plastered in horror. _I could never afford this_! _Dammit, and it's so cute too_! She already pictured herself straightening her hair and applying light makeup for later this evening. She knew Grimmjow liked her hair straight, but hadn't worn it that way since the first night they danced together at the warehouse. She didn't want to constantly go through the trouble of straightening her wavy locks, but figured their two-month anniversary would give her the chance to do something out of the norm.

She continued to daydream, imagining her boyfriend staring at her with his mouth agape and his fiery blue eyes wide as he incinerated every inch of exposed flesh into his brain. Nelliel just knew Grimmjow would like how the jewels accented her hair while she performed several sexy poses for him.

One of her most intimate fantasies was to have her man take pictures of her on his phone, just so whenever he would open it he would look at her photos, and think of her. She continued to daydream, envisioning Grimmjow at work training his students, only to receive a picture message of her wearing next to nothing.

_I'm so ashamed though_, Nelliel thought wistfully, continuously eyeing the sales tag, seething at the ridiculous price. _I could never tell Grimmjow any of this without wanting to faint in embarrassment. But still_,_ it'll be nice to know that he's at work thinking of me_… _and getting horny_. Just the mere thought of Grimmjow receiving her naughty pictures and him taking pictures of her in return had Nelliel whimpering in arousal.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth when Apache's voiced released her from her dirty fantasies. "Nel, what's wrong? Why'd you yell just now?"

All the women present were suddenly standing by Nelliel's side, concern for their friend across each of the girls' faces. Mila-Rose eyed the sales tag and scowled in disgust at the price. "Well no wonder you through a fit, Nel! Why would you pay this much money just to get freaky with your man?" She hollered in the store.

Several patrons turned their heads in Mila-Rose's direction, which caused Apache to yell equally as loud at the obnoxious dark-skinned woman. "You stupid bitch! Everyone in Karakura doesn't need to know about Nel's sex life! Why don't you get a clue?"

"Who are you calling 'stupid', dumbass?" Mila-Rose shot back even louder. "You're yelling, too!"

"Both of you are acting really ignorant right now," Sun-Sun looked at her friends while covering her mouth to keep her chuckles inside. "Nel is embarrassed as it is. Don't you think it would be wise to keep quiet about her sex life with Grimmjow? It's not her fault she doesn't have enough money to buy that thing so he can fuck her senseless."

_Oh just kill me now_, Nelliel mentally whined and crossed her hazel eyes in humiliation. _And did Sun-Sun have to say that so casually_?

"Stay out of this, Sun-Sun!" Apache and Mila-Rose shouted at the raven-haired woman. "This had nothing to do with you!"

"Enough, all three of you." Hallibel interceded and rested her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You didn't tell me you and Jaegerjaquez were getting busy…" She whispered in Nelliel's ear in a sing-song voice. "You're holding out on me, Nel."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, the young woman turned away from the mannequin and lowered her head to avoid the curious stares of the nosy customers in the store. "Grimmjow and I aren't 'getting busy'." _Oh how I wish we were_… "I just… I saw that…"

"_Ohh_… I get it," Mila-Rose's hand rested on Nelliel's other shoulder as she gave the sea-green-haired woman a wicked grin. "You wanna use that sparkly shit to get him to fuck you like crazy, huh?"

"Mila-Rose," Hallibel scolded—yet mentally cheered—her close friend. "I think you've said enough for today."

_Could this day get any worse_? Nelliel's face heated in a dark blush at the things her friends were saying. She knew they were looking out for her, she just wished they would be a bit more discreet about it.

"It's been two months and I've been thinking that it's time, y'know," Nelliel finally spoke after several minutes of silence. "I know I'm ready and all, but I wanted our first night to be special… memorable."

"You sound like a shitty romance novel," Apache sourly replied with a roll of her eyes.

Sun-Sun gave the outspoken woman a pinch on her cheek, "Please continue, Nel. Just ignore Miss Can't-Get-Any here."

"However," Nelliel rolled her eyes and grinned, trying her best to not laugh at Apache's joke. _I do sound like a shitty romance novel_. "We've been so busy lately with our jobs and all. I finally managed to get this weekend off, and I know Grimmjow sets his own hours, but I wanted to surprise him when he got home this evening."

At that precise moment Nelliel had the attention of all the women surrounding her while she told of her plans with her boyfriend on their anniversary. "I had everything set—in my mind—and when I saw this set," she motioned with her hand towards the lingerie, "I knew it would be perfect for tonight! But it's so expensive…" Nelliel's shoulders lowered, sagging in disappointment. "I guess I'll just have to find something else."

"You don't have to," Hallibel reassured her best friend and reached for the lingerie set hanging with the other sets. "Leave everything to me. You should enjoy your night with Jaegerjaquez exactly the way you planned it, Nel. I'll buy this for you."

Nelliel's golden eyes brightened in excitement before she launched herself at her best friend and gave Hallibel an almost strangling hug. "Thank you so much!" Releasing her best friend, Nelliel looked her in her emerald eyes, "I promise you I'll pay you back! You don't have to worry about—"

"Don't worry about it," Hallibel waved her hand in Nelliel's face, dismissing her rant. "Just go home and get everything ready, just the way you planned it. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, and thanks again, Tia!" Nelliel waved at her friends before she rushed out of the lingerie shop.

As Hallibel purchased the set along with some melon-scented body spray, she heard Mila-Rose in the background, "You're willing to pay all that money just to get Nel laid?"

"Heh," blonde chuckled as she left the store with her friends. "It's been far too long for Nel. She needs some dick to loosen her up a bit. I'll gladly help in any way I can."

"You naughty, naughty woman…" Sun-Sun giggled and everyone else joined in with the deviant and childish bout of laughter.

. . . . .

Next chapter: Grimmjow and Nelliel kindly share glasses of _lemonade_ with us. Which would you prefer? The watered-down beverage or the extra-thick, super-concentrated syrup?


	9. Chapter 9: Edited

Well here it is. I'll admit that the previous chapter was simply a weak chapter for me to set up the GrimmNel lemon! (lol) But now that the stage is set, the watered-down lemon juice version will be featured on ff . net, while the ultra-concentrated lemon syrup-chunks version will be featured in the links provided in my profile at aff . net, and mm . org.

Don't ingest too much sugar at one time you pervs! (lol)

Seriously **JB**, how did you read this and **not** blush? Oh and the lemon's now 350+ words longer! Thank **JB** everyone for writing it!

"_Hot damn, make me scream like Summer Jam…"_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 9

After rushing out of the lingerie shop in a whorl of randy glee Nelliel suddenly realized she had nowhere to go. She turned towards the entrance and blushed at her girlfriends, grinning sheepishly. "Ah heh, heh… I guess I kinda forgot you were my ride home, Tia."

"I was wondering where you were headed, Nel." Hallibel replied in amusement. She looked past her giddy best friend to see the sun low in the late afternoon sky, but they were by no means short of time.

"You're rushing to get that dick, huh girl?" Mila-Rose joked, and then cackled at Nelliel's bright red face.

Hallibel spoke while she led the way to her car. "Leave her alone, Mila. Nel has a night to prepare for."

"Uh… yeah…" Nelliel blushed even deeper, her mind filled with sexy thoughts of her and her boyfriend fully joining bodies for the first time. "Yes I do."

"Well, we can't keep a sex-starved woman waiting," Sun-Sun spoke as she took the lead of the all-female troop to Hallibel's vehicle. "It's practically a crime against humanity."

. . . . .

Grimmjow sat and watched while Di Roy took another brutal beating from his opponent during practice at the kickboxing studio. Sitting alongside him was his longtime best friend Shawlong Kufang.

They both watched silently as Di Roy stood up and rushed to attack his opponent again—only to get knocked on his ass, again.

"Alright ya two," Grimmjow blew his whistle and stood, getting his students' immediate attention. "That's enough fer today. Hit the showers an' get changed," he ordered in an authoritative tone.

Di Roy's opponent immediately did as he was told, but the short, white-haired teen approached the two young men he so admired. "I-I'm sorry, boss. I'll do better next time. I know I will." He adjusted his eye patch before giving his trainer a respectful bow and jogging out of the training room towards the showers.

Shawlong and Grimmjow gave each other knowing looks as Di Roy left their presence. "Do you really think Di Roy can get stronger?" Shawlong asked Grimmjow once they were alone. "He's been training here for over a year and I have yet to see any real progress. The boy's a slow learner, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sat down again and looked pointedly at his best friend. He nodded his head in agreement and pulled a lollipop from his windbreaker pocket. He peeled the treat from its wrapper and replied, "He's weak as hell, and I'll admit tha'. But the kid's got heart. He never gives up, which is why I keep 'im around." Grimmjow popped the candy in his mouth and smirked at the memories of their first meeting.

H was being honest about the eager teenager. Grimmjow thought back to the previous year when the gap-toothed teen with bleached white, messy hair entered his office one sunny afternoon, begging the man to teach him how to fight. Grimmjow gave the boy a once-over and flatly told him, "Fuck no!"

Nevertheless, the boy persisted; introducing himself as Di Roy Linker and telling Grimmjow he would do anything to learn how to fight.

The teal-haired fighter thought the proposition over for several moments before deciding to have Di Roy clean around the studio, just to see if the boy would truly do _anything_ for a chance to learn under him. To his astonishment, Di Roy did just that—day in and day out, the sixteen-year-old would scrub toilets, wipe showers, sweep and dust all for free, all for the chance to study under Grimmjow.

After witnessing Di Roy's enthusiasm, determination, and eagerness, Grimmjow finally agreed to train him.

Although the teen wasn't a great fighter, it was his perseverance and spunk that kept him around the studio. Di Roy had a lot of guts and he wasn't afraid to face opponents with twice the experience as him. Every time Di Roy's body landed on the mat in defeat, he would still give Grimmjow that crooked gap-toothed grin, always promising his teacher he would become a better fighter.

Grimmjow knew Di Roy had the potential to become a great fighter someday; however, it was the young man's over-enthusiasm and his uncanny ability to underestimate his opponents that caused him to lose matches. Grimmjow could only teach him the importance of self-defense and how to utilize it in actual combat. Changing his overzealous ways was something Di Roy would have to learn on his own.

"You are right about that," Shawlong agreed with his best friend again and couldn't help noticing a small change in his demeanor.

The blue-haired fighter sucked on his lollipop and nodded his head, "Mmm, hmm." His thoughts had changed to center on Nelliel and his eyes closed while he wondered what she was doing at this exact moment while they were apart.

Ever since she began working nights at the bookstore and he focused most of his time training his students, they spent less time together as a couple. Not that Grimmjow would admit it to anyone, but this worried him. He enjoyed the times they were together; whenever he was with Nelliel, he wasn't afraid to let his guard down. Grimmjow didn't have to worry about fighting, training, or the responsibilities of dictating his own business. He could let go whenever he was with Nelliel, and he knew that she enjoyed spending time with him, and letting go of everything when she was around him too.

The fighter looked at his watch and frowned at the time. _Tch, it's not like its real late or anythin'. It's only just after 7pm. She's probably at work anyway_.

"Well I'm tired as fuck." Grimmjow stood and stretched his limbs, massaging the soreness from his thighs. "I'm gonna turn in fer the evenin'."

Shawlong also stood and stretched his body. "I'll make sure everything's straightened out here and I'll lock up."

"I'm gone," Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the building. Hearing his name again from his best friend, he looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired fighter.

"Grimmjow," Shawlong spoke, getting the teal-haired fighter's attention.

Grimmjow bit into his lollipop, "Yeah, what?" He faced Shawlong fully to stare directly into his eyes with question.

"You've toned down a lot since you've been with Nel. I think she's changed you for the better."

The blue-haired fighter rolled his eyes and deepened his scowl, "What is this, a fuckin' soap opera? Ya goin' soft on me, Shawlong?"

"Not at all, Grimmjow." Shawlong smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from his attire and smiled. "I'm just being honest. If I can't be honest with you of all people, who can I be honest with?"

The teal-haired fighter gave his longtime friend a hard look and thought about what he just said. He remembered first meeting Shawlong when he was still a teenager running the streets. Of all the people Grimmjow used, abused, and flat out did not trust, it was something about the calm, cool, and collected Shawlong that made Grimmjow feel like he could trust him.

What he admired most about his best friend was that Shawlong always showed respect for his enemies. Even when he faced an opponent who only mocked him in return, the dark-haired man continuously kept his cool, his being never wavering, and his respect never faltering. It always baffled Grimmjow about that aspect of Shawlong's personality, but he never questioned his friend because of it.

Never before had Shawlong let him down or betray his trust, and Grimmjow knew that his best friend never would. That was the reason Grimmjow kept Shawlong by his side for so many years, and if anything happened, if Grimmjow were to lose everything he had at this moment, he knew deep down Shawlong would still be there.

"Tch," he snorted at Shawlong's words. "Ya still sound like a fuckin' soap opera." Grimmjow turned once more to exit the fighting studio. "An' it's not like I need yer blessin' an' shit regardin' Nel."

The brunet silently watched his best friend leave with an amused expression on his face. _You're welcome_, _Grimmjow_.

. . . . .

It was late in the evening when Nelliel began to rethink her plan of seducing Grimmjow. In theory, what she had discussed with her girlfriends about enticing her boyfriend was all good…in theory. However, now as she sat on the arm of Grimmjow's sofa wearing nothing but sheer fabric and rhinestones, facing the front door with her thighs spread apart, reality set in and she no longer felt as confident as she did hours earlier.

_I shouldn't have anything to worry about_. _It's not like Grimmjow has never seen me naked before_. Nelliel's thoughts rewind back to their first night when he spent the night at her apartment. A pink blush stained her cheeks as she remembered how she allowed herself to be seduced on the first night. How it felt to have his hands and mouth caressing her body, _inside_ her body; the delicious feelings Grimmjow invoked within her had Nelliel's center tightening in anticipation instantly.

_Well_, _in spite of that night he and I haven't had sex_… _yet_… _We've only done _**_some _**_things_… _Okay I'm babbling_, _even in my thoughts_!

Nelliel giggled and composed herself. Her resolve returned with a new determination to reverse the tables and lead the seduction. "Grimmjow won't know what will hit him until this night is over with!" She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it read 10:38pm.

"Hmm… it's pretty late. I know he sets his own hours, but he should've been here by now."

Her stomach fell to her knees and her resolve slipped once more. "Maybe he's—no, no, _no_! I will _not_ allow myself to think Grimmjow's out with another woman!" Nelliel told herself while she tried frantically to control the insecurities rising within her. "He's made it very clear I'm the only one he wants. I just need to take a deep breath, relax, and rest assured that my man's on his way home. He's probably—"

At that moment Grimmjow, along with Shawlong, and Di Roy entered his apartment. All of their eyes focused on the half-naked, rhinestone-covered, sea-green-haired woman spread eagle before them on Grimmjow's sofa.

Dark brown eyes remained stoic as his gaze focused on everything above Nelliel's neck.

Di Roy's single dark gray eye widened in appreciation and gapped-teeth and mouth stretched into a malicious grin.

Finally azure eyes widened, and then narrowed while an array of emotions danced across his face. An unreadable expression creased his features as he keenly eyed his girlfriend.

"Um… welcome… home… Grimmjow…" Nelliel nervously greeted her boyfriend while she crossed her legs and tried demurely to cover her features. She knew her face was darker than her birthmark from the _exhibiting_ situation.

_Someone or something in the universe must hate me_. _Am I destined to be humiliated every time I want some privacy with my boyfriend_?

The sea-green-haired young woman ran a dainty hand through her steamed-straightened locks all the while covering what she could of her generous cleavage. Giving her boyfriend an awkward false grin she spoke. "Surprise."

Grimmjow was more than surprised. There weren't any words in the Japanese vocabulary to describe the way he felt at this moment. On one hand, he wanted to rip whatever was left of Nelliel's attire and fuck her until her legs were weak; Shawlong and Di Roy be damned! On the other hand, he wanted to rip whatever was left of Nelliel's attire and fuck her until her legs were weak; Shawlong and Di Roy be damned!

Before returning home, Grimmjow decided to stay and wait until Di Roy finished his shower and for Shawlong to ready the studio for the morning. Afterwards, all three young men decided to eat at a local diner, then voted they would stay over at Grimmjow's _empty_ apartment to drink and talk guy-shit until late. He didn't imagine Nelliel would be there—let alone be there bared for his friends to see.

There was only one thing Grimmjow could do right now…

"Shawlong. Di Roy." Grimmjow called out to his friends. Not waiting for a reply, he continued in a cool voice. "Get the fuck out. Now."

"And miss the show? No way!" Di Roy licked his lips at his boss' girlfriend and gave her a sexy smile, which made Nelliel shudder in disgust.

_Ew_, she thought and scowled at the white-haired teen. _Gross_!

The teen's sneaky act did not go unnoticed by Grimmjow. His blue eyes narrowed as rage filled his veins. His gaze locked on Di Roy and his hand wrapped around the boy's neck.

Nelliel covered her mouth and gasped at her boyfriend's actions; this was the second time he's put his hands on Di Roy since they met, and even though he was—once again—doing this for her honor, she didn't want to see Di Roy hurt.

Grimmjow took his girlfriend's loathing of violence to heart and decided not to hit him. "Get out while yer still in one piece, unless ya wanna be permanently _blind_!"

Swallowing thickly the boy's gray eye expanded as fear overtook his being, Di Roy choked out, "Y-Yes… b-boss…"

Shawlong shook his head in annoyance while Di Roy practically ran from Grimmjow's penthouse. The brunet merely nodded in his best friend's direction and turned to follow after the teen.

Slamming the door behind them, Grimmjow focused his blue eyes on his blushing, shaking, semi-nude, sparkling girlfriend. Slowly he stalked towards her, causing her to break out in a nervous sweat. "What the hell's goin' on 'ere?" His deep voice demanded while his blue brows lifted questioningly, his eyes roaming appreciatively over his girlfriend's curvaceous features.

Feeling even more self-conscious under Grimmjow's scrutiny, Nelliel started to back away from her grinning boyfriend, forgetting she was sitting on the arm of his sofa, she fell backwards and landed on the leather cushions. "_Oof_!" Nelliel breathed out when her back made impact with the cool leather.

Like a lethal feline capturing his unsuspecting prey, Grimmjow took the opportunity to pounce on his girlfriend, trapping her body between his chest and the sofa before she had the chance to move. He pried her thighs open and comfortably settled himself against her feminine heat.

"Grimmjow!" Nelliel shouted as she tried to cover her breasts which spilled from her strapless bra. Her body heated several degrees and her blush ran from her face to the tops of her cleavage. Everything she planned, her whole resolve escaped her body the moment she looked up at her boyfriend's savage grin, his eyes gleaming with an unreadable expression as he licked his lips in an animalistic manner, like he was _starving_ just to taste her.

He grabbed her hands and locked them over her head in his fist. "Uh, uh," he told her. "Ya obviously wanted me ta see ya. Don't act all shy now." Grimmjow's eyes continued to feast on the delectable display of his girlfriend before him.

Her rhinestone bra fell underneath her breasts, baring the flesh before his eyes. His ocean gaze drank in her flesh-toned nipples pointing directly at him, practically begging for him to suck them. His graze traveled lower to the matching rhinestone underwear she wore and how they were already stained with her passion juices.

The jewels gleamed from her peaches-and-cream skin, making his girlfriend's appeal almost heavenly—that is, if it weren't for the sinful situation she was currently in with her trying to seduce him. Grimmjow used his free hand to fist her locks, running his fingers from her scalp to the tips of her strands. He relished in the baby-voiced moans coming from Nelliel while her hazel eyes fluttered closed at his innocent actions.

Her breathing labored as she quietly spoke her next words. "I uh… I um… wanted to surprise you… Grimmjow…" As much as she was enjoying her scalp massage, instinctively she wanted to scratch the back of her head to alleviate some of her nervousness, but Grimmjow had both of her hands in a vice-grip.

She began to struggle against his hands, which only caused Grimmjow to tighten his hold on her. Nelliel pushed her body upwards, only to rub her center against his erection. Her eyes quickly opened; her honeyed gaze locking with his. "Grimmjow…" she whispered. "I…"

"Ya surprised me, Nel." Grimmjow's eyes darkened from his natural bright blue to a deep blue-black as lust clouded them. He gently kissed his way down her cheeks to her ear, where he licked the outer shell and lightly blew into the canal, to her neck, and sucked on her rapidly beating pulse. Nelliel instantly began to squirm underneath him as intense desire overtook her.

"_Mmm_… _uhh_… Grimmjow… that… that t-_tickles_…"

He ignored her and continued his journey to her shoulder, softly biting the flesh, only to lick the gentle wound afterwards. Grimmjow knew simple acts such as this drove his girlfriend wild and he always suspected that she enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure. He never voiced his opinion about it, but if that were the case, that little tidbit about Nelliel would be at odds with her personality and how she despises violence. With the brutal attack she suffered two years prior, pain would be the last thing he felt she would want, even in the midst of passion. Nevertheless, it was her contrasting personality that kept him interested in the woman squirming underneath him.

He wasn't going to complain, he enjoyed inflicting pain; his girlfriend enjoyed receiving it to certain degree. Before the night was over with, he was going to ensure that Nel got the best of both.

. . . . .

The moment Nelliel was free; she lifted herself from Grimmjow and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pinned him to his bed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Grimmjow… that… that was… _amazing_!"

The teal-haired man chuckled breathily and held his girlfriend close to his chest. He caressed her back as Nelliel rested her thigh over his hips. "I'm so sore," he heard her say. "But I feel so _good_."

Grimmjow settled against his pillows and rested his chin atop Nelliel's head. "And after this Nel, it's only gonna get better."

Her muscles began to relax and her eyes fluttered closed; she already felt herself lulling away to dreamland. In his arms, Nelliel felt safe and secure. There was no reason she had to doubt her boyfriend's words. "I know," she told him before she fell into a dreamless slumber.

. . . . .

I hope you people enjoyed your lemon-flavored water, because I had to re-edit this chapter! The original one I posted on this site still went against ff. net's rules. But check out my profile for the uncensored version.

Next chapter: disappearance.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNINGS:** Grimmjow may be a bit out-of-character. Lots of WAFF (warm-and-fuzzy-feeling), and get your tissues ready. This is going to be a tearful one!

**JB** I really appreciate you putting up with me.

"…'_cause you know the snitches be puttin' the Jake on_…_"_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 10

Grimmjow and Nelliel walked together along the sidewalk in the late evening after catching a movie at the local cinema. He wrapped his arm protectively around Nelliel's waist, while his girlfriend snuggled in his denim jacket to fend off the cool, fall air.

They had been dating since summer and ever since that magical night they shared when she tried to seduce him, they had been inseparable. It was a rarity that someone would see one without the other on their arm. Nelliel and Grimmjow had become so close in fact, he asked her to move in with him a few weeks prior, with Nelliel happily agreeing.

Every day was a complete joy to the sea-green-haired woman, her brightest dreams coming true. Grimmjow did everything in his power to make her happy, and she appreciated every effort on his part.

Sleeping next to him at night and waking up next to him every morning felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Hearing his sarcastic jokes about her cooking skills whenever she tried—and failed—to cook him a decent breakfast or dinner made her smile. Even her friends commented, saying they were jealous because she spent more time with Grimmjow than them. Nelliel could only smile in response. There were things Grimmjow could do for her that her friends couldn't. However she had promised Hallibel and the others she would make more time for them in the future. Every day she spent with Grimmjow made her feel like she had a future to look forward to.

Gone were the anxiety attacks, the constant need of wanting someone to fill the empty void within her. Nelliel no longer felt scared of being alone Her friends played a major role in helping her overcome her fears, but she thanked Grimmjow the most for making her feel protected and secure. Whenever she was around him, Nelliel felt like she could face anything. Whenever she was without him, she looked forward to seeing him again, even if she was only at work, or taking a simple trip to the supermarket.

Yes, Grimmjow made the young, sea-green-haired woman feel things she never imagined she would. Nelliel had long come to the conclusion that she was deeply and dangerously in love with the teal-haired man holding her. She had yet to tell Grimmjow her feelings. She wasn't afraid to confess them to him, but she wanted to make sure the time was right.

_Soon Grimmjow_, she assured herself. _I'm going to let you know soon_.

"Where do you want to go now, Grimmjow?" Nelliel asked her boyfriend. "Or are you ready to go home?"

"We still have time before we head home." He answered her. "Let's just enjoy the night."

"Mmm…" Nelliel snuggled more into her boyfriend's embrace and breathed in the scent of his favorite Armani cologne. "That's fine with me."

Together the couple walked the streets of downtown Karakura town, allowing time to slip away. Their journey led them to a local, late-night convenience store, and Grimmjow had the sudden urge for a Tootsie pop.

He released his girlfriend and pushed open the door. Looking back he asked her, "Do ya wan' somethin', Nel?"

Nelliel smiled sweetly at him, "I'll have whatever you're having."

He smirked at her response. "Copycat." He joked, winking at her.

"I think I'll live; knowing that." She grinned.

"I'll be quick." She watched Grimmjow enter the store and relaxed her back against the hard, brick surface of the building and waited patiently for his return. If this was a few months ago, Nelliel knew she would've followed her boyfriend into the store out of fear of being by herself. However, since being with Grimmjow, she was proud that she had overcome her fears. She felt strong; no longer burdened by her attack from two years prior.

Her hazel eyes watched other couples that were holding hands and embracing lovingly as they too, walked the sidewalks of Karakura. Seeing them made her smile brighter. _September must be the month of love_, she thought closing her eyes.

Nelliel jumped, startled when she heard the overhead bells of the convenience store door opening again. Opening her eyes, she stared at the intense baby blues of her boyfriend as he smirked at her.

"I didn't scare ya, did I?" He asked with a chuckle.

Snatching a Tootsie Pop from his hand, Nelliel scowled. "Just shut up and give me my candy."

"Keep talkin' like tha' ta me," Grimmjow warned, embracing his girlfriend again and walked on down the street. "And I'm really gonna give ya somethin' ta close tha' mouth of yers."

Nelliel looked at him and twirled her lollipop sexily in her mouth, going along with his meaning. "I'm looking forward to it."

The teal-haired man felt his fingers twitch with the desire to rub his throbbing crotch, but he dug his fingers in his girlfriend's waist instead. "I'm gonna hold yer ass to tha'."

"I would expect you to—_ohh_!" Nelliel's golden eyes brightened when she looked ahead and saw a beautiful display before them. She released Grimmjow and jogged towards a stunningly illuminated water fountain.

Grimmjow only smirked, watching Nelliel run towards the multicolored, tall water display. He fisted his hand the pocket of his jeans and clenched a candy wrapper. Inside was a lime-flavored Ring Pop he was planning to give to his girlfriend later that night.

Some women craved jewelry, others craved money, cars, and clothes; and then there was Nelliel. Nelliel was a happy woman as long as she had good friends, a good man, good sex, and most importantly: good sweets. So Grimmjow thought it would be interesting to give her a Ring Pop as a substitute for an engagement ring. The real one karat, green diamond ring was safe in their home, hiding away in his nightstand drawer.

He thought back to the talks he, Hallibel, and Shawlong had years ago about the "Great Ones", like the Robert Di Niro movie _A Bronx Tale_. A Great One is a woman who'll do anything for her man, a woman who isn't selfish, and will stick by her man no matter what.

Hallibel and Shawlong would poke fun and joke with him about how he would never find a Great One; continually commenting on his poor choices of women to which Grimmjow would only curse and brush off. He knew the women he brought around didn't fit anywhere in the Great One genre. They were for the moment, and he only kept them around for the moment.

Grimmjow knew what to look for, but he wasn't looking for a Great One; he was still much too young to think about settling down with one woman. He wanted to focus on bettering his life, not marrying a random chick. Then Nelliel stumbled into his life and he knew he wouldn't and couldn't ever let her go. The teal-haired man knew that his girlfriend had Great One potential the moment she selflessly tended to Di Roy's wounds after he insulted her many months ago.

Ever since then, she continued to get under his skin. Nelliel entered a place in his mind that no woman other than Hallibel resided. More importantly, she found a place in his heart and he knew then she was a Great One—_the_ Great One.

That was why tonight as he stood and watched Nelliel dip her hands in the fountain and merrily splash water around despite the chill air, he knew he would propose. Why waste time? It seemed perfect enough, watching the multitude of bright colors flash across her cheerful face. The way she smiled as she looked at him, motioning with her wet hand to join her. Yes, Grimmjow knew he would propose with the Ring Pop under the colorful water fountain, and he knew she would say yes.

Grimmjow was fully aware of Nelliel's amorous feelings for him, even if she didn't voice them. Her actions were proof enough to showcase her love for him. For that he was thankful, in spite of all the hardships he endured, someone out there was willing to believe in him, to give him a chance, to find happiness with him. He wouldn't let her down, ever.

He allowed himself to smile a genuine smile at her. The only smile on the planet he reserved just for her, and she smiled back, her eyes glowing with joy. Grimmjow jerked his thumb in the direction of a sweet bun cart a few meters away.

Nelliel nodded in understanding and continued to play in the water when her boyfriend faced away from her. Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, she reached in the pocket of her jeans, grabbed a coin, and lifted her fist above the pool. Closing her eyes, she silently wished for continued happiness with Grimmjow and her friends. Tossing the coin in the air, Nelliel opened her eyes when she didn't hear it splash in the water.

"Hmm?" She looked at the person sitting next to her and scowled at the familiar face. "What do you want, Cirucci?"

Cirucci sat and smirked at Nelliel's irritated expression, tossing the coin repeatedly in the air after catching it from Nelliel. It landed in her palm again and she closed her fingers around it. "Be careful of what you wish for, Nel. You may not get it."

Folding her hands over her chest, the sea-green-haired woman shot back. "I suppose you're speaking from experience. You never did get what you wanted, right?" Her eyes landed on her boyfriend's back and Cirucci's violet gaze followed towards Grimmjow standing in the line of the sweet bun cart. Facing her again, Nel continued. "So… let's cut the bullshit. What brings you here?"

"My, my…" After tossing Nelliel's coin into the water Cirucci's hand covered her heart, pretending to be offended. "I didn't know the princess could have such a potty mouth."

Nelliel felt a negative vibe from the young woman next to her. Her scowl deepened as she thought about why she would approach her, ruining her date with Grimmjow. Cirucci should've gotten the message three months ago when Grimmjow let her know he didn't want her. _She couldn't be after Grimmjow after all of this time_. _It wouldn't make sense_. _What would she stand to gain other than more humiliation_?

"I don't have time for you." Nelliel rose from her spot on the fountain's edge and started to walk in Grimmjow's direction. "I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't do tha' if I wer ya… _pet_…"

The young woman froze in her tracks, her entire body completely immobile. Her voice was lost in her throat when she heard the familiar sneer behind her.

_That voice_… _that __**voice**__ from so long ago_…_ It couldn't be_… _could it_? Nelliel didn't remember the attack two years ago, but she could never forget the raspy, cold voice of her attacker. Just hearing the familiar timbre made her stomach churn and bile threaten to rise in her throat.

"It would be in yer best interest if ya come wit' me."

Nelliel spun around to be faced with an extremely tall, thin man with long, onyx hair, staring down at her with his right, dark gray eye. His left eye was hidden behind a black eye patch. He wore the cheekiest grin she'd ever seen and it made her blood turn cold. There was no humor behind that malicious smile or the evil glint in his eye. His entire being screamed, "_danger_!" but Nelliel found her body stiff like a statue.

Her heart began to race and sweat began to dot her forehead despite the cold air around her. She swallowed the lump of fear down her throat and squared her shoulders, feeling her muscles warm again. _I can do this_. She mentally told herself as adrenaline coursed through her veins. _I can do this_. "Who are you?"

The stranger's smile only stretched further at her question. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and raised a dark eyebrow in her direction. "Who am I, ya say? Why tha's a stupid question, _Nelliel_."

Nelliel gasped and she clutched her stomach to settle the treacherous storm within her. _How_… _does he know my name_…? _ It_… _it really is_…

"Yer wearin' my signature on yer face… _Nelliel_…" The stranger reached forward and lifted her bangs, exposing the large scar from her brutal attack. "Don' tell me ya fergot all about it, hmm…? Ya remember how I bashed yer head in good, huh?"

_This can't be happening_. _Why_… _why me_…? _ Why did this have to happen to __**me**_? Nelliel refused to listen to another word. She would not stand here and allow this man or Cirucci to play mind games on her. She inhaled deeply, her chest expanding as air filled her lungs. Just before she could shout "_**Grimmjow**_…!" a white cloth covered her nose and mouth and seconds later her body fell limp as she lost consciousness.

The stranger caught her before she fell to the ground and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. He smirked in Cirucci's direction and said, "Well done. Ya keep tha' punk-bitch distracted while I get this whore away."

"Right, Nnoitra." Cirucci looked on as Grimmjow stood in front of the cart-keeper and purchased a couple of sweet buns. _You deserve this_, _Grimmjow_. _You humiliated me_. _I should be the one sitting here, waiting for you to come feed me sweets_. _I should be the girl everyone around town talks about when it comes to you_. _I should be the one who changed you_, _Grimmjow_.

The more Cirucci thought about Grimmjow's relationship with Nelliel, the angrier she became. Every day since that night he chose Nelliel over her she vowed revenge. There was no way that blue-haired bastard was going to get away with embarrassing her like that! No one humiliated Cirucci and got away with it! No one turned down Cirucci! So when Nnoitra approached her with an offer she couldn't refuse, of course she took it.

All she had to do was rid Grimmjow of Nelliel, who was standing in the way of her dream man. _You took away my chance at happiness_. _Now I'm going to take away yours_. _All's fair in love and war_, _baby_.

The day Cirucci set her violet eyes on the handsome fighter; she instantly pictured herself standing by his side as his Queen, to his title of King of the streets. She imagined herself living like royalty and everyone around them treating her with the utmost respect. She pictured herself living the high life; dining in the finest places, driving his luxury car, living in his luxury penthouse, blowing kisses to the wind at everyone she deemed lower than her.

For several months Cirucci chased him, only to be ignored. She even went as far as sleeping with some of Grimmjow's friends just to get close to him. Imagine the day when Grimmjow personally invited her to his party at the warehouse, it had seemed all her hard work paid off!

He flirted with her the entire evening, filling her mind with naughty scenarios of the two of them. He repeatedly told her how he was going to take her back to his place and fuck her brains out. His words, his dirty fantasies sounded like heaven to Cirucci… that was… until that silicone bitch arrived at the party. After that, Grimmjow didn't give her the time of day. His only focus was that fat, scar-faced whore!

Cirucci knew she didn't have the strength to face Grimmjow directly, but it was obvious what his weak spot was: his girlfriend. She knew the only way to get to Grimmjow was to get rid of his bitch. So that's what she was doing.

Now she sat waiting, watching as the teal-haired man walked in her direction, expecting to find his girlfriend. _Sorry honey_, she thought devilishly. _Your whore is gone for good_! _But don't worry, I can take her place_!

A sinking feeling entered his stomach as Grimmjow looked at Cirucci sitting in Nelliel's spot on the edge of the fountain, smirking at him. He dropped the buns and drinks he was holding unceremoniously on the ground and his face darkened with fury. Seeing that slut in his girlfriend's place made him want to reach forward and choke her until her neck snapped! He instantly knew she had something to do with Nelliel's sudden disappearance. Nevertheless, he knew Cirucci and lashing out at her in a blind fury wouldn't make her talk. She had three minutes to tell him everything that happened while his back was facing them… _then_ he would lash out at her in a blind fury!

In four long strides Grimmjow stood in front of the smirking brunette. With his arms folded across his chest, he asked her in a cold voice, "Where the fuck is she?"

Crossing her bare legs underneath the navy miniskirt she wore, Cirucci placed her hands behind her and leaned back, facing Grimmjow head on. "I don't know who you're talking about." She told him in an even voice.

What little patience he had with her just vanished in that moment. He bit his lip and rolled his eyes, trying desperately to not punch that smirk from her gloss-coated lips. For the sake of civility, he decided to try it once more. "Let me rephrase tha'. What didja do wit' Nel?"

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Cirucci's eyes narrowed and her smirked widened. She immensely enjoyed seeing Grimmjow riled up. _This'll teach him a lesson about fucking with me_! "I still don't know who you're talking about," she continued to feign ignorance. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Grimmy? You don't look so well. Your face is red, and you dropped all that delicious food on the ground. Maybe you need to sit down and take a breather."

Within milliseconds, Grimmjow's left hand was wrapped around Cirucci's neck. He effortlessly lifted her from the fountain, her leather knee-high boots hanging in mid-air. In an icy voice that brought chills down her spine, he coolly spoke, "_**Bitch**_, I'll kill ya right here, right now. Ya _will_ tell me where Nel is."

Frightened violent eyes widened as she looked down at the furious blunet staring at her. The expression he wore scared her shitless and she felt the blood drain from her face. _Wha_-_why_… _why is he_… "Wha-what are you d-doing… G-Gr-Grimm…jow…" She choked out, her hands digging in his to alleviate the pressure he was putting on her neck. "Y-You're… you're n-not supposed t-to… hit a w-woman…"

"I don'." Grimmjow kept his icy tone even, never taking his eyes off his victim. "But I have no problem beatin' the shit outta hos… especially hos who like ta fuck wit' me. So… I'll ask ya one more time… wha'-did-ya-do-wit'-Nel?" A crowd began to gather, standing a few feet away from Grimmjow and Cirucci. They all gasped in horror while they watched the teal-haired man choking a petite, curly-haired woman.

"Y-You're such a b-bitch!" Cirucci spat at him. "You… you used t-to rule th-these streets…! Ever… ever since you m-met h-her… you gotten soft! You're…you're sweet… s-sweeter th-than chocolate… Gr-Grimm…jow! **F**-**Fuck you**!"

Hearing her words angered him tenfold. His blue eyes dilated and he felt his body convulse with rage. Without warning he smashed her face with a multitude of right punches, each blow causing instant bruises and blood to land against her skin. Afterwards he slammed her body down in the ice cold water of the fountain pool, her back hitting against the hard marble of the surface.

Grimmjow held Cirucci under the water, not caring about what happened to her. He pressed her shoulders to the marble, her head submerged underneath the cold liquid. In his blind wrath, he felt her nails clawing at his skin, scraping against the flesh until she drew blood, desperately trying to get out for air. She kicked him in his waist and he didn't feel a thing. He wanted her to suffer! He wanted her to hurt, to feel pain for making Nelliel leave! He wanted to wipe that fucking smirk from her face permanently!

"I'll fuckin' kill ya! I'll fuckin' kill ya!" Underneath the water Cirucci heard Grimmjow's venomous screams pounding in her head against her skull. The icy water numbed the pain she felt in her face from his fist. Her nose slowly sucked in the water around her and she felt lightheaded. Her limbs grew weak and she no longer had the will to fight against the ferocious man for her life.

_I'm sorry_, she cried out but no one heard her. _I_-_I'm sorry_… _Grimmjow_… _I_-_I didn't_… _I didn't think_… Cirucci felt her body lifted from the water and she began coughing up the liquid as she tried to feed her lungs with the much-needed air.

"If ya got time ta breath, ya got time ta talk!" The brunette heard Grimmjow yell at her. His grip still held her shoulders in place and she didn't doubt for another second that he _would_ kill her if she played any more games with him.

Cirucci's teeth chattered and she felt the cold air instantly hit her bones. Her entire wardrobe was soaked and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, even with her bottom half remaining in the frozen water. "N-Nnoitra… he's… he's g-g-got h-h-her…"

Cirucci explained everything to Grimmjow the best she could given her current state, praying to a holy entity that he didn't end her life. While she told him everything, she truly realized what she'd done. She just sentenced an innocent woman to her possible death to an attacker hell-bent on brutalizing her.

Tears began to pour from her eyes, warming her swollen, frozen cheeks as she looked down at the water. "I-I'm s-sorry… Gr-Grimm…jow…" She sniffed, not able to look at him due to the guilt beginning to wrack her body. "I-I-didn't th-th-think—_oof_!"

Cirucci's body landed in the water again with another loud splash. Grimmjow stood with his right fist raised after punching her one final time. He felt someone grab him from behind, but shook the person off. "Mind yer own fuckin' business!" He turned around and yelled at the stranger who just held him. Facing the brunette he screamed, "Yer better hope she's alive an' well, 'cos if even a hair's missin' from her head, I'm comin' aft'r ya!"

Grimmjow stormed off and headed towards the subway station. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Nelliel's number. The call was sent straight to voicemail and panic began to rise within him. _Nel_,_ please be alright_. _I'm gonna save ya_, _then ya'll be free from this shit_!

. . . . .

Final chapter: bloodlust.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNINGS:** I do not know anything about the Japanese justice system. I suppose I could've done my research before typing this chapter, but I'll admit that I'm lazy. So everything that's going to happen, I'm going by the American justice system. Also I really, really **suck** at fight scenes, mysteries and the like, but I love to read them! So forgive me if anything doesn't seem believable in this chapter.

**JB** you are a Godsend! I appreciate you volunteering to edit this story for me and for making the fight scene 360+ words longer and better!

"…_and be your lover I'm-a diehard like Bruce Willis…"_ **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Chapter 11

Grimmjow had called Hallibel and his friends to meet him at the fighting studio to discuss Nelliel's whereabouts. Everyone gathered in his office surrounding Shawlong who was sitting behind the desk at the desktop computer. Grimmjow hovered behind him, staring intently at the screen. Hallibel stood to Grimmjow's right, leaning over his shoulder at the information Shawlong typed.

Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun all stood at the opposite side of the desk huddled together as they did their best to hold their composure. Sun-Sun covered her mouth, muffing her gentle sobs; Mila-Rose's face creased dramatically and she scowled deeply, angry that something so horrible could happen to one of her closest friends… again.

_That_… _that whoring __**bitch**_! _I swear if I get my hands on Cirucci I'm gonna fucking kill her_!

Apache's expression appeared calm on the surface, but inside she felt the storm of emotions gathering, swirling all around her when she thought about Nelliel's well-being. _Why would anyone want to hurt Nel_? She asked herself. _She's one of the most sweetest people on this Earth_.

Di Roy sat alone in a corner with his head bowed and his arms resting on his knees. He closed his eye and thought back to the night at the warehouse where he poked fun at Nelliel because she hadn't wanted any alcohol to drink. Because of his mouth, he wore a permanent reminder from his boss underneath his eye patch. She tended to his wound; told him she didn't care but the smile she gave him when he departed said otherwise.

Now as he sat listening while Hallibel, Shawlong, and Grimmjow discuss plans to bring Nelliel back, he could _feel_ the bloodlust emanating from his role model. There was a killing intent coming from Grimmjow that Di Roy hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't know who Nnoitra was, but he felt bad for the man already.

Pesche and Dondochakka both leaned against the wall waiting patiently for Grimmjow, Shawlong, and Hallibel to map out their plan in rescuing Nelliel. Both young men were immersed in their thoughts, wishing there was something they could've done to prevent this from happening.

_If only I was stronger_, Dondochakka scolded himself. _If only I was able to protect her the first time_, _Nelliel would still be safe with us right now_. _Who knows what that freak is doing to her_!

Pesche removed himself from the wall and walked towards the desk with his fists balled at his sides. He reached over Shawlong and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt collar. Looking intently into Grimmjow's blue eyes with fire in his own, the scrawny man told him in a low, dangerous voice, "You did this. You did this to Nelliel. We trusted her to you, to keep her safe and you let her get caught!" His voice began to rise and Pesche continued, ignoring Grimmjow's stunned look.

"Find her or I swear Grimmjow you won't live to see another day, because I'm going to end your pathetic life! You know I never did like you, but I accepted you anyway because Nel loved you!"

"Ya think I don' know tha' ya moron?" Grimmjow snatched Pesche's fist from his shirt and shouted at him. "Ya think I wanted this shit ta happen ta her? Wha' the fuck do ya think we're over 'ere doin' dumbass? Bidin' our time?"

"Jaegerjaquez… Pesche…" Hallibel pleaded with her friends. "Please let's all focus here. Pesche, no one's to blame, and Jaegerjaquez you shouldn't carry so much guilt. We're going to find her, but yelling and threatening each other isn't going to bring Nel back. We have to remain calm and levelheaded; otherwise we'll never be able to think clearly, which is exactly what Nnoitra wants."

"But you already called the police," Pesche continued to shout, ignoring Hallibel's statement to remain calm. "Those bastards told us there wasn't anything they could do if she wasn't missing for forty-eight hours! What kind of shit is that?"

Turning to Grimmjow Hallibel asked, "How long has it been since you and Nel were downtown?"

Ignoring Pesche for the time being, he looked at the time on the computer screen. "It's 11:38pm now, so it's been about an hour and a half."

Pushing Grimmjow aside, the blonde sat in Shawlong's lap and tapped her fingernails on the hard wood surface of the desk. She repeated Nnoitra's name inside her head, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar to her.

"Nnoitra Jiruga… Nnoitra Jiruga… I… I… oh-my-goodness!"

"What? What is it, Tia?" Apache felt a glimmer of hope slither through her as she looked at her friend's face. She hoped Hallibel made a discovery; any information about Nelliel's attacker would be heaven-sent.

Not answering Apache, Hallibel faced Shawlong and Grimmjow. "Do you guys remember this skinny kid back from middle school? He was tall… lanky… and he was always grinning. He got bullied a lot by the other kids and he only hung around this blond boy… There was an incident where someone hit him in the face with a snowball, but inside it was a metal ball. It permanently damaged his left eye."

"Nnoitra Jiruga…" Shawlong also slowly repeated his name as he thought about their middle school days. "I remember someone vaguely similar. He was extremely loud, always boasting about how he would someday become famous and everyone would regret the way they treated him. However… there's something else that's familiar about his name, but I cannot quite put my finger on it."

"Hmm…" Grimmjow closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, his memory slowly returning. "Why are ya askin'? Do ya think he's the same Nnoitra who's behind this shit?"

"It's a possibility," Hallibel replied, "but it's not certain. I mean, Nnoitra Jiruga isn't exactly a common name."

"So ya mean ta tell me tha' this bastard's doin' this all outta revenge over some dumb, middle school shit?" Grimmjow growled at Hallibel, his blue eyes reflecting the rage he felt inside. "Nel didn't even go ta school with us! He couldn't hav' known her then!"

The blonde closed her eyes and kept her composure, ignoring her best male friend's tirade. "What I'm saying is anything's possible." Hallibel turned to face Shawlong. "Could you do a search on Nnoitra Jiruga to find out more information about him?"

"Certainly." The brunet leaned forward past Hallibel and Googled Nnoitra's name and clicked on a web link that caught his eye. "Hmm…"

"What? What is it?" Grimmjow and the others now crowded around the computer to look at the webpage Shawlong pulled up.

Shawlong cleared his throat, "Looking at his picture, he does look like the same Nnoitra we attended school with. He even has an eye patch covering his left eye. It says here that he designs web pages and he works from home." Scrolling down, Shawlong read the list of local clients Nnoitra worked for and everyone gasped when a familiar name appeared on the screen.

"He… he designed the webpage for your studio… Grimmjow…?" Mila-Rose asked wide-eyed, staring incredulously at the fighter.

Staring at the screen, Grimmjow's heart began to race and sweat began to dampen his forehead while he tried to think back to the day he hired the dark-haired webpage designer. Just thinking about Nnoitra using him just to get close to Nelliel made his blood turn cold.

"Our website's been up fer less than a year… Nel an' I weren't datin' then, so this couldn't be about some sick, twisted game ta get at me. Cirucci told me tha' Nnoitra's the same guy who attacked Nel two years ago. We can only assume he's been followin' her ever since. Us crossin' paths was a coincidence… a fuckin' coincidence tha' eventually worked in his favor… _Shit_!" He punched his fist in his palm and scowled, murderous intent boiling inside of him as he thought about the things he would do to Nnoitra once he found him.

"Shawlong?" Grimmjow called out to him.

Lifting Hallibel from his lap Shawlong responded, "I'm already ahead of you." He stood and maneuvered past everyone to the file cabinet. Reaching for the key he wore around his neck, he unlocked it and rummaged through the various files until he spotted the one titled "Jiruga, Nnoitra". Retrieving it, the brunet approached the desk again and opened it, displaying the contents in front of everyone.

"Here's the invoice for the webpage he designed for us. It has his address and telephone number. Since he works from home, we can only assume this is his home address and phone number."

"Alright, let's get the bastard!" Grimmjow's heart pumped rapidly in his chest, adrenaline flowing through his system. Nnoitra fucked with the wrong person, and he was going to make sure he would pay for it dearly! He, Shawlong, Pesche, and Di Roy headed towards the closed office door, only to be interrupted by Hallibel.

"Jaegerjaquez we can't just rush at this guy's home." The blonde reached for her friend, holding on to his shoulders. "We still don't know if he's the same Nnoitra that hurt Nel."

Shoving her hands aside Grimmjow hollered, "It's the only fuckin' lead tha' we got—" The familiar ringtone from his I-Phone 4 interrupted his speech and everyone in the room went quiet. He pulled the small device from his pocket and nearly dropped it when he saw Nelliel's name appear on his caller ID.

"What the _**fuck**_?" He shouted unbelievingly and everyone rushed to circle around him.

"Oh my gosh!" Sun-Sun cried when she saw Nelliel's name on Grimmjow's LCD screen.

"Does this mean she's alright?" Dondochakka hollered as his body began to shake with raw emotion.

Everyone else began to shout at the same time, but Grimmjow didn't pay them any attention. He immediately answered his phone. "Nel? Nel where are ya? Jus' tell me an' I'll com' get ya!"

His hand squeezed his cell in anger when he heard a male voice cackling in his ear. "**Sorry ta break it ta ya**, **but Nelliel's a little tied up at the moment**."

"You son-of-a-bitch! Wha' did'ja do ta Nel?"

"_**Now**_… _**now**_… **I wouldn't yell at me if I wer you**…" The voice chuckled from the receiver. "**It would be in yer best interest ta be nice ta me**. **If ya wan' ta see yer little girlfriend again**… **I suggest you do exactly as I say**…"

Growling in anger, Grimmjow stalked to his desk and set his smart-phone atop it. He pressed the button for the speakerphone to allow everyone in the room to listen to Nelliel's kidnapper.

"**I'm sure by now, ya have already figured out who I am from that moronic bitch**, **Cirucci**."

The teal-haired man bit his tongue thinking about the woman who was responsible for his girlfriend's predicament. He could still picture her canary-swallowing smirk, the glint in her eyes when she teased him about Nelliel's whereabouts.

The voice on the phone cleared his throat to continue. "**Well**, **I took care of tha' whore so she won't be talkin' anytime soon**…"

"Wha' the hell did'ja do ta her ya sick bastard?" Grimmjow reached for his phone and hollered into the receiver. "Wha' the hell did'ja do with Cirucci?"

The voice mocked Grimmjow on the other line. "**It'd seem as if yer more concerned 'bout that street**-**slut than Nelliel**?"

Hallibel stood next to Grimmjow at his desk and snatched the phone from his grasp. "We don't have time to listen to your taunts, Nnoitra. Tell us where Nel is."

"**I see someone's ready ta get right down ta business**…" Nnoitra nearly laughed. "**Tia**, **it's not like ya ta be so impatient**… **I always thought ya were more level**-**headed than the company ya keep**—"

"Cut the shit," Hallibel cut him off, even though hearing him speak her name made gooseflesh spread across her skin. _This man is twisted_. _Please Nel_, _please be alright_. _We're coming to get you_. "Just tell us how to find Nel."

"**I suggest ya check the time**," Nnoitra told them. He only wished he could see their expressions, but took pride knowing that all of Nelliel's friends were in a panic.

Everyone raced behind the desk to check the time on the computer. "**It should be precisely 11:59pm**." Nnoitra recited the address to his location. "**Ya hav' exactly thirty**-**one minutes ta get 'ere**…**otherwise** **yer precious Nelliel will suffer the same fate as tha' other slut**!"

"You… you killed… Cirucci…?" Hallibel gasped in horror. She didn't like the young woman, but she never would've wished death on her. She got caught in this man's sick and twisted scheme and had paid the ultimate price.

Nnoitra threw his head back and laughed hysterically thinking, _yes this is so much fun_! _And aft'r all, tonight wouldn't be much fun without an audience_!

"**Would ya like ta know how she's doin'**?" He ignored Hallibel's question about Cirucci. Instead the group heard a series of thuds followed by the sound of someone coughing in the background. Murmured questions amongst the friends were abruptly silenced when a familiar, soft voice came through.

"**Grimmjow**…" Nelliel's voice sounded dry as she struggled to speak. Everyone in the room kept quiet, lost in their own thoughts while tidal wave after tidal wave of emotions washed over them.

"**Grimm**…**jow**… **help me**… **please**… **It hurts**… **it**—_**ugh**_…" The sound of a heavy object landing, immediately followed by maniacal laughter made everyone in the office gasp in horror.

Snatching the phone back from Hallibel's hands, Grimmjow's eyes were wide with the horror of thoughts of what Nnoitra could be doing to Nelliel at this exact moment. Screaming into his phone he hollered, "What tha' hell did'ja do ta her? Tell me dammit! Tell me or I swear I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya!"

Nnoitra remained unaffected by the fighter's taunts and instead chuckled. "**My guest 'ere got a little carried away**. **I had ta shut her up, ya understand how women are.**" Grimmjow could practically hear this man's grin through the phone and the thought of him hurting Nelliel and enjoying it made his stomach lurch.

"**And if ya wanna follow through on yer threat**, **ya have exactly twenty**-**seven minutes ta get 'ere**… **otherwise it's lights-out fer Nelliel**." There was a click, then the familiar tone of the line being disconnected.

"We have ta go, _now_!" Grimmjow marched to the office door with most of Nelliel's friends following behind him. Hallibel remained rooted in her spot and again began to protest.

"It's a trap, Jaegerjaquez," she told him. "As I stated before, we can't just barge in without a plan. We need to figure out what we're going to do in order to save Nel. We have to keep her safety first."

"Ya dumb bitch," the blunet roared at the blonde standing in front of him. He reached for her collar and pulled her body flush against his. "I already figured out wha' I'm gonna do! I'm gonna save Nel, with or wit'out ya!"

"She's right, Grimmjow," Shawlong spoke after remaining quiet for some time. He held the invoice in one hand and the written address of Nnoitra's location in the other. Everyone in the room turned and faced him, staring unbelievingly at him.

Releasing Hallibel, hard and cold blue eyes met with calm, dark brown eyes, "What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout, Shawlong? We need ta get down there as fast as possible an' save her, dammit!"

"I agree." The brunet told his best friend. "However, just as Tia said, it isn't wise to rush in without a plan. Take a look at this." He handed the written address to Grimmjow, whose eyes widened as he recognized the familiar place.

"This… this is…" he stammered and Shawlong finished his sentence.

"Yes, it's the address to the warehouse. We can only assume that if he is indeed keeping Nel at the warehouse, then he's been trailing her since the two of you met, since that's the place where your relationship started."

Hallibel's eyes widened in fear, her emerald gaze focused on Shawlong. "Then that could also mean he knows where Nel lives…" Facing Grimmjow she added, "and you too…"

"This is why we need to formulate a plan." Shawlong continued. "I suggest that all of you," he looked around the group. "You all should return to your homes. Alert the authorities of what's going on again. We can't take any chances that Nnoitra may appear at your residence. I'm going to call Edrad and head over to Nnoitra's place to see what we can find out. I'm almost certain that he will not be at home. That would be too obvious since he should know that we have his address on file. After that we're going to stop by your place to make sure everything's okay there."

"So… ya think there's a chance tha' he really _does_ hav' Nel at the warehouse?" Grimmjow asked, listening to his best friend's plan.

"I'm saying that we should be prepared for anything." Shawlong answered. Facing the quiet, white-haired teen for the first time, the brunet said, "Di Roy, it would also be best if you returned home. I don't think Nnoitra's going to come after you. Out of everyone here, I believe you're the safest."

"No," Grimmjow protested, gaining everyone's attention. "I wan' him and Halliberry ta come wit' me."

"Jaegerjaquez, you're only putting Di Roy's life in danger," Hallibel spoke up. "We can't afford to have anyone else hurt over this!"

"Look, I know wha' I'm doin'!" Grimmjow turned to face everyone else in the room, "I wan' everyone in 'ere ta do as Shawlong says. Di Roy, yer comin' wit' me!" Reaching for Hallibel's arm, Grimmjow told her, "Yer also comin' wit' me too! We don't hav' time ta waste! It's a twenty-minute drive from 'ere ta the warehouse, and we wasted enough time as it is standin' 'ere talking and shit! Get on yer feet everyone an' let's go!"

. . . . .

Nelliel's vision blurred in and out of focus as she blinked her eyes open; she looked around the dimly lit room and noticed the familiar surroundings.

Looking to her right, she saw a long table and turning to her left, she spotted the large stereo system. Nelliel blinked repeatedly, trying to get better focus of the room she was in.

"Why… why am I here…? Ow… my head hurts…" Cringing in pain, Nelliel lifted her arm to clutch her head, but found she couldn't. She tried again and still, her arm wouldn't budge. "Wha—what's going on…?" she asked aloud, her hazel eyes widening as panic rose within her. "Why… why can't I move…?"

She felt a sudden chill crawl down her spine and peeking down from her nose, the young woman realized she was stripped down to her underclothes. "My… my…" Nelliel began to whisper, but had to swallow to clear her dry throat. Instead she tried to close her legs to cover her panties but discovered that her legs wouldn't move.

"Wha… my legs won't move, either…" She shook herself from her daze while panic began to swell within her. "What's going on?" She yelled in the large room. "Somebody help me, _please_!"

"I see yer awake… _pet_…" A voice slithered in her ears, making her rising panic increase drastically. "Ya were out fer the past ten minutes."

Immediately everything that happened to her within the last two hours came rushing back to her. Nelliel remembered Cirucci's confrontation and the wildly, grinning man speaking to her. She remembered waking up to speak to her boyfriend, only to have something hard hit against her head and darkness consuming her again.

She wanted to rub at the soreness at her temple, but knew she couldn't. Nelliel's hazel eyes narrowed while she scowled at her kidnapper. She struggled again to free herself from her restraints, only to pale when the dark-haired, grinning man laughed at her attempt.

"What's the rush, _pet_?"

She winced at the intense throbbing in her head, her headache pounding like a jackhammer against her skull. "Ow… wha—what did you do… to me…?" Nelliel swallowed once more to soothe her throat and asked the grinning man standing over her. "Why…" her eyes fluttered closed to block out the light from the overhead lamp suspended from the ceiling.

"Why… why are you doing this to me…?"

"Yer a little, forgetful girl…" The man traced his index finger from the left shoulder strap of Nelliel's bra, down the pale, pink lace covering her left breast. Giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze he answered, "Because yer mine… _pet_…"

Instinctively, Nelliel caved in her shoulders the best she could to avoid the sick man's touch. "Keep your hands off me!" She growled at the stranger. "Who are you? Leave me alone!"

The man's smile only stretched further along his face while he studied the near naked woman lying before him. He watched as she closed her eyes to block him from her vision. _Stupid bitch_, he thought maliciously. _Ya will never forget me_. _I'm gonna see ta that_!

Leaning forward with his lips close to her ear he whispered, "I think it's time we get better acquainted."

Nelliel scrunched her face in disgust, listening to his voice filling her ears. She scowled, wishing she was far away somewhere with her friends… and Grimmjow. "_Grimm_…_jow_…" she mouthed silently as tears gathered within her closed lids. _I will not cry_, _I will not cry_. _Doing that will only give this sick man the satisfaction_. _I know Grimmjow's coming for me_. _I know he's going to save me_. _I just have to have faith_.

Nelliel quietly calling out to her boyfriend didn't go past her kidnapper. Jealously caused his violet eye to widen, and anger made his blood boil. _Why is she still calling for that punk_-_bitch_? _It's my name she should be calling_!

Outraged at his victim's bullshit, the brunet punched Nelliel in the face, instantly making blood splatter from her bottom lip. "My name's Nnoitra, dammit!" He continued his assault on her, with a flurry of punches before his hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing the air from her body.

She remained numb, still; it was like her mind was floating in a space separated from her body. She didn't feel a thing. She continued to hold on to a single thread of hope, knowing in her heart that Grimmjow was coming to save her. _He's going to find me battered and bruised_, _but he's going to find me alive_. _I won't die_; _I have too much to live for_. _My friends need me_. _Grimmjow needs me_. _Most importantly_, _**I**__ need me to be strong_. _I'm going to survive this_!

"Ya fuckin' whore!" Nnoitra screamed, giving the sea-green haired woman a slap across her swollen cheek. "My fists don't mean shit, huh? Yer such a fuckin' slut! Ya got all tha' shit all over ya! Yer used ta this shit, aren't ya? Ya fuckin' love it!"

Nelliel knew what Nnoitra was referring to: the passion marks on her body from the many nights she shared with Grimmjow. He only left bruises in places that couldn't be seen unless her clothes were removed. It was supposed to be their little secret. Nelliel kept her bruises hidden underneath her wardrobe, only to proudly display her marks whenever she was alone with Grimmjow. It humored her boyfriend, as well as her, that someone so seemingly innocent on the outside would keep such a dirty secret under several layers of fabric.

Now that secret was exposed and Nelliel felt ashamed. She tried not to let what Nnoitra was saying to her effect her, but his words stung. She felt every bit like the filthy, trashy whore that he called her. Even with her resolve slipping, she still continued to hold on to that sliver of hope that Grimmjow would save her. _Please hurry_. _I'm trying to remain strong for the both of us_.

"Yer not speakin' anymore?" Nnoitra's nose was inches away from Nelliel's and she inhaled the putrid stench of stale coffee from his breath.

Her eyes remained closed and she continued to ignore him, which only angered her kidnapped more.

"Fine bitch, don't talk… cos I'm gonna make ya _**scream**_!"

Nelliel's hazel eyes shot open when she felt his cold fingers slither past the waistband of her panties to fondle her pussy. "No," she cried out. "No, please stop! _**Please**_!" Even against the shackles that held her legs in place she tried to squeeze her thighs together to keep his fingers from probing her further.

At that moment a loud _**bang**_ sounded throughout the room, and both Nnoitra's and Nelliel's heads snapped in the direction of the warehouse door being kicked in. Standing at the threshold were three faces that brought tears of happiness to Nelliel's eyes.

_Di Roy_, _Tia_, _Grimmjow_! _Thank you_!

. . . . .

Grimmjow paid no attention to the time when he arrived at the warehouse. He swerved his car in front of the building and got out, not bothering to close the driver's side door. His mind was on auto-pilot. He was focused only on the various ways to murder the man who hurt the woman he loved. Hallibel and Di Roy exited the vehicle as well following closely behind the blue haired fighter.

Tossing the keys to his childhood friend Grimmjow told Hallibel, "Get Nel an' get her ta a hospital the moment ya can."

The blonde caught the keys in her hands and nodded with determination in her green eyes. "Right."

Turning to Di Roy the fighter said, "I wan' ya ta stay by my side at all times until I say otherwise; got tha'?"

Nodding vigorously, the white-haired teen agreed to Grimmjow's demand.

Lifting his leg, the sole of Grimmjow's Timberland boot met with the hard, steel of the warehouse door. The heavy, thick metal swung in the inside and three pairs of eyes landed on the tall, lanky man hovering above Nelliel shackled to a table.

Hallibel covered her mouth, gasping when her eyes locked on Nnoitra's hand inside her best friend's panties. "Nel," she cried out, rushing to her friend's aid.

"_Ah_, _ah_, _ah_…" Nnoitra taunted, removing his hand from his victim's underwear. "I wouldn't do tha' if I were you…"

Blocking the blonde woman's path was a short-haired, dirty blond, brown-eyed young man in a defensive stance holding a switchblade out to her. "I don't want to hurt you," he told Hallibel in a low voice. "But I will for Master Nnoitra. Stand aside."

Hallibel remained frozen, her emerald eyes never leaving the glistening blade. Slowly she raised her arms, showing the young man that she was unarmed. "Look," she kept her eyes on the weapon. "I just want to help my friend."

"I can't let you do that." The young man countered. "I—"

"Wha' the fuck are ya waitin' fer, Tesla?" Nnoitra yelled at his assistant. "Don't try ta reason wit' the bitch! Just fuckin' finish her off!"

Tesla moved to attack Hallibel and Grimmjow used the distraction to yell out to his student. "Now, Di Roy!"

Taking his cue, Di Roy rushed to where Hallibel and Tesla were standing and moved protectively in front of his boss' best friend. Crossing his arms over his face, he took the full force of the slash that was meant for Hallibel.

"Di Roy…!" Hallibel screamed as she watched blood splatter from the teen's arms, the crimson liquid landing in the floor in shallow puddles and staining his clothes.

"Fuck, ya ignorant dumbass!" Nnoitra cursed his assistant. "If ya would'a—_shit_!"

Grimmjow used the diversion to his advantage, rushing in with a high kick that was meant for Nnoitra's face but because of the other man's height his foot landed hard against his throat. The tall brunet coughed and fell backwards with his back landing against the solid surface of the cold floor. He rolled to his side and gasped for air, coughing up blood and spitting it onto the floor next to him.

"I'll be alright, Hallibel," Di Roy yelled at the blonde. "Go get Nel!"

"Right!" Hallibel raced to the table at the center of the room and hovered above her best friend. "Nel… Nel… please tell me you're alright!"

Giving her best friend a weak smile Nelliel answered, "I'll be alright. I'm a… a… little dizzy… But…I'll be okay… Thank you… all…"

"Shh… don't speak." Hallibel hastily struggled against the thick restraints trapping her best friend. "I'm going to get you out of here. We need to get you to safety fast."

Once her best friend was freed, the blonde removed her jacket and used it to cover the sea-green-haired woman. "Come on, we don't need to be here to witness any of this." She lifted Nelliel from the table and used her weight to help support her weak friend. "We've got to move now!"

Grimmjow stood over the lanky man, his normally sky-blue eyes turning a menacing blue-black as he glared down at his apparently weak opponent. The knowledge only fueled his anger; how could someone this weak hurt someone he was suppose to protect? Grimmjow's body wracked with rage; his stance was that of an experienced and ready fighter, but underneath he was anything but composed. _Kill him_!

Nnoitra shook his head and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. His vision cleared in time for him to see Hallibel untying Nelliel. He scrambled to his feet and lunged for Grimmjow. Grimmjow dodged easily and bought his fist up to hook Nnoitra's eye; the punch connecting with a satisfying smack. Grimmjow grinned; that felt good.

Nnoitra stumbled back and to the right but remained on his feet. "Ya fuckin' punk-bitch! Get the fuck outta my way!"

Grimmjow growled and bounced forward on his left foot to swing out his right leg aiming for the tall man's flank. His foot connected well, the speed blinding with an experience and confidence of a lifetime of battles. He swung his weight pivoting, balancing his weight with his arms to bring a second kick with his left leg.

"Ungh." Grimmjow grunted when he landed hard on the floor three meters away. "Wha—" Blood flew from his mouth when he was kicked hard in the face.

How had that guy caught his leg? The guy looked weak as piss. _Impossible_! Grimmjow's thoughts were cut off when a foot connected with his flank and more blood sprayed from his grit teeth.

"Yer not goin' anywhere!" Nnoitra charged at both of the fleeing women and pulled out a dagger from the inside of his sweater sleeve. Jumping over a coughing Grimmjow, Nnoitra raised the blade high and lunged toward them, thrusting it down hard, where it sank into soft, warm flesh. He removed the weapon quickly, grinning at the bloody hole in Hallibel's chest.

"_**Tia**_!" Nelliel's golden eyes widened while looking over her best friend's shoulder at the stab wound that had barely missed her heart by a few centimeters. "_**Tia**_, _**no**_!"

Hallibel clutched at the wound in her chest with one hand, the wool of her sweater absorbing most of the blood. Her other hand held tightly to her best friend's arm and the keys Grimmjow had given her. "Don't… don't worry about… me…" she panted, slowly backing away from Nnoitra who raised the blade once more to stab her a second time. "You're my best… friend, Nel… I'd… I'd die for you… You should know… that…"

Hallibel braced herself for another blow from Nnoitra as she stood in front of Nelliel. She closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the familiar, painful blade to pierce her flesh again. The blow never came and she opened her eyes the moment she heard Grimmjow's voice.

"It's not wise ta take yer eyes off the person yer fightin'."

Nnoitra turned around and was met with a fierce punch to his jaw. "Tia, get her the fuck outta 'ere! Now!"

In all the years Hallibel has known Grimmjow, never before has he ever used her first name; always using her nickname, or using her surname. She knew her best friend meant business and there was no room for any argument. Gripping Nelliel's arm painfully, the blonde turned around and raced out of the entrance, both women launching Grimmjow's Jaguar and heading towards Karakura hospital.

Hallibel drove awkwardly towards the hospital with one hand, the other clutching the hole in her chest. _I'll be alright_. _My priority is Nel_. _She comes first_.

Grimmjow landed several more blows to Nnoitra's face, and each hit made the tall brunet stumble backwards, but not fall. _Damn_, _he should've been on the ground by now_! _What's with this asshole_?

"What's tha' matta, punk-bitch?" Nnoitra chuckled, seemingly unaffected by Grimmjow's blows. "Yer gonna hav'ta do betta than tha'! Ya hit like a bitch!"

Ignoring his taunts, Grimmjow reached forward and grabbed Nnoitra's arm that wielded the dagger. He pulled the man forward and kicked him in the stomach, instantly kicking the wind out of him.

"_**Gugh**_—" Nnoitra's violet eye widened as he struggled to catch his breath. His entire midsection was crushed with pain and he stood suffocating, his mouth wide open trying to inhale oxygen.

Grimmjow's blue eyes dilated and a sadistic grin spread across his face. It's been a long time since he felt like this… The adrenaline that rushed through his veins, the sheer joy he felt at fighting without restrictions. To pummel someone until they were a bloody pulp brought him back to his youth when he used to fight for the sake of fighting, and it felt good—damn good.

Reaching for Nnoitra's shoulders, the fighter brought the man down to his level and kneed him in his stomach, making the brunet cough up blood. Grimmjow grasped a narrow shoulder with his left hand, holding the brunet man still to crash to his right elbow hard into his jaw. Blood sprayed from Nnoitra's mouth as his head was snapped repeatedly to the right.

The two tumbled to the floor, Grimmjow atop the bloodied, thin man. Grimmjow snatched the dagger from Nnoitra's thin fingers, and quickly used it to stab him through the palm of his right hand, keeping Nel's torturer in place.

"_**Gaaaaaah**_…" Nnoitra howled in pain. He clenched his teeth and looked at his hand, severed by the blade that was now deeply wedged in the floor. "**Ya fuckin' bitch**! **Ya gonna pay fer this shit**! **Ya hear me**? **Ya gonna pay**!"

"Tch," Grimmjow stood and responded by kicking the brunet in the face, making a few of his teeth spill from his mouth and scatter across the floor. A crazed anger overwhelmed the fighter, his control long since lost as he punctuated each of his words by smashing his foot into Nnoitra's face. "Ya! Fucked! With! The! Wrong! One!" Grimmjow screamed each word, stomping Nnoitra's head into the cement floor.

Kneeling before him, the teal-haired fighter snatched Nnoitra by his hair, forcing his bloodied forehead against his own. "Ya shoulda left her alone." Grimmjow's voice dripped with ice, his eyes held no emotion as he stared into Nnoitra's battered eye. Before Nnoitra could respond, he felt his forehead crash against the floor courtesy of Grimmjow.

"Ya shoulda never came near her."

_**Bang**_! There was another crash of Nnoitra's skull against cement. His head was spinning. He could barely hear anything that Grimmjow was saying in his barely conscious daze. He felt his head land against the floor once more before everything faded to black.

Grimmjow stood and looked down at Nelliel's kidnapper. "Tch, ya piece of shit. Ya ain't even worth killin'." He spit in Nnoitra's mangled hair and checked on his student.

Di Roy had several cuts and stab wounds over his face and upper chest, but appeared to be alright. Nnoitra's assistant was face down on the floor, knocked out cold. "Heh." The white-haired teen gave his boss his famous gap-tooth grin, "Told ya I was gonna do betta."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Grimmjow stuffed his now swelling hands in his pockets and listened to the police sirens closing in on their location from the distance. That was the reason he brought Di Roy along with him. He knew the only way for Di Roy to gain real battle experience was to engage in a real battle outside of the ring. He did hate the fact that now his student was going to suffer greatly for his decision.

"Are… are we gonna go… to jail…?" Di Roy looked at Grimmjow as his boss strolled towards the warehouse entrance in the darkness of early morning.

"Yep," Grimmjow simply replied as he rested his back against the brick building and looked at the red, white, and blue flashing lights of police cars racing closer to their location.

The teen could feel himself begin to tremor in fear at the thought of a prison sentence before he rested back against the wall next to his teacher. Taking a few deep breaths he felt his nerves settle as he looked up at his role model. Grimmjow was the epitome of cool; his demeanor remained unaffected by the events that just had occurred, but he wondered what his boss was feeling on the inside.

They set out to save Nelliel, and they succeeded; however they were going to pay a major price for her safety and it was a price Di Roy wasn't sure he could handle. He looked on as the first police car parked in front of them, followed quickly by several more.

He looked up again at Grimmjow whose eyes were closed; he was sucking a lollipop. Di Roy mentally chuckled at his boss' sweet tooth habit and somehow he knew, no matter what the future held for them, they would be alright; Grimmjow would protect him.

Several officers climbed out of their cars and pointed their guns at the two young men leaning against the building. "Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!"

Di Roy and Grimmjow did as they were told, although the latter continued to nurse his candy. The officers rushed in and restrained them, quickly cuffing them and dragging them towards the cars. "You have a right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law! You have a right to an attorney! If you can't afford one…"

Drowning out the speech he's heard several times as a teen, Grimmjow felt the familiar, cool metal handcuffs binding his wrists behind his back. He breathed deep and told himself, _Nel_,_ yer safe_. _ An' when I get out_, _we gotta whole __**lotta**__ shit ta work out_.

. . . . .

"_I think we women need to take our power back_. _We need to be able to stand up for ourselves_. _For so long we've been regarded as the_ '_weaker sex_', _and allowed men to control almost every aspect of our lives_.

"_I unknowingly allowed a man to have total power over me for two years and I paid the price because it ultimately allowed him to catch up to me_. _I will never allow another man to control_ _my life like that to any degree_…"

Grimmjow sat in the recreational room while he and his fellow prison mates watched Japan's current national best-selling author, Miss Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck on a talk show promoting her autobiography _Thank You for Defending Me_. She wrote about the horrid experiences she had endured because of Nnoitra and how she had become a stronger woman because of it.

It had been two years since that early morning he and his friends had been arrested after Nelliel's rescue. He was serving three years for involuntary manslaughter of Nnoitra Jiruga. Nnoitra was unconscious when authorities arrived on the scene, but succumbed to his injuries in the hospital. It would've been five years Grimmjow had to serve, but thanks to a great lawyer, he only had to do three. He looked forward to fall of 2013 when he would be free from these four walls and reuniting with his girlfriend, the woman he loved.

They still kept in touch through phone calls and letters. Grimmjow had gained a lot of respect from his fellow inmates when everyone found out he was Nelliel's boyfriend. She dedicated her best-seller to him, and it made his ego swell with pride. He knew she was a Great One.

Di Roy after serving two years for assault and battery was scheduled to leave in the next two months. Shawlong and Edrad only served eight months for breaking and entering Nnoitra's residence, and once they were out they continued working at the studio, with Shawlong acting as the owner until Grimmjow's return.

Hallibel handled the business of the fighting studio until Shawlong's release. Once he seized control, she helped Nelliel work on her autobiography and get it published. She'd been working as her best friend's manager since the start of Nelliel's career and would continue to do so.

With a confident toss of her steam-straightened, golden-brown dyed hair Nelliel's bright, hazel eyes faced the camera and she told her fans, "_Never allow anyone to bring you down_. _Life isn't always positive_, _but you can turn a bad experience into your own power and make it work for you_. _Never allow yourself to be burdened by your past_. _Learn from it and become stronger because of it_." Before the show went off-air she added, "_And baby_, _I love you_. _And I miss you_."

The show's audience gave the best-selling author a standing ovation, while Grimmjow's prison mates cheered and gave him pats on the back.

"Dumbasses," he growled, even though inwardly he allowed himself to smile. _I miss you_; _and I love you too_, _Nel_.

. . . . .

Thank you all for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it! This is my first _Bleach_ fan fiction and I chose Grimmjow and Nelliel to star as my leading man and lady. These two intrigue me greatly and I think they complement each other, although both sides will have to be accepting of the other in order for this relationship to work.


	12. Epilogue

It's officially over **JB**!

"_All I need is your love_…" **Nicki Minaj**

**Your Love** Epilogue

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck crossed her silk-covered legs under her chocolate satin, knee-length H&M pencil skirt. She tossed her golden-brown hair over her shoulder while her hazel eyes stared at the passing scenery out the window of her limo.

She was on her way to another book signing at her old job, Barnes & Noble. It'd been a year since the debut of her book, _Thank You for Defending Me_, and it was now available in paperback so fans who missed out on the hardback version were gathering at the bookstore for an autograph copy by Japan's popular motivational author.

Nelliel starting writing memoirs of her attacks by Nnoitra Jiruga while she was recovering in the hospital and at home after being discharged. It was her best friend, now manager Tia Hallibel who convinced her that she should turn her nightmare into a self-help book for other women who may have gone through similar experiences.

Agreeing to the idea, the first thing Nelliel did was quit her job at the bookstore. The second thing she did was gather all of her written material and type it up on her laptop. She didn't know if Hallibel's idea of turning her life into a book would be successful or not, but she made the decision to no longer be burdened by what happened in her past. She needed to be strong for her friends, for herself, and most importantly, for her boyfriend of three years, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

With no income coming in—thankfully Shawlong and Hallibel took care of her living expenses while she remained at the penthouse she shared with Grimmjow—Nelliel honestly had no direction as to where her life was going to take her. She ventured head-first into getting her book published; gambling everything she had and by the end of 2011; _Thank You for Defending Me_ became a best-seller.

It was September 2013 and Grimmjow was due to be released from prison the following week. He had occupied her mind for the past three years, and even more so since he was due to come home. A plethora of emotions swirled all around Nelliel's core; she had no idea how she should feel about reuniting with him after not seeing him for so long.

She continued to call and write whenever she had the free time. Due to her hectic schedule for her promotional tour with book signings, television appearances, radio appearances, public speaking, and magazine photo shoots, Nelliel couldn't personally visit her boyfriend to see him face-to-face like she would have wanted.

The now-brunette author, went into a small state of depression over it, and it was again Hallibel who reminded her to stay strong and that she would see Grimmjow again soon enough.

Everything in her life was so fast-paced that three years flew by like minutes. Now with the much-anticipated reunion of her boyfriend only seven days away, Nelliel's mind was only focused on seeing him again.

With his letters and phone conversations, she knew he loved her new look, and Nelliel had to admit that her new, more mature sense of style grew on her too. Again, the transformation was courtesy of her best-friend Hallibel who told her, "You need a new look for your book. Green hair isn't marketable and your style needs to appeal to a more conservative audience."

So the young women began to shop at various designer stores in Tokyo to find a "new look" for Nelliel. Picking out the right clothes and accessories for the upcoming author nearly broke what was left of her bank account. Convincing Nelliel to change her hair color proved rather difficult, but in the end, the investment paid off.

With more than enough income from her book royalties to support herself in the penthouse she shared with Grimmjow, Nelliel insisted to payback Shawlong and Hallibel for their generosity when they had taken care of her. Of course both adults refused, stating they were happy to help out their friend. Shawlong also told her that if Grimmjow were to find out he accepted money from her that Grimmjow would "kick my ass", so Nelliel dropped the subject.

She smoothed the wrinkles from her hip-length, tan H&M trench coat, and dusted lint from her thin, white Gucci cashmere turtleneck. Nelliel lifted her right foot to inspect the open-toe, tan leather YSL 4" heels on her feet. A tiny smile adored her M.A.C. covered lips when she wiggled her shoe.

_If the public only knew_… she thought wistfully, her gold herringbone, along with her gold studs and thin, gold Movado watch gleaming in the sun's rays filtering from the backseat, tinted window.

To the outside world, whenever the author would put on her designer clothes and accessories (her "power suit" as Hallibel likes to call them) she became Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, best-seller and motivational speaker for women everywhere. At home she was simply Nel; the twenty-one-year-old with a child-like demeanor who enjoyed being around her friends, far away from the headache of being a celebrity, her dear friend Dondochakka Bilstin's famous banana pudding, and cooking meals from Orihime Kurosaki's infamous cookbook.

_When today's done and over with_, _I can't wait to try out that new recipe beef-flavored ramen with onions_, _honey_, _and beets_! Nelliel thought giddily. She vaguely heard Hallibel speak from the seat across from her as she was consumed with her thoughts.

"Are you finished daydreaming?" The new, jet-black haired woman asked the author. Hallibel convinced Nelliel to get a new look for her book, but she felt it wouldn't be fair to her best friend if she didn't get one for herself. If she was going to discuss business with her best friend to corporate Japan, she knew with her old look she wouldn't be taken seriously.

So Hallibel ditched the platinum hair, eyebrows, and lashes for jet-black. Gone also was the chin-length bob that used to frame her face. Now her hair was in a blunt cut that highlighted her angular face and showcased her violet, lightning-bolt tattoos more prominently and made her emerald eyes stand out.

_I don't give a fuck about how the public view my tattoos_, _they're going to stay_, she had told herself.

She also took on a more conservative look for corporate. The only clothing Hallibel wore now was two-piece dark-colored designer pants suits. Much like the Chanel, jet-black, wool two-piece pantsuit, and blinding white, cotton, button-down blouse from Louis Vuitton; even though at home she would walk around in large t-shirts and shorts, or leggings.

Her personality remained the same. At the age of twenty-two, Hallibel was still quiet, extremely mature, blunt, and serious, the total counterpart to her best friend Nelliel, who still sat across from her admiring her shoes with a close-lipped smile.

"Nel…" Hallibel called out once.

"Nel…" Hallibel called out twice.

"_Nel_…!" Hallibel yelled which instantly gained the author's attention.

"Hmm…? What…?" Nelliel's hazel eyes widened and her mouth was agape from her surprise. "What's the matter, Tia?"

Sighing irritably, the brunette reclined in her seat and folded her arms over her chest, a habit she refused to break. "You need to focus, Nel. Today's an important day. A lot of people are depending on you. Let's not forget the publisher is putting a lot of pressure on us. They want you to start working on your next book right away. We do have a contract we have to uphold to. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Rolling her golden eyes, the author scowled and replied, "Story of my life." Nelliel hadn't forgotten about the three-book deal with her publisher. They wanted her to write another self-help book for women, but she no longer had any stories to tell. She supposed she could write about her adventures, travels, and the experience of being a celebrity, but she didn't want to bore her readers. So she, along with Hallibel managed to convince the publisher about her next two books being works of fiction.

Reluctantly the company had agreed and soon Nelliel would be able to write love novels for romance fans everywhere. However, she'd been putting it off due to lack of inspiration. It's not like she couldn't start writing _something_ since she carried her Chappy-decorated laptop everywhere with her, it was just that she didn't _feel_ like a hopeless romantic at the moment.

"And I was thinking about Grimmjow's release next week," Nelliel continued. "It's been on my mind since the start of this month and… and I don't know how I should feel, Tia…"

Hallibel blinked for a few seconds at her best friend's words. Truth was, she'd been thinking about seeing her childhood friend again, too. She'd visited him a few times while in prison, but those moments were brief and direct. Grimmjow would be free for good in seven more days and just the thought of seeing him again made goose bumps prickle against her skin in anticipation.

_He'd probably voice his dislike and throw a temper tantrum to my conservative look_, the brunette thought with a dry chuckle. _No more eye_-_candy for him_.

Reaching forward in her seat, Hallibel closed her manicured fingers around her best friend's hand. "I can't tell you how you should and shouldn't feel about Jaegerjaquez's return. I can only tell you that when you do see him again, everything will come to you in that instant. Try not to focus too much about his release. If you need a distraction, immerse yourself in your work until the day he comes home."

"But… but I'm scheduled for a public speaking at Karakura University on that day!" Nelliel wailed with fresh tears filling her eyes. "I miss him, Tia! I miss him so much! In front of everyone I pose as a woman who's so confident, independent and strong, but when I'm alone I break down! I need Grimmjow back in my life! I don't want to do this anymore without him!"

"Nel, what you do from day-to-day is your career, and when you're home alone you're free to do and act however you desire. You don't mix your career and your personal life, and you're not supposed to. You're professional when you're working and you survived two traumatizing events in your life and still came out on top. That alone makes you independent and strong."

Nelliel wiped away her tears with the back of her free hand and looked at the woman across her. _I never thought about it like that_.

"It's okay to need Jaegerjaquez. You shouldn't feel guilty for that." Hallibel continued to encourage her best friend. "And I can take care of your date at KU." She leaned back in her seat at smirked at the golden-brown haired woman in front of her. "You're forgetting I'm your manager, Nel. What do you think I'm here for anyway?"

Faith shone in her bright, hazel eyes and for the first time in years since her publisher agreed to sign her to a contract for her book, Nelliel allowed a genuine smile to stretch across her lips. "You… you can really do that…?" She asked hopefully.

"Leave everything to me," Hallibel assured her. "You just focus on working today. I'll take care of everything else." Digging in her gray, Coach purse, the brunette retrieved the latest, 2013 edition of the I-Phone and began making phone calls, giving the author a playful wink.

_Thank you_, _Tia_. Nelliel mentally told her best friend.

. . . . .

Seven days later all of Grimmjow's and Nelliel's friends were packed inside their penthouse. Di Roy, Edrad, Yylfordt, and Nakeem sat in the spacious living room battling each other on Nintendo Wii with Pesche and Dondochakka watching them humorously. Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache were in the kitchen gossiping about whether Grimmjow was with other men while locked up.

"I'm telling you, I don't care how strong he is," Apache led the conversation. "That doesn't mean he didn't get off while in sing-sing. Men have urges and we all know Grimmjow used to be a man-whore. There's no way that man didn't get _something_ while away for _three years_!"

Mila-Rose nodded her head in agreement. "For once I agree with No-Tits over here." She jerked her thumb in Apache's direction, who growled at the dark-skinned woman in response. "Whose to say that Grimmjow didn't get a little '_backseat loving_' during his time in prison?"

"You two are a couple of idiots," Sun-Sun rolled her rose-colored eyes at the duo. "There's no way Grimmjow would allow another man to—" she immediately clammed up when Hallibel and Nelliel entered the kitchen.

The three young ladies stared at the duo with guilt on their faces.

"Grimmjow wouldn't allow another man to what…?" Nelliel looked at the petite, onyx-haired woman. Hallibel arranged to have Nelliel's public appearance at KU to be cancelled due to "an important event" she had to attend to. So the appearance was rescheduled for the following week. She only hoped that Grimmjow would understand that her life was extremely hectic and she would no longer have the time like she used to, to spend with him.

"Um…" swallowing thickly, Sun-Sun looked to her friends for help. Mila-Rose and Apache rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Sun-Sun to her impending doom. _Bitches_, she thought with a scowl.

"Well…" Nelliel prodded the young woman.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Sun-Sun mumbled a few words behind her fingers and rushed out of the kitchen after her friends.

Nelliel blinked several times and gave Hallibel a questioningly look. "What do you think that was all about?"

The brunette smirked and looked away from her best friend. _Those girls_, she told herself humorously. "I… I don't think you want to know." Leaning against the counter Hallibel asked, "Are you okay?"

The author leaned against the opposite counter facing Hallibel. "Yeah; I mean… I really don't know how to feel right now, but I've been calm all day." She tucked a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear and grinned. "It's like… he's not here so I'm not affected in any way. But it's only a matter of time…" The smile disappeared from her lips and she looked away from her manager.

"Knowing Jaegerjaquez, the first thing he's going to want as soon as he's home is a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a boob-grab."

Hearing Hallibel's words made Nelliel smile again, followed by a series of chuckles. "You know him well."

"Yeah…" Hallibel's green eyes became distant while she reminisced about the past she shared with Nelliel's boyfriend. She smirked, thinking about the times he tried—and failed—to fondle her at any given chance. His wandering hands would always warrant him a slap across his face followed by a stream of curses, which never bothered her blue-haired friend. "That's Jaegerjaquez for you."

Pushing herself from the wooden surface Nelliel said, "Well, I have to call the caterer to make sure they're on their way. For the strangest reason, Grimmjow doesn't like it when I make recipes from Orihime's cookbook. That man doesn't know what he's missing!"

_It's probably because Mrs. Kurosaki doesn't know how to cook_, the brunette mentally told her best friend. _How that woman managed to get her own cooking show_, _I'll never know_. "And I'll finish setting up the dining room." Hallibel also pushed herself off the counter to begin to prepare the dining room for the guests.

. . . . .

"You know it's not wise to operate a vehicle when you just got released," Shawlong told his best friend from the passenger side of the Jaguar. He drove Grimmjow's prized possession to pick him up from the correctional facility and when they were a few blocks away from the building, the teal-haired man demanded they switch seats because he wanted to drive his car.

Grimmjow only rolled his blue eyes in response while he drove his car. "I'll make time ta renew my license." There was a pregnant pause between the men before the blue-haired man spoke again. "How's everyone?"

Shawlong knew what his friend was asking him. Grimmjow honestly didn't care how everyone else was doing as much as he cared about the well-being of his girlfriend. He was just too stubborn to ask.

"Everyone's fine," the brunet answered. "Everyone's waiting for you back at your apartment."

"Don't tell me they're givin' me a lame-ass welcome back party or some shit." Grimmjow spoke as he sucked his teeth, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It was Nel's idea…" Shawlong didn't miss the smirk that stretched Grimmjow's lips when he mentioned his girlfriend's name. "She said she wanted to do something special for you when you returned."

Quickly hiding his grin even though he knew the brunet already caught it, the teal-haired fighter faced his friend for a moment and asked, "Did she cook?" before returning his eyes to the road.

Grimmjow's question made Shawlong chuckle, but he immediately swallowed his giggles and cleared his throat. "No she didn't cook." The brunet could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the fighter. "She ordered food from a catering company."

"My girl." Grimmjow quietly spoke and continued driving. Together the pair rode in silence while they thought about the upcoming reunion.

. . . . .

Back at the penthouse, Nelliel stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror contemplating whether she should wear her hair high in a ponytail or let it cascade down her back. Gone were the thick, heavy waves. Now with enough money to afford the expensive, salon-brand products, her hair remained straight without the use of her steam-inducing flat iron.

"I think I'll wear it in a ponytail," she told herself while securing her hair in a Chappy scrunchie. The next thing she contemplated as to whether she should wear makeup or not. "I think I'll just wear some gloss. There's no sense in going overboard with it. It's a casual party, I don't need to get all 'dolled-up' over it."

Nervous sweat dampened her palms while she applied her lip-gloss. As much as she tried to distract herself, the thought of Grimmjow coming home in a matter of minutes made her heart race. Shawlong left to pick her boyfriend up almost forty minutes ago. She knew they would be here in a few, short moments.

"What should I do?" Nelliel continued to talk to herself. "How should I act? What am I going to say when he gets here? It's been so long that I—"

Loud cheering was heard outside the closed bathroom door and the author knew her boyfriend was home.

"Hey… get the fuck off me! Ya see me here, don't'cha?"

Hearing his voice made Nelliel chuckle as she inspected her attire in the full-length mirror attached to the door. "Yeah," she sighed happily. "Grimmjow's back."

Her smile immediately disappeared, frowning at the large white t-shirt and jeans she decided to wear. "I should've worn something sexier. He's not going to want to see me in this." Wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, the brunette wondered if she could possibly sneak in the bedroom without her boyfriend seeing her to change her clothes.

"There's no sense in hiding now. I'm only delaying the inevitable. He's here; I have to face him eventually."

Taking a deep breath, Nelliel exhaled heavily, flipped off the bathroom light switch, and turned the knob on the door.

. . . . .

"Give me a hug," Hallibel reached for her childhood friend after everyone greeted him, welcoming him back home. "You know we all missed you silly. You don't have to be such a jackass."

Grimmjow welcomed the jet-black haired woman with open arms while his hands slid past the small of her back to grab the firm cheeks of her ass. "Why are ya wearing pants? Ya never wear pants unless yer workin'."

Removing his groping hands from her backside, Hallibel scowled at her perverted, teal-haired friend. "That's your _only_ freebie, Jaegerjaquez."

"Yer sure?" He grinned at her while wiggling his teal brows. "I just got out of the cage an' it's only natural I would wan' ta touch a beautiful woman…" Grimmjow reached for Hallibel's chest, which caused the woman to slap her hand across his face.

"You're fucking hopeless!" The brunette shouted at him. "They should've kept you for another three years!" She marched away from Grimmjow, blushing as he laughed at her.

"You were kind of asking for that one, Tia…" Mila-Rose told her friend with a grin plastered on her face.

Rolling her green eyes at the young woman, Hallibel huffed, "Shut up," before folding her arms over her chest.

In the midst of all the commotion, Nelliel entered the living room and she swore time stopped the moment her hazel eyes met Grimmjow's azure ones.

Everyone in the living room disappeared and the only people existed was her and her boyfriend. She swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly while she took in his appearance. He wore the same clothing he did the same night three years ago when he rescued her. Nelliel swore he's gotten taller and more toned.

_Prison has been really kind to his good looks_, Nelliel smiled sweetly even though she felt her lower regions tighten responsively. _And here I am_, _thinking about sex and Grimmjow's only been home for five minutes_.

She noted that his hair was a little bit longer and a lot messier, and her fingers itched just thinking about running her fingers through his thick, unruly, teal locks.

The author licked her lips responsively, and she felt her legs move forward on their own accord towards her boyfriend. Her heart raced in her chest, and her breathing became labored. She parted her lips and outstretched her arms, engulfing his large, tall frame against her body.

"I missed you so much," Nelliel muffled in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, breathing in his natural scent. "You don't know how bad I needed you while you were away." She blinked away her tears and looked into his eyes, a small smile stretching her lips. "I thought about you every day. I wanted to see you so badly, but I—_mmm_…"

Grimmjow cut off Nelliel's speech as he closed his eyes and crushed his lips against hers in a hot kiss. He fisted his hand in the long strands of her ponytail and pushed past her lips with his tongue, entering her mouth.

He swallowed her natural flavor, drinking in every drop that was _deliciously Nelliel_. Using his free hand, Grimmjow effortlessly lifted his girlfriend in the air, and instinctively Nelliel locked her ankles around the small of his back, pressing her pelvis against his hardness.

Grimmjow parted his lips from hers, "There'll be enough time ta talk shit… later…" He opened his eyes and, keeping his grip firm on her ass, led her to the back of their apartment to their bedroom.

He stole one last look over his shoulder at his houseguests before kicking his bedroom door shut, his girlfriend laughing merrily at his antics.

. . . . .

"Fuck this shit! I didn't come here just to be ignored!" Mila-Rose entered the kitchen and grabbed a drinking glass. She walked past everyone in the living room and stood in front of the bedroom door. "I _will_ be entertained!" She pressed the mouth of the glass against the door, and pressed her ear against the other end, listening to Nelliel's cries of passion.

Smoothing his red hair, Edrad followed suit and grabbed another glass to join Mila-Rose as they eavesdropped on the horny lovebirds. "I'm with her," he told everyone else in the living room.

Refusing to grab a glass, Apache joined the other two and pressed her ear against the door. Her multicolored eyes widened in horror while she heard Nelliel scream.

"**_Harder_**, **_Grimmjow_**! **_Make me hurt_**!"

"Damn, is he fucking her or is he kicking her ass?" The short-haired woman wondered aloud.

Soon everyone on the apartment leaned against the door to listen to Grimmjow and Nelliel making love.

"I think he said something about a tattoo…" Yylfordt's blond brows furrowed in concentration while he tried to make out the words being spoken behind the door.

_Tattoo_…? Hallibel asked herself. _When did she have time to get one_?

"**_There's nothin' better than seeing my pussy_**, **_than ta see my pussy with my name on it_**." Everyone gasped when they heard Grimmjow's husky voice behind the door.

"Damn, Nel is a _freak_!" Mila-Rose hollered, which made everyone laugh in response.

. . . . .

Grimmjow ceased his powerful thrusts when he heard his guests guffawing outside his bedroom door. Nelliel covered her face with her hands, her red face showing her mortification.

"It's been three years already. Why does this keep happening to _me_…?" She whined behind her palms. "Now everyone knows…"

He lifted himself from his girlfriend and stormed towards his bedroom door. Yanking it open, everyone gasped as Grimmjow rested his elbow against the threshold nude for everyone to see.

Mila-Rose and Apache grinned naughtily, nodding their heads in approval at Grimmjow's length.

Sun-Sun and Hallibel blushed profusely. Neither woman took their eyes from what Grimmjow had to offer.

Di Roy, Nakeem, Dondochakka, and Pesche ran from the bedroom door towards the bathroom, their faces green with vomit rising in their throats.

Yylfordt and Edrad looked away with an uncomfortable blush staining their cheeks, and a nervous sweat dampening their foreheads.

Shawlong closed his eyes and cradled his chin in his palm, shaking his head, not approving of his best friend's actions.

"Ya know, yer makin' it hard fer me ta concentrate on pleasin' my woman." Grimmjow jerked his head in Nelliel's direction, who was now hiding underneath the blankets, not caring about how uncomfortable his houseguests felt at the moment. "So, if y'all don't mind, I appreciate ya bein' here, but kindly get the fuck out." He slammed the door in their faces, which in turn caused everyone to gasp at his audacity.

"Hmpf, see if I come back to this shithole!" Mila-Rose tossed aside the glass she was holding on the carpet and folded her arms over her chest. "He can be so rude at times! I don't know how Nel puts up with him!"

Hallibel rested her back against the bedroom door and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She chuckled and looked at everyone. "Heh, if you think the reunion is something… just wait until their wedding. Craziness _will_ ensue."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Apache grinned at her friends, who all joined in laughing.

Sun-Sun started walking towards the living room with everyone following behind her. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "What do you think we should get them for their wedding?"

"A box of condoms and a video camera," Yylfordt suggested with a smile.

"Birth control pills?" Edrad added jokingly.

"A bottle of holy water and a prayer, because those two are gonna need it!" Everyone looked at Apache, and Hallibel poked her in the side with her finger.

Sitting down on the round leather sofa, Hallibel added, "I know I'm going to need a massage therapist and a bottle of aspirin for the headache I'm going to receive because of those two."

"Well, this is the happiest Grimmjow has ever been with a woman." Shawlong spoke after remaining quiet for some time. "As a matter of fact, in all the years I've known him, this is the happiest he's ever been, period."

"You're right about that." Hallibel's gaze became distant and a gentle smile adorned her lips. "Nel's good for him, Shawlong. And he's good for her. I'm glad those two found each other."

"**_Oh_**, **_Grimmjow_**! **_Please_**! **_I can't handle it_**!" Nelliel's lustful screams were heard throughout the apartment, making Apache cringe.

"**_You have to take it_**, **_Nel_**!" Immediately followed by Grimmjow's.

"Now if only someone could find me some earplugs so I can drown out their voices." The short-haired young woman muttered, rolling her multicolored eyes.

Hallibel ignored her friends and thought about Nelliel and Grimmjow's future together. _They've been through so much and still, they've come out it stronger than ever_. _Nel had changed so much because of him_ _and he'd changed because of her_. _I just hope they can make it through any obstacle that comes in their way because they truly need each other_.

"**_Yes_**, **_Grimmjow_**! **_I'm cuming_**! **_I'm cuming_**!"

_And I hope I can make it with my sanity intact_.

. . . . .

It's officially over people! Special Author's Notes are now available only at mm. org! Please leave a review or message/e-mail me about your thoughts. I love reading and responding to them!

Look out for **Your Lust**, a serious of one-shots featuring Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Hallibel.


End file.
